Nothing is Trivial
by Mr Ug
Summary: Sometimes, something so bad happens that a soul can't rest. For one man, fate has brought him back to put the wrong things right.
1. Nobody

**[A/N] Thank you everyone for reading. I apologize beforehand for any mistakes or O/C actions. I am no writer, just someone hacking away at this story. Thank you again for reading! I hope for those who have read these chapters before that the changes in the formatting of the various paragraphs makes it a more enjoyable read.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"I heard this used to be a nice neighborhood …" The former C-Sec detective stated while looking out to the street below.<p>

His facial expression changing to what could be considered a frown in his species as he realized any clues that could be of use would most likely be found at the bottom of bureaucratic bullshit which was to be expected given the status of the victims involved. Not that he cared much about following the strict letter of the law. A good turian he wasn't.

"She's still breathing detective." Said the human C-Sec officer hunched over the frail form below him, slowly losing the battle she in.

"Any estimate on when the medics will be here?" The detective said as he moved slowly towards the door to check for the seventh time, regardless of the fact that he knew it was pointless to continue on looking out the door.

_'Hurry up dammit.'_

Without the normal elevators that were notoriously slow in their own right, it would still take the medical team some time to reach the top floor they were in via the stairwell.

_'Why did they have to choose this location?'_ The detective wondered.

Even though he knew the style and location of the place was what drew the couple in, their stay was to be temporary before there move to their final home. The whole "retro" vibe was a fad that he wish now wasn't in effect.

'_I need to find something in case …' _The detective thought before interrupting himself with a shake of his head.

'_No I mustn't think that, she will pull through. I just need to find the bastards.' _

They hadn't lived in this place long. There were still boxes around filled with personal belongings as well as various contents of take-out food in various states of being consumed.

_'Must have been surprised by whoever did this.' _The detective thought as the door was not forced open.

Sadly, he noticed the equivalent of a human wedding dress had remained essentially untouched as it hung on a free-standing kinetic hanger slightly to the left of the window, a night stand as best that could be described in the same vicinity, with a holo-invitation frame laid across it.

Picking it up, the human C-Sec officer inquired rather loudly.

"Who the hell gets married on the human holiday of Halloween?"

"Nobody…" The turian detective said turning his sight to the broken window.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity the medics arrived and had the competency to bring an emergency bio-suit.<p>

_'Someone must have tipped them off as to who was living here.' _The detective thought. Unfortunately they were not alone as they entered the flat.

"So detective, if that is still your official title, what mess have you gotten into this time?" Bellowed the obviously angry Executor Pallin.

He barely focusing on the victim before him let alone the one he passed on the ground below as he made his way upstairs.

"It's not bad enough that your _mate_ is a well known thief …" He said with disgust before being cutoff.

"Your seat must be all shined up already for you to find time to get off of it and see what those of us who work for a living do …"

The turian detective started to say in an ever growing volume before being interrupted by the human C-Sec officer with a light tap on the shoulder.

"I expect you to maintain my crime scene detective. Nothing leaves without my say so." And with that, executor Pallin left the premises.

'_Good riddance.'_ The detective thought.

For what seemed a lifetime, there was an uncomfortable silence in the room till the lead medic motioned over to the detective to join him in a more secluded section of the flat.

"We got her into the bio-suit, but she isn't going to make it if we don't move her now."

"Do it …"

"But Sir …" Spoke up the C-Sec officer drawing a glare from the detective, "Executor Pallin said for nothing to leave without his say so …" before being forced against the wall by the now furious turian detective, several inches off of the floor.

"I don't care what he says, move her now!"

* * *

><p><em>'She's lost a lot of blood.' <em>

The detective thought while examining her wounds while at the same time doing his best to stay out of the way.

The trip to the hospital took longer than he wanted, but considering where they were located, and possessing the knowledge of who they were working on, he knew that they had travelled far faster than what would have been done for a normal patient. Upon arrival at the hospital she was taken to a clean room with the detective still in tow as his hand was being firmly grasped by the female before him.

"Garrus …"

"Yeah it's me, try not to speak …" The detective said while trying to sound as optimistic as he could to keep her fighting.

"Please … tell John … tell him …" She tried to say before drifting off from fatigue and blood loss, her head rocking side to side uncontrollably, blood trickling out of her nose and mouth.

"I will. You just worry about getting better, okay?" He said, knowing that half of what he was saying at that moment was a necessary lie.

Finding strength once more, she spoke.

"Garrus … I … John … He doesn't know …"

Her hand ended its grip on his, a gurgling sound coming from her mouth as blood was now joined with a pale white foam.

"Tali? TALI!"

Garrus exclaimed as the various machines that the young quarian was hooked to began to sound their alarms as their patient's life was being lost.

"Sir, you have to leave the room, NOW!" Exclaimed the attending doctor.

A chaotic battle being fought with every manner of life saving technique being used to stop what was inevitable began to take place. Knowing that he was of no used to her now, C-Sec detective Garrus Vakarian slowly made his way out of the room, heading back to where her felt his talents could be best used.

* * *

><p>The trip back to the crime scene was a solemn one at best. The scene was still not roped off yet and contamination of the evidence was sure to happen he feared. Not that it mattered anyway with the amount of corruption present in the C-Sec division located in this Ward.<p>

_'I should have tried harder to stop them from living here.'_

Getting out of the transport, he slowly made his way over to where his friend now laid. The impact from the fall out of the window had made an eerie set of "blood wings" impressions that protruded from his body, slowly draining away from him.

His eyes were open, with a look of disbelief present. Garrus could only imagine what the last image was that Shepard had seen prior to going through the window. As he started to kneel down to better examine Shepard's body, he heard footsteps of someone obviously not in a good mood.

"You moved her! I told you specifically not to disturb my crime scene Vakarian!"

Unfortunately for the detective, the Executor had been tipped off on what had happened sooner than he was expecting.

"Sir, if we did not move her, she would have expired…" the human C-Sec officer who had accompanied Garrus to the crime scene stated in defense of their actions before being cut-off.

"By the looks of her, she's a goner anyway. Quarian's and there piss-poor immune …"

He attempted to state but was cut off by the sound of his mandible cracking from a right hook he had just received from a now furious turian detective. The ground he struck was also very unforgiving, cracking a few of his teeth.

"You bastard! You think just because you traveled around with the now LATE Commander Shepard that you have some sort of pseudo Spectre status while you work at C-Sec you are sorely mistaken! Arrest him!" Growled Executor Pallin as visibly stunned C-Sec officers proceeded to help him up.

"Ignore that order officers." Was heard coming from the shadows as a figure stepped forward with an air of authority.

"Under what authority do you think you can override my orders?" Executor Pallin yelled, a speckle of blood following his words as he slowly came to his feet, dazed.

"Under my authority as a Spectre, Executor." Said the heavily armed human female.

"Now get out of here, before I use more than just my words to show my Spectre status".

Glaring briefly at the turian detective, Executor Pallin ordered his men to leave, leaving only the forensics team with the body behind.

"We'll talk about this later Vakarian …" He said coolly, trying to save what little face he had left, emotionally and physically.

"I wish this meeting was under better circumstances Williams." Garrus said.

"I came as soon as I heard. Any word on Tali?" she stated while looking over at the forensics team.

"I left her in the hospital. She is in pretty bad shape. Whoever did this knew when to hit and how."

Looking towards the sky at the broken window in the building above, Garrus thought of all the things they had been through together. No matter how long the odds, they always seemed to pull through as a team.

Turning his gaze to Ashley he softly spoke.

"She's a fighter. If she makes it through this, I don't even know how to even tell her about Shepard."


	2. Alone

_**[A/N] I updated this chapter based on the feedback I got. Thanks everyone for your advice I really appreciate it. I promise that the next chapter will also be a better length too. Hope you enjoy. **  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>4 weeks later<em>

Kneeling down in front of the stone marker on a foreign world, the former turian detective under the tearful gaze of his hooded companion grasped a handful of dirt from the plot of land that was to be where his commander would build _her _a house. Slowly, he let it drain through his hands back to its rightful owner.

The planet of Rannoch, long lost to the Quarian people for hundreds of years, once again had one of its children buried beneath its soil. To the dismay and anger of some of his former crewmates, he couldn't bring himself to attend the official burial.

Kasumi went in his place doing as best she could to come up with reasons as to why the last member of the team to see them alive and arguably the person they were closest too was not there. What they couldn't understand, not even his human mate was that a part of him was being buried as well.

Focusing on the grave before him, there were so many things he wanted to say even if expressing emotions was not his strong suit. Shepard had once nicknamed him '_the quiet man'_ which had puzzled him for some time till he learned that Shepard thought of him as a deep thinker as well as a turian of few words.

_'You were right, Shepard.'_

So many words were lost to him that could better convey what he was feeling, but only one came to mind which he softly spoke …

_'Rest.'_

Coming to his feet with his hands at his sides, he felt the turian in him desire to salute a fallen comrade, but he thought better of it. The relationship he shared with her was beyond any military calling. She was more than just his friend.

She was his family more so than those who claimed him as a blood relative. With his actions during these past years, those willing to admit kinship with him were few and far between, including his own father. With her and the rest of the crew however, that was never the case.

Shepard had told him once that through all his travels he saw the worst in people. The hatred that had destroyed many lives made him wonder if organic life was worth saving or were we deserving of our coming destruction. It would have been easy for him to become what he was fighting against.

Many times Garrus had wondered if that had already happened after viewing him alone surrounded by many bottles of liquor in various stages of completion. His thirst attempted to drown away the anguish in his heart after those he trusted had turned him away; first on Horizon and then on Illium.

In his young quarian engineer however, he had found a semblance of what he called "humanity" which gave him a reason to fight for something better. Just as he had saved her from the fall from the platform after the defeat of the human Reaper, she had saved him by pulling him out of the despair that was his existence and gave him the strength to defy Cerberus and destroy the collector's base.

Seeing him deep in thought with his composure clearly faltering, Kasumi came up to his side grasping his three fingered hand with her five, gently rested her head on his shoulder while moving her arms around his waist.

"You going to be okay?" She inquired with a heavy heart, knowing the answer to that question even if he wouldn't speak it out loud.

"No. I won't ... " He said before turning to look at the hooded figure next to him, a tear running down her cheek that before this had happened he would have never hesitated to wipe away.

_'He's changed so much …'_

* * *

><p>Garrus had aged much in these past weeks. The joy in his eyes was a distant memory; replaced with a stare that was empty at best. The smile that would cross his lips as well as the playful twitch of his mandibles when Kasumi would lightly run her fingers across his skin only returned a cold, lifeless response.<p>

He would never admit it, but he blamed himself for what happened. No matter how much his mind knew this to be lie, his heart would not accept the truth, nor let anyone inside to comfort him, not even her.

Reluctantly, he turned his gaze back to the single head stone before him, the single head stone that gnawed at his very being; a single head stone that without a word cursed him due to its very nature of existing, crying out for a life that was gone before its time.

Grabbing ever more tightly around his waist, she spoke with whisper.

"I still can't believe they buried her here. Alone."

Looking up at her mate for strength, an angry twitch crossed his mandibles as her words sunk in.

"Neither can I."

* * *

><p><em>1 week after the burial on Rannoch<em>

"She held on for 30 hours, but her body couldn't take anymore …." Garrus tried to explain before coming to an awkward pause, fighting with all his being to keep his composure without being at a loss for words to Admiral Raan, Tali's surrogate mother for all purposes.

_'You can do this. You owe them that much and more.' _He thought to himself.

Even making the explanation via a holo-transmission instead of in person was of little solace to the former turian detective; especially having to explain the details of what he had found when he entered their home made it even harder.

"Tali often spoke of her desire to return and live on her home world, and, well, if you don't mind me saying, Shepard only wanted to be with her. He had also promised to build her a house there …"

Garrus stopped when he saw the Admiral lose some composure at the mention of what Shepard had planned to do for Tali by keeping a promise that her father had made to her that cost him his life and honor in pursuit of it.

Knowing where this was going, the Admiral replied.

"Shepard returned our world to us by forging peace between the Quarians and the Geth. No one has any more right to be buried on its soil than he and I doubt Tali will truly be at peace till that day comes. I will do all I can. Thank you officer Vakarian for telling me what happened, I know it was painful for you to recall as it was for me to hear, but I needed to know how she … how they were lost to us."

With a hint of anger not directed at the Admiral, his voice quivered slightly as he spoke.

"They were stolen from us Admiral …"

His words generated a gentle nod from the Admiral, acknowledging his grief.

"Keelah se'lai."

Were the last words spoken before the transmission ended to the relief of both parties.

"That went better than I expected." The hooded figure said de-cloaking over his shoulder; her hand still resting on his shoulder offering their support through the ordeal.

Shaking his head, he stood up and made his way over to the window. Staring out at nothing in particular while reaching for a cigarette, a habit he had taken up ever since that day, he spoke.

"I just hope that they can at least be buried together someday."

Shuffling his feet nervously while changing his gaze to the floor, he continued.

"In the mean time, I've got work to do."

"I really wish you would give that up …" Kasumi stated quietly as she slowly made her way out of the room, knowing that was his way of saying he needed to be alone.

_'I miss you.'_

She thought to herself while taking one last look at the obviously fatigued Turian who was returning to his familiar position at his desk. Focusing her eyes on a half empty bottle of Turian liquor that stood next to his seat, she made her way through the door.

Unfortunately as Garrus had suspected would be the case, the subject of who was to be allowed on Rannoch was a touchy one. Many of those who should have been most grateful to the Commander who had made it possible for their return to the home world forgetting the sacrifices made to achieve it.

There were also political considerations that had to be addressed prior to any formal burial for Command Shepard who in death was being pulled in more directions than he was in life. For the time being, the resting place for the Commander would be a freezer in an unremarkable morgue till things were settled.

As the hours grew long into the night and his mind succumbed to fatigue and the liquor he consumed, he fell into an uneasy sleep. Dreaming of better times, the light hum of a picture frame with an image of his fallen friends locked in an embrace kept him company.


	3. Believe In Me

_**[A/N]: Bringing in the main focus of the story here in a flashback. Hope you enjoy and thank you again for reading. Also, after reviewing other stories, I tried to minimize the usage of lyrics, I hope its at an appropriate level to convey the importance of the song, but not too heavy handed.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>A little over a year ago...<em>

"You know, I thought you moochers were taking me out this time..." the first human Spectre said with a true lack of any seriousness. "I am not exactly made of credit chit..." he stated with a smirk and before being interrupted by a startled young quarian, executing the grip of death as it had become known on his hand as if her life depended on it. "I would never think you were made of … " she tried to state, dropping his hand, rubbing her hands together before being cut off.

"CREDIT C H I T!" the long suffering turian bellowed out, nearly doubling over with laughter at the apparent slip of the tongue along with the hooded companion at his side, nearly falling over each other to the stares of onlookers as they made their way through the sparsely populated ward as well as their commander trying his best to keep his composure.

"Oh! Sorry..." the young quarian stated with as much embarrassment as could be contained in her suit. '_Oh Keelah! Me and my big mouth!' _

"If you two are done examining the finer points of word play, some of us are dying for some drinks without images of credit _CHIT"_ with a pair of air quoting fingers that the hooded thief was fond of.

"Considering the last time we did this, I am quite sure I am the only one with images of credit CHIT, ever diminishing ones at that." Attempting to sound as stern as possible. It didn't have the desired effect.

Tali cupped her hand over her the mouth portion of her visor, concealing her amusement, or so she thought. "Laugh it up Miss vas Normandy ... " the Spectre said with a smile, to which all in the group began to laugh heartily.

Continuing towards their destination on the Citadel, Commander Shepard, Spectre, hero of the war with the Reapers, quickly pulled his young quarian chief engineer to him after noticing her dropping back ever so slowly from the group, her hands rubbing together, her head looking downward in thought. Moving towards her, he gave his well known and loved sideways smirk. "You know I was just kidding with you right?" he said, gazing down at her still fidgeting hands.

"I know, its just..." she stopped, shoulders dropping with her head turning to see if anyone was still close by. "It's not hot in here Tali" he said playfully, recalling another time she was nervously trying to tell him something important while tripping over her words. Softly touching the chin portion of her helmet, he turned her head ever so carefully to have her gazing up at him, looking into his eyes. "Tell me ..." he gently said.

"I just ... I really want you to know that I ..." tapering off with a saddening tone.

Many thoughts entered into Shepard's mind at that moment. From his first meeting with Tali in the alley all those years ago, to his conversations with her about her people and various tech that he could never hope to fully grasp, to them admitting their feelings for each other, to almost losing her during the battle at the collectors base and the scar on his arm that he earned that day by saving her during the collapse of the platform. None of that mattered now.

Turning to wave the rest of their party to go ahead, he turned back her, carefully running his five fingers between her three before pulling her close to him, his hands drifting towards her shoulders. "No matter what happens, it will never end between you and me, ever ..." Smiling softly, resting his forehead on her visor, enjoying the moment of silence they shared, a peace he had been always wishing for, but was always just out of his grasp.

"Do you think it will always be like this?" Tali asked looking up at him, her eyes tearing up. "Standing in a dark corner on the Citadel while our friends are off getting loaded up on my dime? I sure hope not ..." he said half jokingly, earning him a swift punch in the arm from a happy quarian engineer.

"We humans had a saying that the only sure things were death and taxes. I am living proof that at least the former can be cheated, even if for a little while. Looking at all the stuff that needs to be rebuilt I am quite sure the latter will still be here" he said, trying to lighten the mood.

Seeing this wasn't as comforting as he was originally intending, he grasp her tiny waist into his arms while lifting her up to the tips of her toes, looking intently into her eyes he spoke softly "Always..."

* * *

><p>"You know, you would think Shep would have figured out that both his feet aren't left ones by now..." Kasumi pointed and giggled while watching the <em>Shepard March<em> as it had become infamously known. Try as he might, the man was totally out of his element. At least his partner didn't have the same problem as she more than made up for his shortcomings with her grace and with the strength of her toes. Since the time they had been together, she had built up a pretty good immunity to the pounding they usually received from Shepard's feet, but it wasn't iron clad.

'_Ow, Ow'_ she thought as she was late on avoiding the _Shepard Two Step_ that usually was half a second behind the beat. Seeing that he had just come down on her right foot, he quickly tried to bring up something to get her focused away from the pain.

"So what do you think of our double dates?" Shepard asked through his slight panting and the counting going on in his head. "Kasumi and Garrus? You think those two could be an item?" Tali inquisitively asked while slowly moving her body closure to his, matching the rhythms of the music. _'Should be safer at this distance'_ she thought, trying to ignore the pain signals radiating from her toe. Gesturing between Tali and himself with a slight grin, "Stranger things have happened."

"Well, she does seem to fall on every word he says and she make comments a lot about Jacob's body almost if she wants to throw you off", causing the Commander to become slightly self conscious while thinking of the slight squishiness he had been developing in his abs _'Yeah, need to do some situps for sure…'_. Glancing over at them, a smile crept on both their faces as they saw the genuine interest Garrus had for Kasumi and the laughter coming from her, most likely at his expense. Even with his serious turian exterior, it was still present to see what he was feeling.

"I bet that cloak could come in handy during some... Ahem... calibrations, Kasumi and all ..." earning Shepard another playful punch in his already sore arm. "You know, if you keep that up next time you go sliding down a platform to certain doom I probably won't be able to pull you up." Shepard said, slowly rubbing his arm, a grin creeping on his face. He then added "It also makes it hard to scoop you up into my arms!" grabbing Tali around the waist sending her skyward while pulling her close to him, spinning her around, getting a nice scream of excitement out of her that he was looking for.

"So you like to scoop me up in your arms do you?" Tali said interrupting, her face flush with desire by being pressed so close to him. Leaning into Tali placing his head to the side of hers, he spoke loud enough for only her to hear "if I had my choice, you would never leave them" causing her to embrace him tightly. Looking on, a budding couple let a truly heartfelt smile jointly escape their lips, human hands working their way over to their turian counterpart.

"So, when do I get the pleasure of a dance?" Kasumi said in her most enticing voice while grasping his hand. Garrus' mandibles twitched nervously as the touch of her hand almost made him jump out of his seat, "Hmm, let me first get something put on to save our Commander before he makes the mistake of completely ruining the evening by pulverizing her feet".

Reluctantly leaving her side, Garrus made his way through the crowd earning himself a few interested looks from a group of scantily clad Asari, all the while drawing giggles from Kasumi at the same time. The lack of jealously that she displayed but still with a hint of possession was something not seen in his species, '_I could get used to this' _Garrus thought.

As he spoke with the DJ, the music began to fade out and was to be replaced with something old from the human home world. Tali and Shepard looked up to see their turian friend giving the awkward dual thumbs up gesture that he had learned from Shepard years ago, well, the VI that had been made of him that had now become a running gag with the crew that is.

"What was that for?" Tali asked, taking a step back, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly, _'just the way he likes'_, she thought playfully. With a very concerned look on his face he spoke, "I got a bad feeling you aren't the only one who knows about my personal collection of old earth music. Tali, watch your feet ..."

* * *

><p><em>She bends right through me.<br>Run wicked ramble way._

Realizing what song this was, Shepard looked down at the beautiful form before him moving the fast pace music, a grin crossing his face. '_Nicely played Garrus'._

"Come here..." he said, bringing her close to him with her head reaching his chest, a slight giggle leaving her mouth, recalling another intimate time this was said with the same intensity. At that moment, the song slowed to a less frenzied pitch, changing to a slow drifting melody, initially confusing some of those on the dance floor. Slowly they moved together as he softly spoke into the side of her helmet the words of the next verse with a slight but appropriate variance to the lyrics, causing her heart to beat faster.

_Tali, i would die for you,  
>take this heart away,<br>find some space in the sunshine._

"Thought you would like that one Shepard" a turian with a beautiful hooded thief in his arms said over his shoulder, clearly having something more personal to her companion stolen by her. "I see I need to speak with EDI about beefing up security around my personal music collection I take it", with no seriousness behind the words, eliciting a laugh from everyone present. "Don't worry Shep, seems my date knows the words to this song as well..." Kasumi playfully said looking up into her turian's eyes, enjoying the sight of his nervous mandibles twitch.


	4. Figure of Speech

"_Gary_ huh?" Shepard said with a teasing chuckle that turned into a full-on belly laugh. '_This is going to be good' _he thought. "Laugh it up Shepard. Get it out of your system." With an air of defeat it was all the turian could say.

"I figured something was up as I noticed your quarters looked more lived in than I would have expected. Probably didn't help matters with all the new Japanese décor or that pretty elaborate human robe lying on the floor leading to your bedroom over there" he said while gesturing in the location of the incriminating evidence that Garrus was hastily trying to pickup.

_'I swear if he could turn red he'd be blushing right now'_.

Finally acknowledging the obvious without going into specifics, "I like what she's done, fits my style." Raising an eyebrow, Shepard bantered back "Style?"

"With you and Tali together someone had to pick up the slack for all the lonely _ladies_ out there. I am just surprised you haven't gotten fitted for your suit already so you two can link up", instantly getting a knockout with that verbal punch.

Moving his hand to the back of his neck, Shepard spoke up "Well, with all the little things that she likes to focus on, doesn't leave much leeway to ..." drawing a grin from Garrus.

"Sure, Shepard. Keep telling yourself that …" interrupted by a joint outburst of laughter. "Speaking of which, where are they?" inquired Garrus, pausing to see if there was anything else more intimate laying around that he should put away from last night.

Noticing lightness in his back pocket as he sat back on the chair, Shepard began to pat down the remaining ones, a sinking feeling as he recalled the smirk on Kasumi's face as she pushed Tali out the door, before asking "Hey, do you have your credit chit on you?" Briefly his friend did the same, "No, do you?" he asked after his unsuccessful search.

"I guess _we_ are buying those two lunch and who knows what else, _Gary _…"

* * *

><p>"You know, I think the ramen had more pop to it during the war than now …" Kasumi mentioned to her pre-occupied friend, gesturing with a noodle hanging from her chopsticks while studying it with the intenseness of a salarian scientist. Even with the traffic that was coming through the restaurant that seemed to flow like an ocean tide as order upon order of ramen were filled and her companion's comments on the lack of <em>pop<em> in her ramen, the young quarian couldn't help but filter out the background distractions while feeling the compulsion to examine and re-examine the items that she had purchased, worrying about the reaction her mate would have to the cost placed on his credit chit for them, let alone what he would think of once she put them on.

"Are you sure Shepard will like this?" Tali asked her hooded friend, holding up the items that Kasumi had picked out, curious where the rest of the fabric had went based on the price.

"Sure he will. Shep would be happy with you just in your birthday suit" the young thief stated with a big grin. "Kasumi, we don't have a suit specific for ..." stating before she caught herself. "That was a figure of speech wasn't it? ", drawing a slight giggle from Kasumi. "I am just not sure about buying let alone wearing something like _this_" unconsciously holding up the more revealing item for not only Kasumi to see but also drawing curious looks from people passing by and a group of humans at the table next to them.

Reassuring her friend, "Trust me, he will love it, and if he doesn't, I am sure all the people that have been ogling the little show you have been putting on would love to be in his shoes". With realization of what she had been doing, Tali quickly put it away, her cheeks flush with embarrassment. "You know, you could have said something Kasumi …", grinning, the thief replied "Now why would I go and do a dumb thing like that and spoil all the fun?", reaching over to her friend's hand giving it a reassuring pat, playfully tilting her head in the manner that Tali did for Shepard.

"You probably have done more just now for future inter-species quarian based relationships than ever has been done before" saying loud enough for the group of humans at the table closest to them to laugh at the thought, enjoying the show as well.

Tali gave an embarrassed nod to the group seated at the table next them, her visor hiding the small grin on her face. "So why didn't you get one for yourself?"

"What, so I can hear _it doesn't looks very supportive_ tonight?" she said using her best impression of a serious Garrus' voice, drawing a laugh out of Tali. "Beside's, who says I already don't have one?", a sly grin creeping across her face.

Looking to build on the mood Tali asked, "So how are things with you and Garrus?", almost immediately regretting it when she saw Kasumi stop mid slurp of the Ramen she had been happily consuming even if it didn't have the _pop_ she was looking for, her smile leaving her face.

"It's... it's hard to explain Tali". Readjusting herself while placing her eating utensils and bowl down while adjusting her chair to sit closer to her friend. She turned to face Tali, taking both her three fingered hand into hers, looking up into her best friend's eyes. "Not everyone has what you have." she said with a more serious tone.

"I am so sorry Kasu..." Tali started to say, wishing she had left well enough alone before being cut off, a slight tear forming. "What? No, I didn't mean things are bad or anything like that. I guess what I am trying to say is that Gary is just a lot more, how can I say it, layered and closed than Shep".

'_Gary? When did she start calling him that?'_ Tali thought before pushing the question to the back of her mind.

"There is a lot less spoken between us than I am used to. Maybe it is the differences in species we have, but I do know he cares deeply about me, even if he can't put it into words." Kasumi turning her head, her gaze off into the distance as she rested her hands on the Tali's, looking out to the crowd of people going on with their lives on the Citadel.

"But sometimes I do wish I could hear him _say_ how he feels as well as know that I am not made of glass", drawing a puzzled look from friend, at least that is what Kasumi thought it was from the side tilt of her head. "Figure of speech thing again huh?" Kasumi said before her friend shook her head, saying "No, I get it. What I don't understand is how he could think that after all we have been through."

Adjusting herself back on her seat while reaching out for her chopsticks and bowl of half-eaten Ramen she said "What I mean by that is he can count on me being there for him emotionally no matter what is bothering him; that he doesn't have to go it alone", drawing an agreeing nod from Tali.

"I am still working on that with John, though I have to admit that has been going better than getting him to pickup after himself, or the dancing …" drawing a chuckle from Kasumi.

"Yeah, now that's a real _Suicide Mission_.", gesturing to Tali's feet with her chopstick holding hand. "How you do it and still walk around is anyone's guess!", drawing laughter from the two.

Taking a moment to reflect on what had just transpired Kasumi quickly finished her food, placing both her hands in her lap before speaking in a more serious manner "I know what his father said bothers him after he told him about us even if he says it doesn't. Family does matter to him."

'_So he already told his father? This must be more serious than I thought'_

Thinking of a way to relate to Kasumi's plight while fighting the urge to fidget her hands, she said "When I was on my pilgrimage, I learned that a real family is made up of people who care about you as much as you care about them. As far as I am concerned, you are my sister, just as Garrus is my big brother ..." before Tali could finish, Kasumi chimed in "Well, lets not get _too_ crazy here as if Shep is _our_ brother, then that says all kind of weird things about _you_!", letting out a big laugh, knowing that under that visor, there was playful indignation to the comment. "_Anyway_... yes, we are family. And that's all you need, even if it's just you two", pausing to let her comment sink in.

"So when did you start to call him _Gary_?"

Responding with a devilish smile, "As soon as I thought it would make him twitch those sexy mandibles of his."

* * *

><p>"So what are your plans for the future now that we whipped the Reapers , <em>Gary<em>?" Shepard asked his turian friend after passing him a drink while taking a seat on the couch under the massive fan behind it, his famous smirk present while making an emphasis on his new name.

"I was thinking about maybe talking with Bailey about working at C-Sec again, he seems open to taking in unconventional officers like Thane's son, though, it would have to be under rules that I could find acceptable." Taking sip from his drink, he leaned in towards his friend with a grin creeping on his face, "With my _dashing_ good looks, I could be a detective", causing Shepard to promptly shoot his drink out from his nose, his eye's going partially blood shot as the pain seared through his nostrils.

Picking up where he left off, Garrus asked "And you Shepard, what are your plans. I am assuming making a living as a beer dispensing nose fountain is out of the question, as well as not very sanitary unless you are a krogan."

"Right now, I don't know. I am kind of winging it here with Tali and all. We have been really enjoying time off the grid."

"Knowing how quarian's are from what Tali has told me, _winging it_ will only get you so far Shepard. She is going to want to settle down, raise a family…" he stopped at that moment, realizing it could be a touchy subject, kids that they couldn't have. _'What I would give right now to have something to calibrate on…'_ he thought.

Seeing his friend's uneasiness with the comment, Shepard gave a nervous chuckle and spoke "It's ok. It's not something we have talked about, but, I know it's something we have both thought of. I'll be honest with you, I would like some kids running around, but knowing how she can get I don't know how to bring up that subject and not have her try pushing me onto someone else I could have kids with."

"_Let laying canines lay_, is that the right human saying?" Garrus asked. "Close enough for me … close enough for me …" Shepard said, taking another swig of his drink, his mind obviously still thinking of the discussion, both of them oblivious to the fact that 2 more sets of ears had overheard this portion of the conversion, choosing at that moment to avoid making their presence known, hurriedly leaving the residence instead.


	5. They Never Do

"For the last time I'm not moving, get that through your head", Shepard said trying to get his point across without losing his cool at the impulsive individual in front of him, his foot against the door preventing it from being shut.

"You should really reconsider; most of the other tenants have already accepted our generous offer. Lots of better places than this that's for sure, especially considering how, _physical_ things can get around here, you wouldn't want anything bad happening would you?" the human, most likely a wannabe merc who had just enough sense to pull a trigger but little else said in a tone attempting to hide his veiled threat. It didn't work.

_'If he only knew who he was talking too …'_ Shepard thought.

Visibly angry at this point, Shepard flung open the door and grabbed the man's collar with both hands, forcibly slamming him against the wall. His next words were carefully chosen "I am going to make this clear to you one last time, this place isn't for sale, got it?", drawing frantic nods from the merc, his feet several inches off the floor while his weight was being supported by Shepard's arms.

_'Hopefully he will get the point'_ he thought, slowly lowering the merc to the ground before releasing his grip.

"Your fucking funeral…" he mumbled before quickly leaving down the stairs.

_'Then again, they never do …'_

"Everything okay John?" Tali said over his shoulder, changing her visor to its more opaque setting, concealing her features as she left their decontaminated bedroom that had been setup not too long ago, a shotgun hanging limply from her hand. He had to admit even is his angered state, she looked pretty hot like that.

It would have been easy at that moment to tell her the truth, to tell her that repeatedly he had to deal with the threat of being forced out of this building she had chosen due to its proximity to _Shepards_, one of a chain of orphanages that had sprung up in the various systems thanks to a certain obsessed fan of his that he couldn't find the courage to say no to. The level of crime on this Ward was beyond what Garrus had seen even on Omega, causing his newly commissioned detective friend to often urge him to move. He was quite sure Tali was also getting the third degree from the detective's mate as well.

It could have been different he had thought many times since being here. He could have used his celebrity or Spectre status to end the harassment he thought, if it wasn't for a certain quarian who wanted something close to a quiet life, an idea that always gave him an inner chuckle.

For her though, he would try to give her that.

When looking at the happiness she had from working with those who had no one to care for them at _Shepards_, even the various things she felt she had to do to conceal her identity, he didn't have the heart to move her from here. Eventually he hoped things would work themselves out, even if that meant regular trips back to this Ward. _'Devil's in the details'_ he thought.

"John?"

Realizing he had just been staring blankly off at her with his back to the wall where he had just pinned a merc against, he shook his head "Yeah, sorry about that. Some of these damn door to door salesmen are quite pushy", he said, knowing that she wasn't buying his explanation. Looking down at her hand holding the first shotgun he had given her that she kept even when bigger and better things were available "You know, if you used that you probably would have taken out me and the door as well" he said with a grin. Placing her free hand on her now slightly shifted hips as flirtatiously as possible while tilting her head to the side she responded "Is that so, now why would I want to do that?"

Knowing that allowing her to continue with this form of teasing would only end up with him enjoying a not-so-nice cold shower, he slowly walked over to her while shutting the door behind him, reaching around her waist with one arm, using the other to place her shotgun on the table next to him. "So, do I get the pleasure of your company today Miss vas _Incognito_ or am I on my own trying to figure out something to do while still remaining hidden?" he said, gently resting his forehead to her visor while looking into her eyes.

"I know you aren't thrilled about hiding who we are John. It means a lot to me you doing this." Allowing herself a slight smile on her face, she continued "As for something to do, well, you could finally get us fully unpacked you know", she playfully said while running her hands up his arms.

Realizing that he had walked into a trap, he attempted to extract himself "I didn't want to spoil the fun of the, um, human custom where the girlfriend unpacks everything and puts it all away." He responded with as much seriousness as he could muster.

"Oh _really_?" she replied sheepishly while he moved his hands along her waistline. "I'll contact Kasumi and get some more information on this custom …" she started to say before being cut off by a very quickly moving Commander, grabbing her hands before she could contact her.

"Okay, okay! You win!" He said while repositioning her hands to his shoulders. "Last time I saw you move that fast I was sliding down the collector platform" she said, failing to resist the urge to tease him.

"If I had known I was to be used for manual labor I may have just taken my sweet time …", earning him a punch in the arm. Resigned to his fate, he walked over to the pile of boxes, intent on at least making a dent in the number to be unloaded.

'_Spectre. Hero of the Citadel. Mover'_ he thought to himself while looking at her enjoying his plight.

"So what's the plan for today?" he asked while slowly trying to figure out what was contained in the box before him, oblivious to the fact that most of the stuff in boxes were his things as Tali was used to traveling light even with his efforts to have her splurge more on herself. Seeing the dilemma he was having, she let a smile stretch across her concealed face.

"Well, I was going to go meet with Kasumi to discuss plans for a refit of the climate control system at _Shepards_ and see what she could get us, the …" she said before being cut off by a groan.

"Tali … keep it legal, remember who you are dealing with. Garrus would fry both of us in varren fat if we had his mate out reusing her old talents, especially with him as a detective at C-Sec now", using his most serious voice he could muster, unconsciously checking his pockets to make sure he had his credit chit with him.

"Trust me" she playfully said before going out the door, making him shake his head as a laugh escaped from him as he continued his assigned duties by the captain of this household, or so she thought.

* * *

><p>"So will I see you for dinner tonight?" a hooded figure said into her communicator while sitting at a table on a balcony overlooking the lake of the Citadel. The calmness of the waters was in contrast to the emotions she was feeling. Even though she had grown accustomed to the long hours, the nights spent alone, and the dangerous assignments he was never willing to say "No" to, she wasn't happy about it.<p>

"I don't know yet, probably don't count on it" the C-Sec detective said, knowing that this would be the fourth day in a row he would be working late. _'I'll make it up to her'_ he thought, an awkward silence following for what seemed a lot longer than it really was. Even though he was _not a good turian_, he still fell into the common mold of long hours that his mate had to endure alone. He hoped that she knew how much he wished he was with her instead.

"Be careful Gar… Garrus ok?" she said before he ended the transmission ended abruptly. Knowing that he was most likely not alone, she corrected herself to avoid him suffering embarrassment at the nickname she had given him.

"Everything ok Kasumi?" her companion mentioned, returning to consuming her dextro safe drink, enjoying the various flavors and sensations it provided. _'Definitely need to remember the name of this one'_ she thought while looking intently at her friend.

Looking to ease her friend's worries she quickly responded, "Yes, he is just working late so I am flying solo for dinner, _again_", obviously annoyed with the reoccurring prospect. "Sometimes I wonder if this is his way of doing _calibrations_ again", drawing a shared chuckle.

Drawing her chair closer to Kasumi, she spoke in a lowered voice "So were you able to find anything of use for the refit at _Shepards_ we discussed?"

"I think I got pretty much all that you asked for, just don't ask me to identify what half that stuff is. I even got some good deals too."

Watching her friend giving her a stern look pressing for more information, Kasumi raised up both her hands before adding "Don't worry its all legit stuff!" which drew a gentle nod from Tali.

Seeing another opportunity for information on a more touchy subject that Kasumi was reluctant to volunteer "And the _other_ thing?" she asked, rubbing her hands together which drew a sigh from her friend. "Yes, I spoke with him about it, you should be getting a message thru the extranet from him soon", drawing an excited hug from her companion.

"I hope you know what you're doing Tali. I doubt Shep would too happy about this …"


	6. Now or Never

"He is one stubborn son of a bitch" the human merc said before throwing back another shot of the green liquid, amassing a collection of empty glasses while his 3 companions looked on through glazed over eyes with collections equal in number, their rambunctiousness drawing stares from the other patrons. With their weapons placed clearly on the table these tended to end abruptly.

"Strong too; the bastard lifted me off the ground like I would one of those hot asari strippers! Lucky for him I want my creds, I would have taught him a lesson.", drawing the glare of the group, causing the courage he used to make the boastful statements to leave him immediately.

"So he still won't go? What the hell is his problem? If someone would offer me that much creds to move out of that shithole you could keep all my stuff too" the batarian said as he stared into his drink, swirling it slowly as if he was checking a fine wine before looking at the humans sitting next to him, adding with a smile "Must be a human thing."

"Hell I still don't know what so important with clearing the building in the first place. Burn the bastard down I say, I'll take half the credits that they are spending to move 'em" the smaller human said in-between a belch from both ends which caused discomfort to the spot where he was lifted up, the knuckles of his assailant had left bruises.

Shaking his head as a grin crept on his painted face, the turian in the group spoke "All I know is that we don't have much more time before that place needs to be cleared, and from the sounds of it, this human is going to be a problem."

Collectively feeling the stares of his two alien and one human companion, the human who had yet to speak sat forward in his chair while looking downward in thought. Quickly grabbing his crude weapon that vaguely resembled a knife from the table, the heavily scarred man with an impressive physique having one eye completely white the other a very pale blue slammed it down through the table to the hilt before speaking, his icy voice sending chills down the spines of the patrons who overheard him "Problems I can handle."

* * *

><p>Gossip had come naturally to Kasumi, being a cloaked thief she often would gather all sorts of information that people would volunteer when they thought they were alone or with trusted companions. In her friend Tali she had a willing accomplice to listen to what she had learned, especially the exploits of one Conrad Verner, the founder of <em>Shepards<em> to the chagrin of commander Shepard whose last meeting with him nearly ended with Conrad being shot in the foot.

"So he was on Omega I guess looking for some merc's that had kidnapped some Asari merchant from Illium who were looking to ransom her to some krogan clan, of course wearing the official_ replica_ N7 armor with _karate_ _chop_ _action_ …" drawing a playful scowl from her veiled friend.

"Okay, okay! I'll cut down on the embellishments. Anyway, I guess he confronted Aria T'Loak as soon as he arrived on Omega about his mission while she was coming out of the bathroom …" Causing Tali to shake her head and reach for her visor, similar to a human gesture of reaching for the bridge of the nose.

Before she could continue her story, a chime sounded from Tali's omni-tool signaling a receipt of a message. Recognizing the tone that signified the level of importance of the message, she apologized and began to read it, barely containing the excitement level that grew within her. As she finished the message and shut down her omni-tool, a look of joy and peace came over her.

"I take it its good news Tali?" Kasumi said, drawing a tearful nod from her friend.

Standing up, Tali walked slowed over to Kasumi's balcony, resting her arm on the railing, looking out at in to the vast expanse that was the Citadel as a warmth came over her body, tears slowing forming in her eyes. Kasumi joined her, slowly gripping her free hand while turning to face her friend before she spoke.

"I take it he still doesn't know what you have been up to, does he?", turning her head briefly side to side in response. "I'm going to tell him, I just know if I didn't go about it this way, he would have been against it."

In a comforting tone her friend replied "Can you blame him? It's quite a risk Tali, and he loves you so much ..."

"Which is why I am doing this for him, for us." politely cutting her friend off.

* * *

><p><em>'I thought she would never leave.'<em>

Rushing through the crowded sidewalk, Shepard hurried as fast as he could without going into a full sprint.

_'I hope I am not too late, said I would meet him over an hour ago'_

Shepard had elected to use any stairs available to avoid the time it took for the elevators to go from one location to another. As he finally arrived at his destination, out of breathe, he waived frantically for the person he was meeting to come over.

"You just made it Shepard, I was about to go back to work. I figured over an hour wait even for the Hero of the Citadel was long enough" he said in his attempt at a serious tone. Truth be told, he would have waited as long as it took.

"Yeah yeah, sue me. I was busy with Tali …", he attempted to say before being interrupted by a grinning turian "I bet you were".

Playing into his teasing, Shepard feigned anger "You want me to even up those scars for you _Gary."_

"If you did that, I would still only be half as ugly as you", ending with a share laugh between friends.

Sitting down on the bench overlooking what Shepard assumed was some kind of alien atrium, Garrus slowly removed a box from bag he had been carrying close to his side as if his life depended on it.

"I picked this up just like you asked, so you really are going to do it Shepard?" he asked, looking at his friend for any sign of doubt.

"Tonight's the night. I am assuming she is running around with Kasumi right now? You remember to hide your credit chit this time?" he asked while unconsciously running his fingers over the box, feeling as if time was standing still, remembering how that oversight had been costly to both of them.

"Yeah, I guard it about as well as that" he said gesturing to the box that Shepard was holding. "I better get going though, technically I am on still on duty". Standing up, Garrus turned to begin his way back to his desk, hoping that this would be one of the last nights for awhile that he would miss out on spending it with an awake Kasumi.

Looking at the contents of the box, Shepard could only think of one word to describe what he saw, _'Beautiful_' . Hopefully the intended recipient would think the same.

Realizing that his friend was already quite a distance away from the bench, he shouted "Garrus!", drawing more than just the attention of his friend. At a loss for words, he said the first thing to come to his mind.

"Thanks."

* * *

><p>"Why are we heading this way John and why do I have to have my visor completely darkened? I better not trip over anything …" a playfully annoyed quarian said to her Commander.<p>

"Trust me" was his response as he led her down some steps towards what felt like a more quiet location than they were at previously. She could only imagine the looks they were getting. Reaching the desired location, he turned to face her.

"Do you remember when we first met Tali?" causing her to think back to the circumstances that had led her to coming to the Citadel, eventually to being saved by Shepard in that alley all those years ago. She recalled fighting by his side to take down Saren on the Citadel while fearing his death under the debris that fell on him. Even then, she knew she had feelings for him. Her heart racing with emotion, her mind drifted to his death during the attack on the first Normandy. Mourning him for so long, she never really healed from the pain of his loss till his rebirth at the hands of Cerberus.

_'Has it been so long …'_ she thought before interrupting her own thoughts "Yes … I do", nervously moving her hands together.

Grasping each of her hands, curiously looking at her three fingers as he ran his fingers through hers, he pulled her closer to him, resting her head against his chest, his arms around her. Taking the opportunity that her head on his chest presented, he spoke softly.

"When I … when I died and came back I was angry. Angry that the peace I thought I would finally have at least in death had been stolen from me by Cerberus." Shepard paused attempting to keep his composure. Tali listened intently, knowing that this was not easy for him, a tear slowly came to her eye, hidden by her darkened visor.

"I was wrong. Even in death, I doubt I had any peace as my soul was alone in the void. When I … returned, I was still alone. Many times I tried to drown away the loneliness at the end of a bottle, especially after Freedom's Progress ..."

He stopped again, looking off into the distance. Feeling his grip on her tighten, Tali returned the gesture. She of all people knew how much he was hurt by what Ashley had said to him there, it was a subject even to this day he never liked to discuss. Running his hands to the sides of her visor, she instinctively knew what he wanted, clearing her visor so he could see her face. Her gaze clearing the pain in his heart with the love that she possessed for him. Seeing his nervousness building, she looked up at him so he would know it was okay to continue.

Finding the strength from this, he spoke "All the while the more I tried to kill the pain, I only became more lost and wished I had never been brought back."

Gently caressing her visor while looking into her eyes, her tears freely flowing, he continued "But we found each-other again and I realized the only peace I have ever felt has been with you."

"_You_ are whats best in me. _You_ are all I need Tali, and I will fight to be everything that you deserve, if you will have me ...", pausing to take a breath which he felt he had been holding forever.

_'Now or never Shepard'_

Kneeling down in front of her, reluctantly releasing her from his arms, he looked up at her with that smile she had grown to love and rely on for strength.

This was the moment she had always dreamed of, a dream that had finally come true, for the both of them.


	7. It'll Be Quick

**_[A|N]: Big thanks to SergiusTheGreat for beta reading for me, and a big thanks to everyone willing to read and review. I will also be attempting to increase chapter length quite a bit more starting with Chapter 8.  
><em>**

* * *

><p><em>the present …<em>

_"Pain can be controlled recruit! You just have to disconnect it!" A voiced yelled at the young man who writhed in pain on the ground from the compound fracture of his arm, a portion of his exposed bicep hanging limply, soaking the sweat covered mat in blood._

_"And you, Shepard! Did I tell you to stop!" the man of authority yelled, spitting the words as a fast as he could think of them._

_"No sir!" He yelled as a reflex, slowly eyeing his squad-mate that was being lead to the infirmary by one of the medics on duty for incidences just like this, a common occurrence at this level of training._

_"You think your little show of mercy will stop your enemy from killing you when they have the chance?"_

_"No sir!" he yelled again and again till his voice was hoarse, darkness suddenly enveloped him, the images of the instructor fading way._

_"Help Shepard! Help Us!" A barely audible scream came out of the void, surrounded by the roar of a Thresher Maw, the remains of Alliance soldiers scattered about in macabre tapestry of blood and death._

_Running with all his strength, the screams distanced themselves from him while repeatedly calling his name before being silenced. Falling to his hands and knees in defeat, he gasped for breath, each intake filled with foulness from his comrades' remains. Feeling wetness on the ground, he raised his hands only to see two cybernetic enhanced appendages glowing back at him, covered in blood and bile. Shaking his hands hysterically he felt the darkness cover him again only to be replaced with the bodies of untold numbers of dead people from all races, paralyzing him with fear._

_Suddenly the ground beneath him shook violently until a figure burst forth from beneath, sending him and countless corpses flying backwards; nearly knocking him unconscious. Slowly extracting himself from the grisly pile that covered him, numerous faces stared blankly in his direction, frozen in the moment of their deaths as if accusing him. He finally broke free, only to have his vision filled with a form that gestured towards him, the smoldering stench of rotting flesh surrounding him as he lowered down to a pyramid of torn flesh, similar burning piles present in the distance without end._

_"I am beyond your comprehension, beyond you", a voice thundered that struck at Shepard's core._

_"Sa … Saren?" was all he could muster in response as he stared on in disbelief._

_A cruel smile crossed the former Spectre's lips as he reached down into the horror below him, lifting up a lifeless body by the back of the neck, its suit torn in numerous places, its helmet broken as blood slowly pooled at its inner base before trickling out onto the flesh and ground below._

_"Ta … TALI!" he screamed, instinctively running to close the distance as fast as he could, his rage filled biotic powers surrounding his body in an eerie glow._

_"She's mine now Shepard, thanks to you." He said, immediately followed by blood curdling laughter._

_Leaping with all his might he managed to tackle the battered body while striking the traitor, removing her from the clutches of the resurrected turian who fell backwards into the burning pyre before hitting the ground on his back, trying to cushion as much as he could of the fall with his body._

_Gently placing her blooded form on the ground while supporting her back and head in his arms, he ran his fingers along her cheek as softly as possible as if in disbelief that it really was her, eventually reaching the side of her lips before he was startled to feel a weak grasp on his arm, her eyes meeting his._

_"John … Keelah, I hurt so much … " she spoke at almost a whisper, the blood that had been pooling in her helmet pouring freely into the punctures in her suit, the puddles that did managed to form immediately overflowing down to the ground, a sickening dripping sound followed her labored breaths._

_"Stay with me Tali ..." was all he could muster as his heart tightened in his chest. Drawing his face closer hers, he placed a gentle kiss on her lips as if attempted to breathe his life into hers. Suddenly he felt the dryness of dust on his orifice followed by a crumbling of a substance that once was her body in his hands._

_"John …" she managed to say while reaching out for him before she disappeared into a mass of charred ash, an imprint from her finger tips remaining on his cheek, the heat driven winds blowing most of it away leaving only the engagement gift he had given her, its presence mocking him; a mocking which was joined by a voice from behind._

_"She's in hell because of you, you know that Shepard!" Saren crowed following it up with a piercing cackle as its owner placed a three fingered hand on his shoulder. Slowly a dark glow began to form in Shepard's hands, his eyes filled with the only emotion he had remaining…_

_Hate._

_Turning to meet the sadistic turian, he struck him with all his biotic power, sending him crashing into the ground several feet away. Moving quickly he pounced on his retreating foe, knocking away the defensive motions the flaying traitor attempted to use for protection. Repeatedly Shepard struck him in the face, each blow penetrating deeper into Saren's flesh; each blow compacting blood, sinew, bone, and the various cybernetic changes done by Sovereign._

_With each strike, a background chorus of clanging metal combined with an inhuman scream could be heard till his hand finally broke through the surface of what had been a vision of Saren's face surrounded by his own personal Hell; the horrors he suffered replaced with a burst of stale cold air that surrounded his body, a dim glow slowly creeping in as the door to his former tomb laid many feet away._

_Shivering, he found the courage to move forward._

* * *

><p>It had been a poor night at the quasar machines for the turian-for-hire. Losing most of the credits he had on him and finding his luck with the various dancers wasn't much better, he wasn't even lucky enough to come across one person that looked better off than he who he could rob to make up the difference.<p>

'_Stupid_ _pedestrians'_ he thought as he moved passed another group of them, sizing them up for potential mischief with the _pick-__pocket bump_.

'_They __always__ think__ that__ since __I__ am__ a __turian __I__ am__ above __robbing__ them, __probably __be__ different __if __I __was __a __quarian__.'_

Knowing that his debts, or rather the lack of his ability to pay them, let alone the _vig_ he owed each week were becoming a serious problem which attracted the wrong kind of attention, he made his way through the various back alleys of the Citadel. Unfortunately, this was known to the individual who had been following him carefully since he left the casino, using the shadows to hide his rather large presence.

"You know you should actually be walking in a more crowded area." The figure said as he stepped out from behind a corner, his large frame broken up by the heavily scarred light armor that he wore, an oddly shaped edged weapon hanging loosely from his side.

Moving his hands up to his face he lit a cigarette, letting the toxic smoke fill his lungs before slowly releasing them to the night air. The smoldering cigarette gave a dim glow to his features, equally scarred as his armor, one eye a pale white on white, the other a piercing blue. His hair was disheveled with long braided strands falling to the each side of his face, a goatee frosted white at the tips hanging several inches below his chin completing his features. For most that had the unfortunate luck to meet him under these circumstances, this would be the last thing they would see.

"Since they sent you, would it have mattered?" The turian said, slowly sizing up the situation. At this distance, he knew going for his pistols would be futile; he would be dead before he could shoot. _'Please let __it __be__ quick'_ he thought.

"No one sent me, not yet anyway." The massive human said as he walked towards him. It had been awhile since they had been in each others company. The human felt it was necessary to disband the group after the routine sweep and clear of a non-cooperative tenant went horribly wrong, well, at least for the tenants that is.

"So why are you here LC? I doubt this is some friendly visit. If so, you could have picked a better place. Hell, you could have met me at the casino, I could use the creds and your luck." he finished while slowing shifting his weight to a less threatening posture.

"Our previous employer from that job a year ago wants the old team together again for some more work. Creds would be enough to retire on, at least they should be."

Stopping to take another drag on his cigarette before flicking it to the ground, its embers dancing in the distance before being extinguished, he continued "Any ideas where I can find them?"

"Well, Travis took up with some plump asari whore at that bar we used to frequent back in the day, hits the red sand pretty hard. As for the blink, I don't know. He is still on the Citadel last I heard doing protection work for whoever has the credits."

"I'll find him." He said before turning to leave, slowly making his way back to the shadow he came from before he stopped. Glancing over his shoulder at the turian still standing somewhat dumbfounded in the place he left him, he slowly spoke "Cutter, the next time we have to run into each other like this, I promise I'll be quick", before disappearing into the darkness.

* * *

><p>The collection he had built up was a testament to the tolerance his body had after almost a year of abusing the turian ale he was found of, not for its pleasing properties it had on his palette, but its ability to numb his conscious. Groggy eyed, he moved his arms across the table knocking off most of the bottles onto the floor with a crash, a fine mess of broken shards of glass waiting to claim an unsuspecting victim that dared to walk across their domain. Not that anyone other than himself could be a victim; that issue had taken care of itself awhile ago.<p>

Leaning back into his chair to enjoy the calming effect it had on his churning stomach, he contemplated what had transpired in the past year. Realizing that reflecting on the past was a waste of time other than when it pertained to the mission at hand, he sat upright. Removing the datapad he had been reviewing prior to his escapade with the turian ale from the drawer, he began a review of the research and clues he had been documenting, hoping that some fact that he missed would finally be the lead he needed.

Looking up briefly after what seemed like hours, he placed the datapad down on the desk in defeat. Nothing new had been gained; nothing new had been brought to light from his repeated reviews. Slowly he reached down to the larger drawer below where he stored the datapad and pulled out the only friend he had.

Removing the seal on the bottle he allowed himself an indulgence of using a glass, filling it with the bright liquid before quickly chasing it down his gullet, repeating the process until his mind started to drift back into a more comforting intoxicated state.

Looking up slowly from the desk where his head had found a resting place, Garrus allowed the darkness of sleep to envelop him. The glow of two picture frames, one containing a long dead happy couple in an embrace, the other of a beautiful human female with a slight seductive smile once meant only for him, keeping him company.


	8. I Know You

**_[A|N] Thank you everyone for your reviews and your pm's, I appreciate it a lot. WARNING: This chapter has content that may be disturbing._**

* * *

><p>Under normal circumstances, the former XO would have returned to her slumber and ignored the annoying buzzing that was coming from her communicator at this hour, its noise filling the posh apartment that suited its owner's tastes.<p>

Usually a former date would not get the message when a follow-up meeting never materialized and in a drunken stupor would contact her in the middle of the night. _'The price of being this well enhanced'_ she conceitedly thought. Unfortunately, this was turning out to be the norm, with no worthy suitors being found.

This time however, she recognized that the tone coming from her communicator was different. It was a tone that she hadn't heard since …

Quickly jumping up out of her bed, the former Cerberus agent hurriedly cleansed herself before putting on her trademark low-cut jumpsuit that to this day she was unable to part with.

_'Modesty be damned.'_

Reviewing the communicator log, she let out a gasp as she saw what it contained and where it had originated from.

_'No … It can't be.'_

A weakness overcame her. Her hands gripped the nearest table, steadying herself till the strength returned again.

Knowing that the chance of this day coming had always been a possibility, at best a statistical anomaly, it had been an albatross she was forced to bear alone. Each day that passed without receiving the message she feared had freed a part of her soul, but now, that illusion was shattered.

Taking a moment she looked upon with a smile a picture of her sister and her standing together, a set of playful _bunny ears_ that Oriana felt she had to add.

Composing herself, Miranda Lawson quickly sent out a message before heading towards the door. Grabbing her weapons, she hoped that they wouldn't be needed.

* * *

><p>Each step caused his bones to creak. The passage of time in his tomb caused his body to shudder in uncontrollable movements, his mind fighting through images as he pressed forward into the unknown.<p>

The path was subconsciously familiar to him as he made his way through the streets. He was ignored as if his presence was not out of the ordinary before he arrived at an abandoned building, worthy of being torn down at best.

Leaning against its structure with his left hand, a flash of light struck his mind causing his face to tense as images raced through it before settling on a memory.

_"So you sure about this? It's not like we have to live like Spartans you know even off the grid …" He said before being interrupted by an elated young quarian gripping his arm._

_"Yes, I am sure. I for one won't miss the elevators" she said, drawing a smirk from her companion._

_"I am quite sure I will after making a few trips to get our stuff up there, thanks to you." Drawing a playful punch to his arm …_

_"Aren't I worth it?" The young quarian said, placing her hand on her hip while tilting her head to the side, one of his favorite poses._

_A smile crept across his face before he moved in closer to her, his face against her visor._

_"You know you are."_

His breathing elevated, he found himself leaning against a wall, a light glow of biotic energy coming from his hands, a barely noticeable dull pain in his arm.

Shaking his head clear of the memory he had just relived, he felt compelled to go into the building. Pushing his way past the trash and obstacles before reaching the stairwell, he looked up in amazement at how far up it goes.

Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to make his way to the top floor. Driven by a compulsion that he didn't understand yet was powerless to disobey he continued before coming to a worn door. Its lock had long since been broken by looters looking for an easy score.

Feeling he was at the precipice with his courage faltering, Shepard closed his eyes and stepped towards the door, pushing it open as it met his extended hand. Allowing the door to come to a rest, he walked inside to what was once his former home.

* * *

><p>This section by the lake had always been her favorite. Secluded, but still the light gave a beautiful reflection off of the water, broken up only by the stones she would skip into the lake, troubling the water before peace returned.<p>

Unfortunately, the state of her heart wasn't as easily calmed, let alone the loneliness she felt as this spot had often been shared with a certain turian who was noticeably absent.

_' … Please come back to me …'_

She thought to herself, hoping that whatever spirits he believed in would look favorably on her prayer.

_'It would have been easy to go back, so easy.' _She had thought many times since making the decision that tore at her.

Looking over the water as she skipped another stone into the lake, its rise and fall over the water in parallel with the feelings in her heart, she softly spoke into the nothingness.

"I never knew how much losing _them_ took a toll on you, or what it would do to us."

Suddenly an unwelcomed voice came from behind "Life is loss Miss Goto, I thought you would have realized that by now after Kenji …" disturbing the silence that was somewhat comforting to her.

Startled, she simultaneously activated her cloak while drawing her locust, turning only to see a figure immediately standing in front of her, his large scarred hand grasping the trigger mechanism preventing her from firing, his other hand holding an eccentric edged weapon to her throat.

With the physical contact interrupting her cloaking device, he leaned over. He moved his hand holding the blade to slowly caress her hair while breathing in its scent, the strands falling with each breath she took.

Moving his head to the side of her own, he softly spoke "But you never did like to listen to what you didn't want to hear, did you Kasumi?" An open-mouthed grin crossed his face revealing a set of sharpened teeth, the smell of death prevalent on him.

"Lu … Lucius? Lucius Cain?" She asked, knowing that these were most likely her final moments alive.

"Yes." He said before darkness took her.

* * *

><p>Executing the protocol she had put in place, the security footage of the morgue for the time period she desired was instantly copied to her encrypted personal files, replaced by a stock footage. Upon a very close review, it wouldn't hold up, but for her purposes it was sufficient.<p>

Arriving at the scene she made her way into the building, moving with purpose to her desired location, Shepard's vault. Opening the door, she was greeted by the site of the vaults door with a hole punched through it from the inside, the stench of stale air hung heavy in the room.

Indifferent to the sight, she moved over to the rest of the vault, looking for anything that would give a clue to his whereabouts. Finding that clues to his location were not present, she leaned back against the wall next to his empty tomb, slumping down to the floor, hanging her head low.

_'I'm so sorry Shepard.' _She thought as a feeling of defeat overtook her before shaking her head.

_'No, I can do this. I owe you for what you did for Oriana, for what you did for me …'_

Realizing that she had little time to waste if she was to find the Commander before someone else did, she stood up and composed herself.

_'If I was you, where would I go?'_

Running images through her mind, she came across one that made the most sense and quickly proceeded towards the door before running into a wall of familiar muscle.

Looking past the beautiful woman before him, he saw the remains of what had been the final resting place for Commander Sheppard.

Angered, he grabbed the woman in front of him, her shock at his action preventing her from putting up a biotic barrier.

"Dammit Miri … What the fuck did you do?" He said, cutting her off before she could speak.

"I'm … I'm sorry Jacob." was all she could say before rushing out the door, her former Cerberus colleague running after her.

* * *

><p><em>The knock on the door was sooner than she had expected. Closing the box holding the gift Shepard had given her, she stashed it under the loose floorboard she had found while decorating.<em>

_Adjusting her veil, she made her way out of the bedroom past the bridal gown she soon would be wearing, knocking over the extra holo-invitation sitting on the nightstand. _

_Picking it up, she slowly traced her fingers over the words, giggling at the date they had selected._

_'Halloween, such an odd sounding name.' She thought to herself._

_Clearing her mind as she heard the second knock on the door, she put down the holo-invitation. __Forgetting to take her shotgun in her excitement, she made her way to the door._

_"Back already …" she started to happily say as she unlocked the door before being cut-off as it swung violently open. _

_"Well look what we have here boys! The bastard has been hiding a quarian pet!" the batarian said as his made his way through the door, 3 other figures immediately flanking him._

_"So pet …" The batarian said with as much disgust in his voice as he could muster. "Where is your master? Cowering somewhere back there perhaps?" His insult drawing a snicker from two of his companions, the third aloof._

_Tali slowly backed away from the door towards the middle of the living room, her antagonists circling her. Suddenly the smaller human in the group rushed forward, striking her in the head hard enough to stagger her._

_"He asked you a question bucket! Where is he …" He spit towards her direction before being cut off by a swift kick to the groin, a punch immediately connecting with his jaw._

_Attempting to following up her attack, a second blow intended for her attacker was intercepted by the large human in the group, his cold grip causing her to shudder from his touch._

_Holder her forearm still while looking down on her with wide eyes, he leaned his face towards hers as a cruel smile revealed his angular teeth. _

_"Now that wasn't very nice." _

_He said before striking her with the back of the hand that had been holding her, knocking her to the ground. Sliding across the floor from the blow, she came to a stop at the feet of the turian, almost unconscious._

_ "This bitch isn't going to talk, boss …" The batarian said while looking at the larger human, his air of authority present. _

_Reaching down to the body at his feet, the turian grabbed violently at her. Lifting the barely conscious quarian up against him as he held her by the neck and waist, he dug his fingers into her suit. Piercing her flesh with his talons, the blood slowly trickled from her wounds. _

_ Leaning against the wall near the rather large window overlooking the street below, he calmly lit a cigarette. Taking a deep drag which he held in for what seemed a long time, he slowly let the smoke leave his nostrils. _

_ Knowing that his companions were waiting for his orders, he turned his head looking at the battered quarian. Her fate in his hands, he coolly he spoke._

_"When did that matter?"_

The vision knocked Shepard to his knees, his hands trembled with biotic energy. Sweat poured down the commander's face as he tried to slow his breathing.

Before he could compose himself, another vision penetrated his mind with a spike of pain surging through him.

_Struggling with all her might, she was forced to the floor by two of her assailants as their defacto leader looked on with indifference in-between puffs on his cigarette._

_"Hey, me first." The human runt spoke, moving into position as the turian released his grip on her._

_Seeing an opportunity to escape, she sent another kick into the human. Striking him in the stomach, she attempted to stand up but was struck in the face with a heavy object by the batarian, the force shattering her visor, breaking her nose as well as several teeth. _

_"Damn! This quarian has a Spectre grade shotgun. Old … but still better than any shit I have."_

_Raising his eyebrow at this comment momentarily, the large human continued his watch outside. Dropping the now smoldering cigarette but to the floor, he lit another._

_"Hey let me see that …" the turian said while stepping towards the batarian who pulled away._

_"Fuck you Cutter, get your own!"_

_Slowing the human who had survived two kicks from the female quarian began to regain his breath. Looking at his two companions arguing over the shotgun, he noticed a wedding dress in the background._

_"Fucking bitch thinks she's human" he mumbled under his breath._

_Seeing that the quarian had rolled over and was slowly crawling away, the injured human closed the distance between himself and her quickly. Jumping on top her, he rolled her over to face him._

_"You ain't getting off that easy, are yah bitch …"He attempted to say before stopping, his gaze focused on her face. _

_Even in her bloodied state, he had not seeing anything quite as beautiful as her. _

_His rage building as he thought of the pleasures the groom was most likely enjoying with her that he desired, he began to animalisticly hit her repeatedly with both hands while tearing off her suit._

_Seeing that she had been sufficiently placated, he started._

_Tali's gaze was clouded over as she felt the sweat pour on top of her from his assault. Going in and out of consciousness, she could barely make out what was being said._

_"Hey, save me some Travy." Growled the batarian as continued to check out his new prized possession._

_ "Please … stop …" was all she could quietly say among his muffled breaths._

_In-between the sting of her tears as they dripped into her open wounds, the man's sweat mixing with her blood, and the repeating pressure she felt from the human on top of her, she vaguely made out the image of the batarian taking the humans place._

_"Damn, if I knew it was like that, I would have bought me a quarian whore long time ago too!" the triumphant rapist said to his turian cohort who waited for his turn._

_Pushing the batarian off of her as he finished, Cutter looked down at the barely alive quarian, her battered exposed body sending a rush of lust through him._

_Slowly taking a breath as he moved over her, he moved his face to the left side of her head, whispering in her ear._

_"Try not to enjoy this too much …"_

"NO!" he screamed as the vision ended, his body forced into convulsions at the horror of what had transpired.

The anger traveling through his body overtook him. He lashed out at anything in his path, destroying various items in numerous states of decay. His fists punched holes in the walls to the sounds of bones cracking, his biotic energy pulses throwing furniture around the room.

The next wave hit him, its force much stronger than the last.

_He had taken longer than he had anticipated during his meeting with Garrus but figured she wouldn't mind, after-all she had basically pushed him out the door._

_Making his way up the steps he heard the muffled sounds of light impacts on the floor. As he came to the door he noticed that is was slightly ajar._

_"Tali ?" he spoke as he pushed open the door, revealing the horror of what was happening, instantly freezing him in shock, if only for a moment._

_Unfortunately a moment was more than enough._

_Moving quickly, the human who had been disinterested in what had been happening moved his hand to his blade. Releasing it from its sheath he threw it at the man who had intruded on the scene, striking him in the chest with a loud thud, the tip striking one of Shepard's spinal implants, disrupting communication in his nervous system._

_"See Ya!" yelled the smaller human, still reveling in the crime he had just committed. The larger human returned to leaning against the wall while drawing another cigarette, his task complete._

_"John …" She softly cried under the oblivious turian as she saw him slump over. His head struck the ground as the blade propped his body upward._

_A cruel scowl came across the turian's face as he saw the concern in his victim's eyes. Violently grabbing her head, he ripped off the remains of her helmet before biting down on her neck as he finished, drawing only a whimper from her._

The force of the memory threw him onto the ground in front of the shattered window, the glass dug into his bare hands and feet. Feeling the visions returning in his mind, he felt compelled by an unknown force to move his arms apart, kneeling with his back facing the window.

_Pulling the knife out of his chest, he let it drop to the floor, a pool of blood surrounding it._

_"Bastard's still alive boss." the batarian said. _

_Looking over at the man who couldn't accept his fate, he looked at each of his men. The batarian and Travis stood in front of the couch, Cutter adjusting his pants as he stood, a badly beaten and bloody form laying beneath him._

_Motioning with his head towards the man slowly trying to crawl towards the now still quarian, the trio grabbed him. Moving him over to the window, they had him kneel down while pulling his arms apart, the smaller human and the turian holding him. _

_Slowly Shepard repeated her name as life slowly left his body, his voice growing quieter during each iteration, his attackers oblivious to what he was saying._

_Uncharacteristically the large human began to pace in front of Shepard, looking down at him periodically. Suddenly he stopped, a side grin escaping his face as he eyes narrowed._

_Grabbing Shepard by the collar, he moved his head over to his ear as he spoke words only Shepard could hear._

_"I know you."_

_Releasing him, he quickly grabbed the shotgun that the batarian had claimed. Pointing it down at Shepard, his body turned sideways as he held it with one hand he pulled the trigger, the blast sending him through the window to the street below._

Shepard screamed as he collapsed to the floor unconscious, the energy burst that had over-took him blowing most of the contents of the apartment into the walls around him.

A light glow radiated from his body, the injuries he had sustained from the glass slowly closing unbeknownst to him.

Quietly a figure looked on at him from the doorway; the shock she possessed at seeing him alive was quickly replaced with sadness. A set of strong hands resting on her shoulder were not enough to prevent a single tearing from rolling down her cheek.

_'What have I done ...?'_


	9. Technically Speaking, No

_**[A|N] Thank you everyone for your reviews and messages. Good, bad, or other, I appreciate them all.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Don't tell me what I do or don't need Kasumi." The angry turian said as he searched the various cabinets in his place. His words filled with venom she had not heard before, at least, not directed at her.<em>

"_This isn't you. Can't you see that?" She pleaded with him as he moved from room to room._

"_Look, just because I have a drink now and again does not mean I am some raging drunk. You never once had to worry about pulling me out of some bar, or getting physical with …" He tried to say before he was cutoff by a visibly angry thief who finally let out what she had been feeling._

"_No I never have, but that doesn't mean you haven't hurt me." _

_The words hung in the air as Garrus froze._

_Slowly he closed the cabinet he had been searching as his hands rested on the handles, his eyes looking back at her. Meeting his gaze with intensity, she knew this could be her only chance at reaching him._

"_I am hurting too. But I know that they wouldn't have wanted us to live like this, can't you see that?" _

_Slowly his hands slumped towards his sides as he contemplated what she had said. Considering this an opening, she pressed further._

"_Everything you went through these past years with Shep, are you going to just throw that away now that he's gone?"_

_Her words stung him. Turning away from her, he walked over to his desk, looking at the picture frame containing his long dead friends. Drawing in a deep breath, he turned and faced Kasumi, speaking in a level voice as he held in his emotions._

"_Everything Shepard taught me from the first time I met him I have never forgotten Kasumi. I would have spaced myself if he asked, I still would."_

_He paused as he let his words sink in. Seeing she was still intently looking at him for more, he continued._

"_And Tali was like a sister to me, so don't you dare go putting their ghosts …" He stopped as he felt the anger inside him building as he feared he may say something he couldn't take back. Calming himself, he started again._

"_I have to see this through till the end. I owe them that much and hope you can trust me on this." He said as he turned back to his desk, taking a seat as he pulled out the cold case file he had been researching earlier before he began his search._

"_But I understand if you can't." He finished before focusing again on his research._

_Standing in shock as she felt her heart break, she stared at him for what she felt was forever, his focus never changing._

'_This is it.'_

_Walking towards him she stopped less than a foot from his chair, his back facing her. Reaching out towards him she came close to touching his shoulder but changed her mind. Reluctantly she activated her cloak and made her way to the door._

"Time to wake up!" The armed guard yelled as she threw a bucket of cold water onto her. Instantly she came to life in a coughing fit, the memory of the last moments she had with Garrus fading. The shock of the water quickly wore off as she scanned the room to access her situation.

She was in a small room or so it appeared, the shadows preventing her from correctly identifying its size. Both her feet and hands were bound to a chair that appeared to have sedative injectors incorporated into its design to prevent escape. It was a crude design at best, but very effective.

There were two armed guards, a female human and an asari equipped with pistols and lightweight armor that she could clearly see but no markings were present on the armor to identify them with a certain merc group. She sensed however that these were not the only people in the room.

"Anyway a girl can get some light in here?" she mused.

Her question had the desired effect as out of the shadows came a cool response "Always the jokester, aren't you Kasumi Goto?"

Walking forward, the owner of the voice made his way past the two guards and stood in front of his captive, towering above her. Seeing her eyeing him, he began to pace side to side in front of her for an uncomfortable amount of time, causing the guards in the room to because uneasy as they wondered what exactly he was doing and why.

Deciding to add to the sound of his boots banging on the floor, Kasumi made several hard stops with her feet in time with his before asking "Aren't you supposed to ask me some questions, or am I supposed to _admire_ your little cardio workout?" Her comment instantly drew giggles from the guards.

Unmoved by her attempt at humor at his expense, he leaned in towards her with a smile, his familiar sharpened teeth shown as he spoke.

"It was worth a shot, but I guess you prefer to watch _calisthenics_, Kasumi Goto."

Searching her face for the reaction he was expecting based on the insider knowledge he had just given, he was surprised to see very little.

'_Impressive.'_

"I take it you have some questions for me, isn't that right Kasumi Goto?" He said as he stood straight, his hands behind his back while his blade rested at his side. Its handle had been stained with what she assumed was the blood from those who had met an untimely end from it.

Knowing that her own blood could soon be adding to the discoloration; she looked him in the eyes as she arched back slightly in her chair before calmly speaking.

"You'd be doing me a favor by either calling me Kasumi, or Miss Goto, not both."

A half grin crept on the face of her captor, the guards again struck with a fit of giggles.

Turning his head swiftly to the guards he shot them a glare that caused the laughter to cease. Motioning with his eyes to the door, they promptly left the room, re-positioning themselves just outside the door.

Turning his attention back to her he stared silently. Unable to resist, she threw out another verbal jab.

"What? Was it something I said?"

Ignoring her comment he turned around and walked back into the shadow from where he came. Grabbing a chair that was hidden from view he walked back towards his prisoner before setting it in front of her, the back of the chair towards her.

Straddling it as he sat down, he placed his hands in a folded position on top of the backrest of the chair. Oddly he rested his head on his arms as one would expect a child bored in class, staying in this position for a minute before he decided to speak.

"Tell me _Kasumi_. What is it that you _want_?" he said with what appeared to be genuine interest as he put strong emphasis on the last word.

Adjusting herself to lean forward as much as possible, she smiled as she spoke "You mean other than you letting me go and me decorating your body with the rounds from my locust? Ramen would be good. A towel too."

Standing to his feet as he let out an awkwardly obnoxious laugh he was joined by Kasumi in the odd revelry.

"I'll see what I can do." He responded before sliding the chair back into the shadows. Bowing, he proceeded to make his way to the door.

Quickly he conversed with the guards, prompting the asari to look her way while nodding at him. Leaving hastily, the asari disappeared from view as the human guard took up a more defensive position for a single person. Shutting the door behind him he looked at Kasumi before shaking his head with a smirk on his face.

"_What_?" she inquired, allowing herself a small grin.

"Nothing. I just thought you would have wanted Garrus Vakarian to live, that's all."

Seeing her expression drop, he leered at her before shutting the door, knowing that even the most flavorful Ramen in the galaxy would have no taste now.

* * *

><p>"He was dead Miranda, you reviewed the reports yourself, even visited the vault they had him in." Jacob said as he lifted Shepard using his biotic powers onto the couch that had managed to stay in one piece after the energetic blast. For some reason, Jacob felt more strain that usual using his biotics while lifting him.<p>

Realizing something he hadn't thought of before, he asked "Wait a minute, why did you go and visit his vault?"

Ignoring his question Miranda rushed to Shepard's side. As she began to examine him, her eyes grew wide as she reviewed the data on her omni-tool.

'_These readings, they are … unusual.'_

Seeing that he wasn't going to get a response from her at this moment, Jacob sat down on the floor beside the couch. Fumbling with the broken bits of furniture that were near him, he wondered how much longer it would be before he got some answers.

"Anything?" He asked after he felt he had waited long enough.

"I … I don't know for sure." She said in an obvious state of shock after reviewing the data she had gathered from her scans.

"What do you mean _you don't know for sure_?"

Feeling his anger grow, he bellowed "If you had anything to do with this Miri, so help me …" before being cut off by a sharp look from Miranda, turning to face him before she spoke.

"Mr. Taylor, I'll have you know that I have nothing but respect for the Commander."

"Don't pull that _Mr. Taylor_ crap with me especially after what we have been through. The way I heard it you had a lot more than just _respect_ for Shepard. If this is your way of satisfying _that_ need that everyone on the Citadel seems to be getting a crack at, then you are one sick …"

"Cut the shit you two!" A voice came thundering from behind the arguing former crewmates, the hurt in Miranda's chest from Jacob's comment quickly removed. The voice was rough with authority that demanded obedience.

"Shepard!" They both yelled in unison as they rushed to his side as he slowly tried to steady himself as he sat up.

"Miranda … Jacob … I wish I could say it was good to see both of you."

Looking around at his former residence, the realization of the horrors that took place here sunk in. Placing his elbows on his knees the commander ran his fingers through his hair, the pain in his heart hung heavy in his chest.

Looking at his former XO, he waited for her to say what was on her mind. Seeing that she was still in some state of shock at seeing him, he decided to break the silence.

"You know what I am going to ask Miranda, so just spit it out." Shepard said as he gazed at the ground beneath his feet, his fingers crossing together on his forehead.

"Yes Commander, you are."

"Again …" He said dejectedly, the loneliness of the words mirroring the state of his soul.

"Technically speaking, no. Not _again_."

Unable to control his urge to barge into the conversation, Jacob blurted "No? What do you mean _no, not again_?" which drew an agreeing look from the commander, puzzled as well as to meaning behind Miranda's response.

"I don't know how to say this Commander …" she started before being waved at by Shepard to proceed. If anything, he still retained his desire for people to get to the point.

"You were never really dead."

"Well shit on me." He said as he stood up, obviously angered at the news that most men would relish.

"I am not really sure what happened, but it appears that your implants remained functional after your … your untimely demise."

Seeing that Shepard had focused his attention solely on her, she continued.

"The technology we brought you back with was very experimental. Our knowledge of the long term consequences was at best, incomplete."

"Incomplete?"

Jacob said which drew an icy glare from Shepard, quickly stopping any further interruptions that Jacob had in mind. Turning his focus back to Miranda, he nodded which she took as a signal to continue.

"The technology in you has regenerative capabilities which you are already aware of. For reasons I do not comprehend at this time, the rate of regeneration has accelerated considerably. Injuries that you sustain now depending on how extensive …"

Interrupting, Shepard raised a hand in the air signaling for her to stop.

"Just answer me this Miranda, are you telling me I can't die?"

"I am not saying you cannot be killed Shepard. The amount of trauma done to cause you to expire would have to be sufficient to overwhelm the regenerative capabilities of the implants. Even then, there are still complications."

Miranda hesitated to continue as she wasn't sure how to proceed.

"Just spit it out Miranda."

"For you to permanently expire, your implants would have to be sufficiently incapacitated to prevent the regeneration of damaged tissue. Even then, your consciousness may still exist in some form even if the regeneration technology was destroyed; I am just not sure …"

A loud crash was heard as Shepard grabbed the couch with his hands, reinforced with biotic energy as he threw it into the wall, cutting Miranda's explanation short as she recoiled from him.

"Listen Shepard, I know this is a lot to take in ..." Jacob tried to say in a consoling manner without insulting him. Unfortunately, it didn't work.

"Don't give me that shit Jacob! According to Miranda here I was never really dead and would have one hell of time truly dying. Even then the part that makes me _me_ could exist like I was some fucking AI."

Hearing the venom in Shepard's words, Miranda felt the urge to power up her biotics before pushing that thought out of her mind.

"Everyone basically left me to rot and went on with their lives, but for me it has been a never-ending fucking nightmare of watching Tal ..." He froze as his voice broke up at the mention of her name, leaving only silence in its wake.

Walking over to the shattered window that he was the cause of approximately a year ago, he looked down to the street below, imagining what went through the minds of the men who killed him as they saw him fall. Their faces burned into his mind never to be forgotten.

Those men who, in the brief moment they crossed each other's lives had destroyed everything he cared most for. And yet as he gazed out onto the street below, life moved forward oblivious to it all.

_'LIFE.'_

He thought.

_'Life ...'_

Cruelly stolen on the eve of what would have been their happiest moment together, _her_ life.

Seeing that he was lost in thought, Miranda started to move towards him but was lightly restrained by Jacob. His hand grasping her wrist as he pulled her close to him, he lightly spoke for only her to hear.

"Give him a minute Miri, I can't imagine the hell he is going through right now."

* * *

><p>"Hey, yeah its me … Its been a long time … Listen, did Cain contact you yet?" the turian said to the voice on the other end, listening for any signs of deception.<p>

"Cain, Lucius Cain … No? Okay listen up. He is going to be contacting you … I don't know exactly what the fuck for, hold on."

Pausing as he looked around him to make sure his conversation would be in private, he leaned back against the wall of the alley he had taken refuge in before continuing.

"He is looking to get the old team together … all he said is that the previous employer from that sweep and clear we pulled wants us for another job … yeah, creds enough to retire on he says … Fuck, I don't know what for. Does it even matter? Hold on …"

Hearing footsteps, Cutter took what he felt was a defensible position along a seam where the wall had been decoratively built up, his hand over his pistol. The mark would have their back to him by the time they passed his location for an easy ambush if necessary. Moments passed before the sound finally had a non-threatening figure associated with it. Passing unaware of the armed turian in the dark, he continued on his way.

Moving his hand from his pistol, he continued his conversation.

"Listen, I don't trust Cain but I need the creds … you heard about that huh? Do I need to watch my back from you now too? … I don't like that walking in the shadows shit he likes to pull either … Yeah, you don't know if he is coming to talk or slit your throat … Anyway, I was thinking we meet him together, better odds …"

He said before stopping as he heard a beep on his omni-tool.

_'Speak of the devil.'_

Quickly he reviewed the message he had just received, committing the instructions to memory before returning to his conversation.

"… You too huh? I guess he figured you wouldn't like that coming out of the shadows shit either … Okay, I'll meet you there and we'll head on over together … I got two pistols on me as always, you? … You still have that? … Alright, meet you there."

Adjusting his weapons to a more concealed position he made his way out of the alley to the agreed upon meeting point.

* * *

><p>"Shut Up!" he yelled into the air, his words only to be heard by him alone. Ignoring his command, the buzzing continued on his omni-tool.<p>

_'Whoever that is, they sure are persistent.'_

Raising his head off of the desk, Garrus assessed the damage.

_'Empty bottle of cheap ale – check.'_

_'Pile of cigarette butts – check.'_

_'Hangover from hell – check.'_

Unfortunately for him, the buzzing from the omin-tool added to the pain he felt in his head. Reaching for his omni-tool he knocked over what was left in the bottle, its contents slowly dripping onto the floor.

_'More where that came from ...'_ He thought as he fumbled for a replacement from his stash of booze and cigarettes.

Finding what he was probing for, he quickly used its contents to fill his waiting throat. Crudely he wiped the excess that escaped from his lips as the pounding in his head started to abate. Placing the bottle down before returning his attention to his omni-tool, he briefly enjoyed the silence before its buzzing started up again.

Angrily he reached for his omni-tool, answering in a gruff manner.

"WHAT! "

Identifying the voice on the other end, he composed himself before continuing.

"Yes, it's me and it's not detective anymore, thanks to you … Cut with the pleasantries Executor, what do you want? … WHAT?"

Garrus paused as he tried to process what Executor Pallin had told him, his face losing the look of disgust that he previously had as he spoke.

_'Finally, a real lead …'_

Hearing the Executor calling his name, he cleared his mind as he focused back on the conversation.

"Yeah I am still here … Go ahead and send 'em … Okay, I'm pulling it up right now …"

Looking at at his omin-tool as he reviewed the three images that Executor Pallin had sent him, his facial expression changed to one of unadulterated hatred.

Continuing to the video files that were sent, he played what appeared to be some sort of soundless footage shot from a low grade security camera showing the group entering the building before it cut to a new time index. This new index was very brief but from it he caught a glimpse of what appeared to be a figure falling through the field of view of the camera, its final resting place unseen.

_'Shepard …'_

The final footage played with its time index advanced mere minutes after the previous one, its contents showing the group leaving the building quickly before it abruptly ended.

Drawing in anxious breaths as he reviewed the images over and over again, he tightened his fist till his knuckles crackled, his talons drawing slight amounts of blood from his palm.

"When did you get this? … Don't give me that Executor, how could this just have been reviewed now? …"

The explanation he was receiving barely contained Garrus' anger.

According to the Executor, the footage was originally part of a sting on a red sand operation but hadn't been reviewed yet. Before being filed with the rest of the evidence on the case which had fallen apart due to bureaucratic resistance, the date logged caught the attention of a C-Sec clerk who after review brought it to his attention.

"Okay, say I believe all this, where can I find them … Okay, forward it along to me."

Reviewing the data he had just received, he knew the location.

"… You know what I am going to do, so stay out of my way … If I find you are lying to me Executor … That's right, a new one."

He said before ending the transmission. Standing up he found he needed to steady himself against the desk as the shock to his system from the drink and the news were proving to be overwhelming to him.

Wrenching his body to the side, he vomited.

Slowly wiping the filth from his chin, he ignored what had just been deposited on the floor as he made his way to his weapon storage locker. Retrieving his weapons, he gave them a good once over before placing them on his desk.

As he quickly put on his armor a stray thought entered his mind.

_'I forgot how much easier this was when she was here.'_

Taking a deep breath as he cleared his mind of the thought, he continued. Finishing his checkout on his armor, he positioned his weapons to their respective hard-points. Moving towards the door he stopped briefly at his desk, looking pensively at the lone human in the picture frame before turning his attention to the happy couple in the other.

_'Let's finish this.'_


	10. Honored Wishes

**_[A|N] Thank you to everyone for reading and reviews. Please feel free to let me know what you think, good, bad, or otherwise. I appreciate it all._**

* * *

><p>"So how long do we have to wait for that fucker to show up?" The obviously annoyed batarian said as he took another swig of the powerful ale he had ordered. Swirling the contents that remained, he finished his drink while motioning to the bartender to have another round sent to the table.<p>

"Hell, I don't know. Maybe he's having trouble finding shadows to hop in and out of. " Drawing laughter from his companions, the turian slammed his drink down on the table in joint revelry. Seeing an opening to needle one of his companions, Cutter decided to draw first blood.

"So Travis, of all the asari you say you had at your fingertips, you had to go get with the only fat one on the Citadel …"

"Fuck you Cutter!" He yelled as he started to draw the poorly maintained hand cannon he had been concealing in his pocket, his uneasy aim met with dual pistols pointing back at him.

"Piece of shit probably doesn't even have a thermal in it …" Cutter started to coolly say before being cut-off by the batarian; a highly modified spectre grade shotgun pointing in the general direction at both of them.

"Which one of you motherfuckers wants to bet me that this one doesn't?"

He bellowed as he continued to motion the shotgun back and forth at them before jerking his body towards them causing both to flinch. Finding humor in the situation he began to laugh loudly before being shortly joined by the laughter of his companions who wisely returned their weapons back to their respective locations.

"Just like old times huh?" The batarian said as he placed the shotgun on the table immediately in front of him.

"If you mean by Travis still being a pussy …" Cutter attempted to say before being interrupted by a glare from the batarian and Travis, his concern obviously directed at the non-human.

"Yeah, old times …" Travis said before downing his drink. "So tell me, what are we all doing here?"

"I take it you didn't hear from Cain yet?" Cutter inquired which drew a confused look from the small human.

"I have been staying pretty much tech-free these past months, doing lots of reading."

"So you're as broke as Cutter over here and on the lam Travis?" The batarian said which drew a guilty look from the human as well as an uneasy one from the turian. Seeing an opportunity to get back on track, the turian spoke.

"Look, call it what the fuck you want. All that matters is that we have a chance here to get some creds that would be more than enough to retire on from what he said. I don't care if you fuck it away on some tech-free hermit bullshit reality. Just don't fuck this up for me."

Seeing that raw emotions were starting to get the better of his turian companion, the batarian decided to interject his opinion on the situation.

"Ok, so now that we got that shit out of the way, let's get down to business."

_'My sentiments exactly …'_ Garrus thought as a scowl crept on his face, his eyes locked on the shotgun that lay before the batarian proving his guilt. Calming the bloodlust he was feeling from seeing the weapon, he took another drink of the ale he had ordered just out of view of the three.

Quietly, he quickly checked his assault rifle as it lay across his lap concealed from onlookers.

_'I have to be quick, precise.'_

Scanning the targets at the table he figured that at this distance he would need to take out the turian first followed by the batarian. The human he would save for last as he appeared to be the least threatening. Clearing his thoughts, he continued to listen in on the distant conversation utilizing the advantages of having Cerberus cybernetic implants.

Suddenly a simultaneous beeping could be heard coming from the omni-tools from at least two of his targets. As Garrus watched them carefully, he noticed that after checking their omni-tools the batarian had rested his hands on his shotgun while the turian intently began scratching at the table drawing the attention of the oblivious human.

Without warning the trio scattered in different directions as the batarian opened fire with his shotgun in Garrus' direction. The round glanced off of his shoulder, spinning him to the ground as he fell from his chair. Luckily he had his shields activated preventing a more serious injury.

Taking up defensive positions as people began to flee the bar the turian opened fire with his dual pistols indiscriminately. Striking several of the patrons as they made their way past him, he relentlessly continued firing in Garrus' direction as he took cover behind his disintegrating table.

As he attempted to return fire with his assault rifle at the turian he felt the impact of several pistol rounds on his shields from his left, the same direction the human had fled. Just as he repositioned himself to take aim at the human he heard the tell-tale carnage shot approaching him from the batarian.

Acting on pure instinct he quickly leaped from his position behind the table, barely avoiding the impact that took down two more patrons. Rapidly composing himself he made his way behind the bar which was better armored than he had expected, his shields absorbing several more impacts before shutting down as the withering fire continued.

Pinned, he returned fire sporadically to keep his attackers from rushing him.

_'Well, this couldn't have gone worse …'_

He thought to himself when suddenly the back door to the bar exploded revealing several heavily armed individuals coming through the door. Their weapons trained on his location, they opened fire as they made their way towards cover, bunching together as they moved passed the debris of shattered tables and bodies.

Seeing an opportunity Garrus opened fire with his assault rifle into the lead merc's face, their head exploding from the impacting rounds almost immediately. Seeing their path blocked by their fallen comrade, the rest of the unit scattered as they dropped to the floor for cover. Unfortunately, Garrus had exposed himself to his original targets' return fire. Penetrating his armor on his forearm, his assault rifle sustained damage in the process.

Dropping immediately back to cover as further rounds impacting around him, he took assessment of his situation as he retrieved his pistol.

_'Spoke too soon …'_

* * *

><p><em>"Have you two thought about setting a date yet?" The thief inquired as she watched Shepard strain to keep his focus on the furniture he was biotically lifting, a turian overseer looking on. Seeing that her betrothed was focused on the unusual role of following orders, she chose to answer for the both of them. <em>

_"Well, last time we spoke about it we didn't get very far."_

_"I am assuming you two were in the bedroom when that happened?" Kasumi teased, drawing a guilty glare from Tali._

_"Well, next time you two are alone, try to actually set a date before engaging in anything else." _

_Looking over at the two comrades who finally had agreed on a location for the furniture to the relief of both, Kasumi smiled before focusing her attention back towards her quarian friend. Her voice quieting so only Tali could hear her, she spoke._

_"Have you told him what you have been up to yet?"_

_Nervously Tali began to fidget with her hands. Seeing the uneasiness in her friend's actions, Kasumi looked to calm her nerves._

_"Now don't start that or else you might as well wear a sign on your head for him to know something is up." _

_Drawing a grin from Tali as well as the desired effect of calming her hands, she continued._

_"Ok, so I can assume that in-between all the talks you two have had in the bedroom, this hasn't come up at all?" Shaking her head to signify that she hadn't, Tali motioned for Kasumi to move closer._

_"I promise I will tell him soon. Just keep this a secret for a little while longer, please?" she said as she looked at her hooded friend intently, her visor-covered features allowing the emotion in her request to show in her eyes._

_"Okay, Okay! You win. Besides, I think I am having more trouble keeping Gary from spilling the beans than me telling Shep outright." _

_A look of shock came over Tali's face at the realization that they were not the only ones who knew of what she had been up to. Kasumi sensed that her friend was none too pleased with this revelation. Quickly she attempted to allay her friend's fears._

_"I know what you're thinking but I didn't tell him directly. He overheard us talking and being the overprotective turian that he is looked into some of my communication traffic. I guess he was afraid I was stealing components you wanted for Shepards. Needless to say I wasn't too happy with him. I let him find out how supportive the couch was compared to me."_

_Unable to allow herself to be angry at her friend, she burst out into laughter at the thought of Garrus on the couch and its supportive qualities. Hearing the laughter coming from the hooded friends, Shepard and Garrus stared at them with puzzled looks._

_"Watch this …" Kasumi whispered to Tali before making her move, raising her voice so it was clearly audible to anyone in the apartment._

_"Yeah, It was only like this big!" She said as she gestured a size with her hands, the distance between then fairly close together. _

_Instantly realizing where she was going with this, Tali made a similar gesture while tilting her head to the side as if confused by the object she was referring to. Looking over at the two males, one whose expression had frozen in place as the other turned a somewhat redder color, the two friends burst out into laughter at their expense._

_Composing themselves after what felt like hours, they continued with their conversation to the sounds of more directions being given by the turian to the Savior of the Citadel._

_"Have you guys decided on how you are going to tie-the-knot?" Drawing a puzzled looked from her friend, she continued. _

_"Figure of speech Tali." A giggle escaped the quarian's lips as she realized what she was referring to._

_"I am assuming that at some point Shep's going to don the suit so you can link up …" She attempted to say before being politely interrupted._

_"Well, I think for my people that is something we will do formally in some fashion, but, I want to also do something that is from his culture which is part of the reason we came over today."_

_"Wait? You mean it wasn't so Shep could be Gary's personal slave?"_

_Letting a grin grow underneath her visor she continued "Well, I guess that was an unintended perk for you guys. What I really wanted to get from you was your help."_

_An uneasy pause filled the space between the two friends as Tali looked down at her fidgeting hands, the courage to continue escaping her. Finally after what seemed like ages, Kasumi decided to break the silence as she quickly grasped Tali's hands, ending their restless movements._

_"You know this usually works better when you tell me what it is you want me to help you with."_

_ "I want to wear a human wedding dress … and I want you to be my maid of honor …"_

"How's the flavor Kasumi? I hope it meets with your approval." He said with an air of arrogance as he looked in at his captive, snapping her out of the pleasant memory she was having.

Seeing that the bowl of Ramen he sent out for hadn't been touched, he shook his head.

"Not eating won't change anything Kasumi. You might as well enjoy this meal. After all, it is what _you_ wanted." His verbal attack finally struck a chord with her as she turned her head towards him before she spoke.

"I promise you Cain, if you hurt him, you die." She said before turning her head back to the direction it had been facing as she tried her best to not let her emotions betray her.

Faking an abrupt realization that he had forgotten to mention something else, he gestured to the guards who turned on a previously hidden screen showing the inside of a bar with an apparent battle taking place between a group of armed men and someone behind the bar counter.

To her horror she recognized the figure behind the bar as it was struck by a round through the forearm, blood freely spurting from the wound. Seeing her reaction to the image on the screen, he let a smile cross his face as he spoke.

"We all die Kasumi, it's just a matter of when and how."

Seeing the strain on her features from watching her mate in a dire situation, Lucius Cain smirked as he continued.

"And for _poor_ Garrus Vakarian, it's now."

* * *

><p>Slowly he made his way over into the bedroom that had been ransacked since he was here last.<p>

_'I wonder …'_

He thought as he came to a halt near the location where the bed he shared with her had been. Recalling a time when he glanced over at her direction while she knelt on the floor, he stepped hard on the corner of the floorboard causing the other end to fly up towards him.

Yanking the board free he looked down to see a small box that hadn't been disturbed for a long time, the dust gathering around the imprints made by a familiar three fingered hand. Reaching down he lifted up the box carefully as some of the dust dropped off.

Studying the box as if he hadn't seen it before, he hesitated. Drawing in the strength to continue he slowly undid the clasp that held it shut before pausing again. Taking a deep breath he pushed the lid upward as it creaked slightly, the passage of time making itself evident with the sound.

_'It can't be ...'_

To the commander's surprise, the contents that at one time were most carefully stored in the container were revealed, undisturbed since the rightful owner had last placed it there. Reaching with his hand he clasped the item when suddenly he felt a burst of energy surge through his body, his vision immediately going blank.

_"Tell me John, why is that day special to you?" The curious quarian asked as she sat on her lover's lap, her hands gently running up his arms._

_"Honestly? It's the one day where things just felt right." He said which drew a confused look from the beautiful form sitting on his lap._

_"But from what I read basically people would dress up in frightening costumes. Other than getting candy which with that slight belly you are developing now I am not sure I want to encourage. Why is it so special to you?" She asked again as she attempted to understand the importance her betrothed placed on that day._

_Carefully flexing his abdomen as he reacted to the comment, he replied._

_"I guess I better take Jacob up on his offer? I know it's not like you are used to any fat quarians on the fleet. I guess I can't see you having a fat husband either."_

_Drawing a playful punch to his ever suffering arm, he smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes. Knowing that by her nature she would not let this go, he decided to tell her._

_"I guess growing up, it was the one time of the year I felt that I could be something more than I was even if it was only pretend. I really enjoyed that."_

_Seeing that she was looking at him intently, he volunteered more._

_"And with you by my side, I always feel that way. So I figured why not combine the two?"_

_"Oh John …" Tali started to say, a tear escaping her eye as her joy overwhelmed her._

_Drawing her closer to him, he slowly began to kiss lips as lifted her up before placing her back down on the bed, his body resting gently on top of hers as he continued his embrace. Running his hand along the side of her cheek, he broke the kiss that she was enjoying as he stared at her._

_Reaching for him, she attempted to continue the entanglement that their mouths had been enjoying previously but was thwarted as he teasingly pulled away. Admiring the beauty of her features, he traced every line and curve with his eyes as the splendor of her face burned into his mind._

_"Do you know how beautiful you are Tali?" He asked, knowing that words couldn't do justice in their description._

_"Stop it …" She attempted to say softly as self-doubting embarrassment grew inside her before being cut off._

_ "You are Tali." He said with as much seriousness he could muster, blanketed with the emotions he felt which drew tears of joy from her._

_Letting his words sink in for a moment, he proceeded to kiss her deeply as she embraced him tightly. Reluctantly breaking there union, he smiled at her as she slowly opened her previously closed eyes, a trait he had grown to enjoy whenever they were locked in a deep kiss._

_"So, now that we got that date setting business out of the way I guess I don't have to worry about Kasumi having Garrus pressing me to actually set a date versus other activities while we are in here?"_

_He teasingly said as a guilty smile grew on Tali's face, a slight nod answering his question as she gripped him tighter. With a deep desire, she rolled him over, reminding him what those other activities were. _

Suddenly he felt his vision return. The memory had felt as real as when it had originally been made. Staggering to the floor, he kneeled on the ground with one leg, his free hand resting on the knee that was raised. Composing himself, he pushed off with his free hand, raising himself back to his feet.

Running his fingers across the item in the box, he grasped it tightly as blood trickled down his hand before throwing the container across the room, smashing it against the wall. Startled by the sound Miranda and Jacob ran into the room.

"Are you ok Shepard?" Miranda said as he loosened his grip, the wound healing quickly to everyone's amazement.

"No. I'm not."

* * *

><p>"Tell me something Miranda, what happened to those who did this to me … to us."<p>

He asked as he stared at the object in his hand, the blood residue present from where he had gripped it tightly. Seeing that this could be a touchy subject, Miranda looked to Jacob for support in breaking the news. Seeing that it may be best for him to speak first, Jacob moved forward, his biotic barriers activated.

"Listen Shepard, I know this isn't going to be easy to hear, but you need to know. After what happened to you Garrus pretty much took over investigating what happened and refused to let anyone be involved. From what Kasumi told me, he felt obligated to do this himself."

Drawing a glare from Miranda upon learning of his communications with Kasumi, Jacob confirmed her suspicions that they still talked to each other. Feeling a set of glowering eyes trained on him, he continued.

"He wasn't having any luck though cracking the case. The fact that Tali chose to have you two live off-the-grid didn't help matters either …"

He said before being cut off by a visibly angry Shepard whose biotic energy flared in his free hand. Seeing this, Miranda raised her biotic barriers.

"Choose your next words carefully Jacob."

"Look. I don't blame Tali for that, no one does. But the truth is it made it difficult to find anything out about who did this."

Jacob's words slowly calmed the anger rising in Shepard, the glow in his hand fading. Assessing the situation, Miranda decided to interject while maintaining the barrier she had raised.

"I contacted Garrus on several occasions to assist, but in reality there wasn't much more we could do than what he was already doing. If he couldn't find anything out especially as a detective at C-Sec with knowledge of the area, none of us were going to do better."

Her words drew a nod of agreement from Jacob. Shaking his head in disbelief, Shepard spoke as calmly as he could, ignoring the anger building in him.

"And what about the Shadowbroker, Miranda? Or did everyone just go stupid when it came to Liara?"

His words caused Miranda and Jacob to look at each other nervously.

"What?" Shepard said in response to the reactions he received. Nodding slightly at Miranda, Jacob decided to respond.

"T'soni honored Tali's wishes Shepard."

Visibly enraged by this knowledge, Shepard fought the urge to lash out, instead waiting for Jacob to continue. Seeing the rage that was building in Shepard, Jacob cautiously spoke.

"When Tali wanted to be off-the-grid, she spoke with Liara. She agreed to not monitor anything concerning you two. I didn't buy it at first especially knowing how she felt about you, but Garrus confirmed it."

An uneasy silence fell across the room as Shepard contemplated the implications of what Jacob had just told him. Taking one final look at the item in his hand he placed it in his pocket. Facing his companions, he focused his vision on Miranda.

"Where is Garrus?"

He asked in a monotone voice as he restrained his emotions, his words more in the form of a statement than a question. Anticipating Shepard's reaction to the news, Miranda had already made attempts to contact Garrus to no avail. Knowing that this wouldn't be accepted by Shepard, she decided now would be a good time to come clean.

"He is not answering any communications. However, there is another way to find him … I can trace his implants."

Puzzled, Shepard and Jacob both looked at Miranda before realization started to creep into their minds.

"So you chipped him? I thought you agreed not to do that Miranda!" Jacob yelled.

"I agreed _not _to do that to the Commander. Against my better judgment at the time, I didn't have a control chip put into Garrus; but his implants do have tracking capabilities present in them while Shepard's don't. They were just never turned off when implanted."

"So how did you find Shepard, Miranda?" Jacob asked as curiosity got the best of him.

"I figured that he would be drawn to this place."

Seeing that the ins and outs of how she found him weren't important to Shepard, she decided to move the conversation forward.

"Your orders, Commander?"

Looking at Jacob, Shepard's gaze received an agreeing nod in return as Jacob handed him an SMG.

"Move out. Let's find him."


	11. You Can't Be You

**_[A|N] I hope this chapter and its length everyone enjoys. Good, bad, or otherwise, I appreciate all your reviews.  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Many times death should have claimed him and yet he lived.<p>

_'To fight another day.' _He thought.

Pinned down without the hope of rescue, he wondered if it would have been better to have died one of those times long ago instead of here, alone. Shaking his head as the impacting rounds slowly disintegrated his cover, he knew that he had only one last wish that would go unfulfilled.

"I think we wounded the son of a bitch!" Travis yelled.

Continuing to sporadically fire in the general direction of his target, he drew the ire of his turian companion.

"Hey, can you at least attempt to _aim_ once in awhile or are you too much of a pussy to pop out of cover and fire?"

"Cut it you two! We got him pinned down and I believe along with wounding him we also damaged his assault rifle. "The batarian shouted over the roar of weapons fire.

Pointing at the supporting mercs that had joined the attack, he gestured for them to lay down suppressing fire. Changing his position, he then motioned to his companions to make their way closer to the target, covering their advance behind repeated blasts from his prized spectre grade shotgun.

_'Shit. This is almost going to be too easy. Whoever this turian is, he sure pissed off the wrong guy.'_

Quickly he popped his head out from cover to survey the battle that raged before him. The turian mark was returning fire randomly with a pistol that appeared to be a hand-cannon. Effective when used to place aimed shots, it was out of its element as a suppressive fire weapon as it currently was being used.

_'It won't be long now.'_

Seeing that his partners were in position, the batarian shouted for the mercs to move up as his turian and human companions laid down a heavy barrage of fire on the pinned foe.

_'These mercs are useful.' _Cutter thought as he caught a glimpse of them moving forward as he opened up with both his pistols till his thermal clips were spent.

Dropping behind his cover, he reloaded as he prepared for the final push. Looking at his human counterpart who was doing the same, he nodded in his direction to signal his readiness. Even though he held a level of disgust for Travis, he knew that he would do his part to take this turian down. Grasping his pistols tightly, he could already feel the sensation of peace that the credits he was about to earn would bring him.

Pulling his sniper rifle free from its hard point Garrus placed it over his lap. He knew that in close quarters it would be pretty much useless against multiple assailants, but its initial blast could be effective at least in taking down one aggressor at an extremely close range, un-aimed. At a minimum, it would knock them off their feet. Remembering that he had been silent for too long, Garrus quickly placed his pistol over his head and fired a few rounds.

_'Gotta keep them honest.'_ He reluctantly thought to himself.

The jarring his arm received from the kick-back of the pistol reverberated through his body and hit his wounded arm with enough force to cause him to wince in pain. Slowly he positioned the sniper rifle in a manner to be quickly fired with his injured armed in the one direction he felt they would come from.

Breathing in deeply, he held his pistol in a manner to give him the best position to open fire in the two directions he felt they would start their attack. A brief silence overtook the room as both sides prepared for what they felt would be the final assault.

Looking over at both groups, the batarian leader nodded to both to signal the beginning of the final push. Standing immediately he unleashed a heavy torrent of blasts from his shotgun as his companions joined him with their respective weapons. Moving forward, the two groups closed quickly on the turian's position, the crackle of gunfire met with unexpected bursts of biotic energy.

* * *

><p>Any measure of hope that she allowed herself to feel had been replaced now by despair. The images being relayed to her through the screen sapped any optimism she possessed with each passing moment. In his current state and the number of attackers he was facing, Kasumi knew he didn't have long.<p>

_'Please, not again …'_

Fighting against her emotions, she strained to keep her self-control as the flood of tears attempted to escape her eyes. Struggling against her bonds, she knew that even if she was able to get free, she had no idea where this battle was taking place, let alone could she make it in time to stop it.

Feeling the hopelessness of the situation growing, she continued to work at her bonds with her free hands, hoping against all logic that Garrus could hold on long enough for a miracle to happen. All the while she never took her eyes off of what was taking place on the screen, no matter how hard it was to view it.

Her struggle against the bonds holding her torso and legs to the chair stopped as she glimpsed him shaking his head as if in regret of some memory he held. Her struggle to hold her emotions in check being overcome, a stream of tears escaped her eyes as they dripped down onto her supple cheeks, wetting the floor as she shook her head to clear them.

Her last ounce of hope spent, she fell into a state of melancholy as she solemnly watched the events play out. His sniper rifle placed across his lap, she knew that he was hoping to catch one of the attackers with a near point blank fatal blast at close range.

_'At least you won't go alone ...'_

Breathing in deeply as she attempted to take in the strength necessary to watch his coming death, her gaze was met with the start of the final assault. Repeatedly rounds struck Garrus' position as they tore away at his cover. The batarian who apparently was directing the forces cruelly opened up with his high-grade shotgun as he was joined by the rest of the attacking forces. Repeatedly rounds struck Garrus' position as they tore away at his cover.

Suddenly, an unexpected explosion overflowing with blue energy overtook the room causing the video feed to halt. Her heart racing, her eyes darted back and forth as she attempted to find any image of what was happening on the screen. Struggling heavily against her bonds, she fought to free herself instinctively to be at his side.

Hearing the commotion, the asari guard looked in to view the scene, expecting to find a triumphant image of her fellow commandos standing over a dead turian prominently displayed, a broken human mate strapped to her chair. A cruel penalty for drawing the anger her employer she thought.

To her surprise her sight was greeted with static on the screen and the shocked look of a struggling human. Puzzled, the guard checked the feed with her omni-tool only to be met with static as well. Concerned, she broke protocol and attempted to establish contact with any members of the attacking squad that had been sent in to assist, only to be met with static again.

Disturbed, she attempted to contact Cain only to find that he was unresponsive. Motioning to her companion to take over watch of the prisoner, she quickly made her way to where he had retired to; hoping that her unannounced visit would be welcomed with soothing news.

* * *

><p>"So I take it everything is in place Cain?" the voice spoke, its audio quality crackling as it came through his omni-tool.<p>

"Yes. I made sure and set it up the way you wanted."

"And you don't have a problem with the arrangement?" The voice inquired rhetorically.

"You paid me to do a job which I took, so why would I? Having me involved or should I say, not involved in taking down Vakarian directly is your choice. Whatever game's you want to play with him before killing him doesn't matter to me." Cain said, knowing that the individual on the other end knew his ruthless reputation as well as anyone.

There would be no deviations from the paid for plan.

"Good. Make sure that it stays that way." The voice said.

"What do you want me to do with Miss Goto, after?"

A brief pause took place before the voice responded to Cain's inquiry, the words spoken without emotion.

"I have heard the saying that revenge is a dish best served cold … Make sure that she knows that." The voice said before ending the conversation.

Drawing in a breath Lucious Cain drew his blade as he examined the edges of the eccentric weapon. Admiring its craftsmanship as he often would, its blade was a combination of a variety of rare materials. These items gave it unique properties effective at dealing with the personal defenses common in his line of work. Smiling cruelly, he contemplated when its next use would be before being interrupted.

"Sir …" The asari commando stated, unsure if she had made the right call by interrupting him at this moment.

"I assume it's finished now?"

He asked as he placed the blade back into the sheath, his back facing the hesitant commando.

"Umm … No sir … There's been a complication."

"Explain."

Shifting her weight into a somewhat more defensive posture, she continued.

"We lost the feed. Also, I can't raise any of our team that was sent in."

Slowly he stroked his beard as he contemplated the news that he had just received. The uneasiness the commando was feeling began to grow, reaching a point where she felt the uncontrollable urge to speak.

"Sir … What do you want us to do?"

"Leave." He responded, lacking any concern in his tone.

"Sir …" She inquired, puzzled by his statement.

Seeing that she was not moving from her spot, he looked at her more intensely before turning around, his focus on his omni-tool. Considering that this may be a perfect moment to follow her better judgment and satisfy the grumbling in her stomach, she departed.

Smiling softly, he briefly reviewed his previous communications with his employer before sending out a message. Satisfied with what he had sent, he pulled up his contact list to speak with a familiar associate.

* * *

><p>The force of the blast had knocked most of those who had been exposed to the floor while causing the rest to stagger to their knees, effectively ending the assault. Turning to face the door where the blast had come from, the human merc who had fallen to his knees while his companions laid sprawled on the floor was met with sudden impacts to his shields. The tell-tale strikes from the SMG rapidly dropped his shielding only to be replaced with the crack of multiple hand-cannon rounds striking his visor. Shattering upon the third impacting round that came nearly on top of the others, the final round passed through his left cheek bone below his eye at a downward angle, killing him instantly.<p>

"Shit! Who the fuck are they?" Cutter yelled at Travis as he came to his feet.

Exposed to the SMG and pistol fire aimed in their general direction, Cutter and Travis immediately broke off their attacks and struggled to get behind cover. Turning to meet his attackers, the batarian returned-fire with his shotgun only to be surprised by it overheating after the first shot. Remembering this limitation of the older design combined with his previous shots, he attempted to dive for cover only to be met with a biotic throw slamming him into the wall; knocking him unconscious.

"One down Commander, possibly two!" Miranda yelled as she searched for targets with her pistol, moving to cover at the same time. The amount of strain she felt from the biotic throw was unusual.

Jacob moved quickly to take a flanking position behind the squad of mercs who were scrambling for cover, drawing his shotgun effortlessly as he took aim. Assessing the battle before him, Shepard peppered the mercs with his SMG to draw their attention to him as his biotic barriers flared from the impacting rounds.

Seeing Shepard's apparent disregard for his own safety to give an opening for Jacob's flanking maneuver, Jacob fired on the merc closet to him at near point blank range. The blast burst through the chest of his target showering those in front of it in blood and gore. Realizing they had been flanked at that moment, the remaining mercs attempted to scramble for cover. Forgetting the location of his original target, the merc closest to Garrus' position in a panic leaped over the bar directly in front of the sniper rifle he had rested on his lap.

Smiling cruelly, Garrus pulled the trigger knocking the merc off his feet. Moving quickly Garrus jumped on top of the downed assailant, pumping two blasts from his pistol into the merc's face as he pinned him down with his injured arm. Rapidly assessing the situation, he took aim at his original targets and opened fire on their position.

"Shit! Were fucking pinned down here Cutter!" Travis yelled with a terrified voice. "We have to get out of here. I don't want to die here!"

_'Fucking whiny bitch … Even if he's right.'_ Cutter thought.

Scanning the location of where his enemies were firing from, Cutter opened up on the dark-complexioned male armed with a shotgun that was closest to his position. Exposed, Cutter's rounds impacted Jacob's barriers causing him to take cover. Seeing that the other attackers were busy with the supporting mercs, Cutter ran towards the door, passing the limp body of the unconscious batarian before exiting the bar.

_'No honor among thieves …' _Miranda thought as she watched the turian run for the door.

"Miranda! Make your way over to Jacob's position, I'll cover you!" Shepard yelled as he continued to pepper the flanked mercs.

Moving smoothly through the debris that littered the bar, she arrived at Jacob's position as several rounds whizzed past her. Returning fire with several blasts from her hand-cannon, she took cover behind the overturned tables and chairs that Jacob was using.

"You okay?" She asked, sincerely concerned.

"Yeah, took a few shots to my barriers from that turian. Usually would have been nothing but for some reason I feel as if my biotics in general have been weakening recently."

Seeing the concern still on her face, Jacob gave a reassuring nod and smile.

"I feel the same way Jacob … about my biotics that is." She spoke awkwardly before randomly firing in the general direction of the pinned-down mercs.

"You two okay over there!" Shepard yelled, momentarily forgetting about the omni-tool Miranda had given him on their way over to find Garrus.

"Yes. We are ready." She calmly spoke into her omni-tool, drawing an agreeing nod from Jacob as he gripped his shotgun.

Giving the signal, Miranda and Jacob opened up on the remaining mercs position drawing their attention. Immediately Shepard stood up and made his way towards the mercs, his biotic barriers glowed almost at a blinding level. Firing steadily with his SMG, he took down one of the mercs as the impacting rounds penetrated her collarbone, spinning her around as her assault rifle sprayed wildly.

Turning to meet his assault, the remaining merc was struck from multiple angles before collapsing in a pool of her asari blood. Seeing that he was outnumbered and outgunned, Travis dropped his weapon and raised his hands in surrender just as Garrus took aim at his head. Seeing that he was receiving a reprieve from the turian he was attempting to kill, he kicked his weapon over to him.

Shaking his head, Garrus lowered his weapon before pumping a round into Travis thigh causing him to squeal.

_'I'll deal with you soon. For now, enjoy the pain.'_

Looking in the direction of the crumpled bodies of the remaining mercs, he watched as the leader of the group who saved him walk over to their location. Attempting to aim her assault rifle at him in her dazed state, he stepped down hard on her arm. Screaming in pain as her bones snapped, her wail continued before being cutoff by Shepard as he pumped two bursts from his SMG into her body. Her movements immediately ceased.

Turning his attention to Garrus, he serenely walked over to him as his biotic barriers shone brightly, concealing his face.

"Its been a long time, Archangel."

"Shep … Shepard?" Garrus exclaimed in shock.

"Yeah, seems I am going to be getting that a lot." He said, a brief uneasy smile crossed his face as his barriers flickered off.

The surprise of the moment wearing off, Garrus quickly made his way towards his previously dead friend and reached out to grasp his forearm. Forgetting that he had previously been injured on that arm, he winced in pain, stopping him from making contact.

"You okay?" Shepard said with genuine concern.

"Yeah, forgot for a moment I took a round through my forearm, and of course I have no medi-gel on me."

"Here, take mine." Came from another familiar voice he didn't expect as it approached.

"Miranda?"

His inquiry drew an agreeing nod. Taking the medigel from her, she was joined by Jacob who also nodded in acknowledgement, confirming his identity. Turning to face Shepard he spoke.

"Not that I am complaining, but what the hell are all of you doing here?"

"They came to find me Garrus after I … awoke." Shepard said, unsure of how to explain his return in a brief manner.

Seeing the dilemma the Shepard was having, Jacob decided to speak.

"We came looking for you Garrus as Shepard has unfinished business … we all do."

His words drew an agreeing nod from Garrus, the realization of what he meant was not lost on him.

"What exactly happened here Garrus?" Miranda asked as she quickly looked around at the devastation that had taken place, her scan stopping briefly as she eyed the writhing human that Garrus had shot.

Looking at Shepard's face, his eyes briefly made contact with Shepard's before he focused them on the ground. Multiple thoughts ran through his head as he attempted to formulate a response, but only one came to mind. Focusing once again on Shepard's face as she straightened his posture, he spoke.

"I found them."

* * *

><p>He felt as if his lungs would burst but he continued to run as fast as he could, his desire to escape overtaking any physical pain he felt.<p>

_'Gotta move faster, gotta get away from here.'_

Running through the crowd of pedestrians he finally made it to his destination. Momentarily feeling a sense of safety, he stopped to catch his breath as drops of saliva dripped from his mouth while he doubled over. Composing himself after a few minutes, he scanned his location for any threats.

Seeing that he hadn't been followed he leaned up against the wall that was out of view from the pedestrians that strolled by. Reaching for his omni-tool he was startled as it beeped; the person contacting him was the same one he was just going to.

Listening closely to the instructions that were being relayed to him, he shook his head before he spoke.

"Yeah, things didn't go as planned, how the fuck did you know? … Some fucking group showed up, three human biotics wasted through the entire team you sent … I don't fucking know, I think they're both dead ... Yeah, the bastards still alive."

Pausing, he listened intently to the response that he was receiving before pulling up his omni-tool to review the coordinates he had received.

"Okay I got it … Yeah, I'll head there right now … Listen Cain … Yeah, I want more … Shit, just give me their share, that's even better."

Turning off his omni-tool he wrung his hands together before checking his pistols, reloading their thermal clips as he felt necessary. Concealing his weapons, he sighed deeply before calmly joining the flow of bodies, blending into the crowd as he made his way to his destination.

* * *

><p>Sitting in his office, the smug turian reviewed the latest logs he received. His focus was lacking as his mind drifted from the task at hand. Feeling the urge to relieve himself, he attempted to stand but was interrupted by a call coming in for him, its level of importance he recognized. Knowing that this took precedence over his immediate needs, he sat back down and answered.<p>

"I have a mess I need you to clean up." The familiar voice spoke, its true speech patterns concealed via a combination of static and tonal changes.

"Look. I already did what you asked me to and I took great risk doing that as it is." The turian possessing an air of superiority said.

"Tell me something. Do you believe he's stupid?" The voice asked rhetorically.

Pausing for a moment to let the comment sink in, the voice followed up.

"Who do you think he is going to come after to find out why he was met with such resistance on what should have been a surprise?"

Any doubts or disbelief the conceited turian had left his mind as the realization of his circumstances sunk in. Sensing that the voice expected a response, he spoke.

"Okay, your right. I'll send over …" He attempted to say before being cut-off.

"No, you won't."

An uneasy paused followed, before the turian spoke.

"I don't follow? How can I clean up this mess without doing anything?"

Suddenly the turian felt the impact of an object forcing its way rapidly through his back, penetrating the front of his breast plate as it forced his shirt forward. Looking down in disbelieve, the pointed object quickly withdrew leaving a growing stain of his blood on his shirt. Grasping uncontrollably at the wound on his chest as his bowels released, he looked at the screen before him as the voice spoke the final words he would ever hear.

"You're death will do, Executor …" The voice said before ending the transmission.

* * *

><p>Turning his attention to his companions, Shepard motioned with a nod for Miranda and Jacob to leave Garrus and him alone. Looking at Miranda, Jacob understood what the he desired and spoke.<p>

"Miri, lets go and see if we can track down that turian."

His words drew the desired effect. The two made their way through the door that the turian had rushed through, ignoring the panting human clutching his injured leg and the apparently dead batarian against the wall. Seeing that they were alone, Shepard took the opportunity to break the silence.

"It doesn't look so bad Garrus." He said as he gestured toward the turian's injured arm. "Try taking a shotgun blast at point blank range unarmored sometime."

Considering that this was a moment that his attempts at dark humor were in bad taste, he quickly focused on the matter at hand. As he was about to start to speak, Garrus interrupted him.

"I'm … I'm sorry Shepard, for everything."

Seeing that his friend had obviously been torturing himself about what had transpired a little over a year ago, he reached his arm out and gave a reassuring grasp on Garrus shoulder. Suddenly a burst of energy surged through his body and mind as he staggered to the ground. Shocked, Garrus reached out for his friend but was thwarted as Shepard recoiled from him.

"Don't touch me!" He yelled as he fell to the floor.

His mind instantly was racked with images of extreme pain and anguish. Images of confusion and torment sped through as people in medical clean suits rushed back and forth working tirelessly on saving the form that lay before them. Repeatedly the figure was revived as its vitals flat-lined over and over again, the injuries oozing from infection. In the mere moments of the vision he was experiencing, he felt as if the passage of time was being measured in hours.

As the end finally came after hours of struggle, the body of the young quarian engineer ended its struggle. Somberly, a 3 fingered hand came into view as it covered Tali's features out of modesty and respect, her torment had ended.

Regaining his consciousness, he looked up at his turian friend who stared at him with deep concern.

"What was … Are you okay Shepard?"

Ignoring his words, he said the first thing that came to his mind.

"I … I saw her through your eyes. You … you stayed with her." He said as he fought back the emotions he felt from his ordeal; the energy that passed through his body leaving an eerie glow.

Realizing in horror that Shepard had somehow experienced that horrible moment in time, Garrus could only nod in response as the shock overtook his ability to speak. As his stare lost focus on Garrus, he could see a set of human eyes staring back at him in disbelief.

"I knew. I knew I knew you. But you can't be you. We put you through the window!" Travis said as he slid his body away from Shepard and Garrus in fear.

Shepard's vision immediately centered on the frightened human as his eyes narrowed. His mind briefly flickered between memory and what his eyes currently viewed. Each second that passed filled his mind with images of a content rapist watching Tali's further torment as he passed through their door that fateful day.

Standing up, Shepard made his way past Garrus towards the frightened human. Stopping a few feet from him, he lifted Travis up using his biotics till they were face to face. Contorted in fear, he struggled to break free in vain. Relishing Travis' fright, Shepard smiled maliciously before he spoke.

"Yes, yes you did."

Continuing his struggle, Travis slowly felt his temperature start to rise as the sweat began to pour into his eyes. Suddenly he felt the temperature spike all around him as he began to scream in pain as his skin bubbled and tore. Repeatedly he yelled what would ultimately be his final words as his flesh charred.

"We killed you! We killed you! We killed you …"

His shrieks being cut-off as the biotic energy burst from his eyes and mouth, searing his tongue eyes until nothing was left but ash. Allowing the remains to drop to the floor, Shepard stared at the residue of what had once been Travis in silence. The brutality of the demise initially shocked Garrus, but he immediately knew it was a well deserved fate.

Moving towards Shepard he came to a stop on his right side. Examining the remains Garrus turned his head towards Shepard to speak. Lifting his eyes as if to meet Garrus' words he caught the tell-tale glint of light off of the barrel of a weapon.

"Look out!" He yelled.

On impulse Shepard pushed Garrus out of the way as the blast from the spectre-grade shotgun impacted him, knocking him off his feet. A second blast was fired by the previously unconscious batarian at Garrus who scrambled behind a table. Closing the distance rapidly, the batarian stood before Garrus just as he was about to draw his pistol.

Aiming down at him, the batarian found delight as he took aim and prepared to squeeze the trigger when suddenly he was struck from the rear on the bend behind his knee. The force of the blow caused him to lurch backwards, his shotgun blast firing into the air. Forcefully his weapon was snatched from him over his shoulder as an arm wrapped around his neck.

Ramming the end of the shotgun into the base of the batarian's skull he quickly spoke.

"Ever come across somebody you shouldn't have fucked with? That's me."

He said before he squeezed the trigger just as the batarian realized who was behind him. The top of his skull disappeared in a shower of blood and tissue into the ceiling, the remaining portion of his body slumped to the ground, twitching reflexively before coming to a rest.

Grasping the barrel in his hands as the remaining wounds sealed themselves he touched his forehead to its handle.

_He had made it a point to visit with the crew as often as possible to get a sense of where the crew was at. He valued the time he spent with each of them, but in reality it was a good cover for him to visit his favorite quarian engineer. This day was no different._

_"Hey Shepard, what's up?" Tali said as she turned to face him from her post._

_"Do you have a minute?" He asked in a direct manner. _

_Sensing the peculiar change in his tone than his normal visits, Tali was gripped with concern._

_'Oh Kheelah, what have I done now.'_

_"Follow me." He said in the same manner._

_Making their way to her weapons locker, he stopped. To Tali's surprise chief Williams was not at her post, neither was Wrex. She continued to look around and also noticed that Garrus appeared to be preoccupied inside the Mako. _

_Seeing that his quarian engineer had found it odd that several members of the crew were not at their usual posts, Shepard decided to quickly direct her attention back to him._

_"How have things been going for you on the missions, equipment-wise?" He asked._

_"They have been going well, Shepard. That latest upgrade you gave me really helped in taking down those Geth on Noveria." She replied, unsure of where he was going with this._

_'Is he unhappy with my performance?'_

_Seeing that she was confused as to where his line of questioning was leading, he decided to clarify._

_"As you know, even though I am Spectre I don't get any support from The Council as it pertains to arming my crew. This could be a potential issue on further missions, so I went ahead and upgraded your shotgun. When you get a chance, please familiarize yourself with it."_

_Turning to walk away, he proceeded to make his way towards the Mako when he heard a gasp come from Tali's direction as he stopped at its access hatch. Focusing his vision on her even at that distance, he could see the shock she had as she examined the replacement he provided her with._

_Allowing a smile to cross his face, he watched as she gripped it close to herself knowing that the spectre grade weapon was a gift beyond any she had received before. At that moment as he viewed the joy it had brought her, he realized that what he thought were the extent of his feelings for her were beyond a simple friendship._

_Turning her head to meet his gaze, Tali nodded nervously in his direction. Allowing his smile to remain, he gently nodded back at her before turning to enter the Mako, his thoughts now firmly focused on the happy quarian._

_'You deserve it.'_

Looking at the remains of his foes as he tightly gripped _her_ shotgun, unbearable pain formed in his eyes as his resolve to punish those responsible strengthened.

_'You still do …'_


	12. Nothing Is Trivial

_**[A|N]: Thanks for the reviews everyone. I hope the direction of the story has you looking forward to the next chapters. Good, Bad, or otherwise, I appreciate all your reviews. **_

* * *

><p>Tracking the turian had proven to be an exercise in futility as the lead he had built could not be easily overcome. Not that it was the primary goal of the two former Cerberus members, they knew that their real objective was to give the time Shepard needed alone with Garrus. Stopping their pursuit, the two came to rest in front of a busy restaurant, the chatter of various couples reverberating out into street.<p>

"Any other time, I probably would say we should check this place out Miranda." Jacob said as he looked into the crowded establishment; a familiar desire present in his gut.

"I am assuming that has not applied till now, for me at least." She responded crossly, surprising Jacob and herself with the venom behind her words.

"What are you getting at Miranda?" He said as he crossed his arms, looking at her carefully.

Seeing that her mistake in bringing this subject up would not go away based on the look Jacob was giving her, she decided to come clean concerning her comments.

"I am getting at the fact that other than seeing you at Tali's funeral service on Rannoch, I haven't seen nor heard from you since." She said as her voice grew louder, drawing the attention of several of the potential patrons waiting outside as well as those seated inside.

Feeling uneasy about the stares he was drawing, Jacob tried to defuse the situation as best he could.

"Look Miranda, now is not the time or place ..." He started to say before being interrupted.

"So tell me _Mr_. _Taylor_, when exactly is it ever the right time or place? Or do I need to schedule an appointment in between your workouts or your visits with …" She attempted to say before being cut-off by an incoming call.

Nodding in acknowledgement that she should respond, Jacob turned and walked towards the window, feigning interest in the culinary delights as he looked into the restaurant as he sighed in relief.

"Shepard … No, we were not able to find him … I thought he was dead, were you injured? … I will need to examine you … Yes, I do need to … Commander, where should we meet? … Ok, send me the coordinates and we will meet you their shortly."

Turning her attention back to Jacob she motioned for him to return. Jogging slightly he came to a stop in front of her, his distance closer than would be normal protocol which caused Miranda to lean back slightly.

"I take it that was Shepard?"

His words drew a confirming nod before Miranda spoke, the venom in her voice that had been present the last time removed.

"He eliminated the human and the batarian that we passed by on our way out who apparently wasn't dead. He was shot in the process so I will need to examine him after we meet up at the location Shepard sent me."

"So where are we going?" Jacob asked as he adjusted his distance to a more comfortable range.

"We are going to meet up at Garrus' place. I am _sure_ its location is familiar to you." She said as she turned to walk away before feeling a hand gripping her upper arm tightly.

"Dammit Miranda! What is your fucking problem?" He yelled as he attempted to grasp her other arm in attempt to force her to face him.

Pulling away from him, she activated a biotic barrier to his surprise as she tried to coolly speak; her words betraying the emotions she was feeling.

"Now … now is not the time Jacob."

"It never is with you, is it, Miranda?" He said as he pushed passed her, causing her to grimace as his words struck a chord with her.

Seeing that any further conversation would be fruitless, she composed herself before quickly following his lead as her barrier dissipated, the light crackle drowned out by the chatter of the crowd.

* * *

><p>Returning to her post after her detour to get a meal, the asari guard shook her head as she tried to process why the news she had conveyed to Cain had been met with such aloofness by him. Seeing that dwelling on what had transpired would change little, she looked at her fellow guard as she closed the distance between them. Pressed against the wall with her head slightly bowed, she appeared to be taking a snooze while on duty, a trait highly frowned on by the approaching asari.<p>

Heavily annoyed by this lack of discipline, she spoke sharply.

"Hey! Wake-up!"

Her order went unheeded as she walked ever-closer to her companion. Her irritation building at the sight, she strode quickly up to her. Pushing a finger into her companion, she spoke sharply again as she assumed the previous time wasn't forceful enough.

"Hey, I said wake-up!"

The power of her finger pressing into the chest of her cohort caused her to stumble over; their unconscious form striking the floor with a bone-cracking thud. Startled momentarily, she quickly focused her attention to the room holding the prisoner they were guarding. It was completely dark save for a momentarily flicker of the screen that had previously showed the bar battle to the dismay and worry of the prisoner.

Rapidly drawing her weapon, she attempted to activate the lighting only to find it non-functional. Against her better judgment, she decided to investigate the peculiar situation to avoid having to explain why the prisoner was missing if at all possible. Moving slowing into the room with her weapon before her, she quickly scanned her surroundings before focusing on the now empty chair.

Puzzled by what she saw as the sedative injectors had not been activated, she slowly lowered her weapon when she noticed that one of the injectors appeared to have been removed. The silence in the room was broken as she was being contacted on her omni-tool, its distinct chime she recognized. Answering the call, she knew that Cain would be on the other end, hopefully with information on the fate of the unit that was sent in.

"We have been waiting for you three. What's taking so long?" He inquired.

Perplexed, she responded.

"Sir? I don't understand?"

"I contacted your companion to prepare the prisoner for transport, we are leaving the Citadel." He said.

"Sir, we have a situation here. The prisoner is …" She attempted to say before being cut-off by a pair of hands grasping her chin and side of her head firmly.

The force of the twisting motion that was delivered by Kasumi's hands instantly broke the asari guards neck. Grabbing the dying guard's wrist Kasumi spoke calmly into it as she held her rage in check with as much will as she could muster.

"Cain … Your guards are dead … You remember when you asked me what I wanted? I thought you should know I've changed my mind." She said as she came to a pause; allowing the gravity of her next words to sink in.

"I'm coming for you."

"Kasu …" He started to say before the connection was lost as Kasumi slammed down the guard's wrist.

Grabbing what weapons she could from both guards, she proceeded to quickly scan her surroundings for an exit. Identifying a direction to go, she stealthily made her way towards her objective when suddenly the silence was broken by an alarm sounding in the building. Not knowing how many more mercs she would encounter, she decided to avoid any direct confrontation and entered the nearest ventilation shaft.

Moving slowly through it, she saw various groups of mercs scanning the area for her. As she came to a bend in the shaft, she took a moment to assess her situation as well as what had transpired before her escape.

_The call had come in for her to be moved from what Kasumi could tell based on the chatter that was taking place. Entering the room, the single guard who was obviously annoyed had neglected to call for assistance as she didn't see the small thief as a viable threat. _

_'Arrogance … One of my favorite weaknesses.' Kasumi thought._

_Releasing her from her bonds to the chair, the guard proceeded to direct Kasumi towards the door with several forceful shoves. Suddenly Kasumi let out a very loud cackle as if she had gone mad, startlingly the guard._

_"What do you think is so funny, bitch?" The guard said angrily as she nervously gripped her weapon._

_Slowly turning to face the guard she tilted her head slightly as if in a state confusion; the nature of which she had learned from a long-dead friend. Suddenly Kasumi thrust the sedative injector she had removed secretly through the astonished sentry's trigger guard. The object immediately prevented the guard from firing as the trigger mechanism was blocked. _

_Stunned at the sudden change of events, the guard immediately changed her look from her blocked trigger mechanism to Kasumi's face. As her vision began to focus on Kasumi she was instantly met by an exceptionally fast-moving fist that impacted her cheekbone. _

_The ferocity of the blow immediately stunned the guard whose hands dropped down towards her midsection; dropping her weapon as she staggered backward from the force of the punch. Quickly, Kasumi moved towards the reeling guard. Thrusting her other hand now shaped at a ridged angle at her captor's throat, the force of the blow crushed her windpipe. _

_Falling to the ground as she gasped for air and clutched at her gullet, she looked up at Kasumi through the tears that had reflexively formed in her eyes. Reaching out with her right hand at her killer, she took her last futile breaths under the view of an indifferent foe. Her eyes rolled back into her head, closing forever as she collapsed down on the floor._

_Realizing that the other guard could return at any moment, Kasumi knew that she had to make sure that both of them were eliminated. Positioning the guard against the wall to draw attention initially, she hid within the shadows of the room after damaging the lighting system controls. With any luck, she would have the opportunity to surprise the second guard without alerting the rest of the complex. If she failed, she hoped her value to Cain would placate any retaliation for her previous actions._

Drawing in the strength to continue her way out of the building, she made her way through the ventilation ducts until she came to a potential exit. Kicking with all her might, she forced the gate covering the duct to open. Rushing forward, she immediately found herself several stories above the ground. Taking a deep breath, she scanned the ground for a potential landing spot which turned out to be an apparent collection of trash below. Pushing herself forward, her mind raced as she leapt.

_'Come on Kasumi … Do you want to live forever!'_

* * *

><p>The images rapidly changed on the various surveillance screens as he viewed each with mild interest. His mental focus however was currently elsewhere than the displays before him. Nervously, his eyes twitched under the strain he had willingly placed on himself as his plan played out essentially in the manner he had desired. It may have not been as clean as he would have hoped, but the results were just the same.<p>

The power that rested in his every command was intoxicating to him just as it had been to his predecessors. The authority over life and death that at the mere mention of his orders gave him a god-like status to those who were his followers filled his ego. But as with all things pertaining to this kind of power he was now in possession of, it came with a heavy toll that he would have to be accountable for.

And yet with all the power he was now in possession of, he could never possess the one thing that had grown to matter the most to him. For all control he could exert, he could never force into being what would forever be lost to him. Staring intensely at the recordings that had originally taken place earlier, he glared once again at the source in his mind of his torment.

_'This is all your fault!'_

His rage and jealously building as his mind filled with the incriminating evidence he felt had justified his actions, he slammed his fist down on the console, the force causing a static filled response on the center screen. Suddenly in response to his outburst, a voice spoke from somewhat of a distance behind him.

"Is everything okay?" It spoke with genuine concern; a hint of distance present within the speech patterns could be heard.

Hastily composing himself, he turned his head to the side before speaking in what he felt was a sufficiently calming manner, his hand drifting to a button that he stealthily engaged.

"Yes … Just a bit frustrated with the reception I am getting … You should get some rest."

"Are you sure everything … okay?" The voice said as it attempted to focus on a clear thought as its comprehension of the words just spoken began to fade.

Realizing that this line of questioning just as others before it would soon be forgotten, he ignored the inquiry as the owner of the voice speaking to him walked away, the memory of the current events soon forgotten as they retired to the bedroom.

Focusing his attention back at the screen, he bowed his head down as he felt his emotions sink. Slowly he pondered the events that had just transpired, similar in nature they were to the day-to-day events that he dealt with. He shook his head as he wondered if the path he had chosen had been the right one before brushing the idea off, his rage once again building.

_'No. This is your fault. This is all your fault!' His mind quietly shouted at the image on the screen._

_Grasping the glass containing a cool bright liquid, he rapidly swirled it before downing its contents; the burning sensation long since deadened from his repeated consuming. Adjusting his vision to the screen again as he studied the images intently, he allowed the calming nature of his hatred for the figures present fill him. _

_Pouring another glass of the cool fluid, he swirled it incessantly as he continued to study the images before him. The value of the level of surveillance he had put in place had paid off he felt. Directing his attention to the command console, he adjusted the screen's focus onto a close-up of four people as they exchanged pleasantries before two of the humans departed. _

_Continuing his unremitting swirling of the glass as the liquid came extremely close to overtopping its container, he calmly watched as the remaining two figures engaged two conveniently present opponents. Their actions long ago condemning them to a painful death, he watched as one of the original four dispatch the first of the foes in an extremely gruesome manner, his human body bursting into flames before eventually turning into a pile of ash._

_Unmoved, he continued to watch as the other soul attempted to kill this man who had recently turned his companion to cinders. For a moment, it appeared as if he had succeeded as he was able to unload a blast from a very powerful shotgun into him. But to what would have been to the astonishment of anyone else viewing this scene, the human stood up and finished off his attacker by sending his cranial contents into the ceiling, all the while saving his turian companion._

_'Justice served.' He sarcastically thought._

_For him however, his never-ending swirling of his drink continued as he was unmoved by what he had just witnessed. Not until he saw this human locked in an embrace with the shotgun he had relieved from the batarian he had just killed did his swirling stop. _

_Seeing the anguish on Commander Shepard's face, a cruel smile crossed his as he paused the recording. Drawing up his glass as he downed the liquid and proceeded to close his eyes, he savored the cool liquid as it made its way down his throat. Opening his eyes, he focused his vision back on the man who had drawn his ire as he spoke._

_"… A dish best served cold."_

* * *

><p>It had been over a year since he last saw this place. Its décor had not changed much other than stench of old booze that reeked apparently throughout the flat as he made his way deeper into the place.<p>

_'What the hell have you been up to Garrus?'_ He thought as he stumbled over a bottle that lay strewn across the floor, clanging loudly against its companions.

"Yeah … Sorry about that Shepard. I wasn't exactly expecting company." He said as he attempted to kick the rest of the bottles out of the walkway as they proceeded inside.

Sitting down on the familiar couch, Shepard looked around at his surroundings that he had last seen over a year ago. The room other than the desk appeared to be rarely lived-in let alone cleaned. Gazing at the table he noticed a set of wilted flowers that hung loosely from their vase, their petals scattered around the container as they fell with the passage of time.

"I take it Kasumi has been busy? I used to recall she would always have a fresh set of flowers on the table. I always wondered like a Krogan would about the Citadel lake fish where she got them from."

His words instantly caused Garrus to freeze in place as Shepard looked up at him in confusion to the reaction his words received. Recalling that for Shepard the passage of time had left him with a lack of knowledge of anything that had transpired in the past year, he pulled up a chair and sat down heavily as he searched for a response. Grasping his hands together, he leaned forward as his elbows rested on his knees, the weight of his body light in comparison to the weight in his heart. Looking at his friend, Garrus spoke somberly.

"She left me J … Shepard."

Dumbfounded, Shepard looked at his friend; the grave nature of his words filled his thoughts as he could see the torment in Garrus eyes from having to admit the truth of his circumstances. Unable to come up with a tactful sentence that would be reassuring in nature, Shepard blurted out the first word that came to him.

"Why?"

Standing up slowly, Garrus walked over to the window near his desk, his pace consistent with a man troubled in thought. Staring out of the window for a moment as he contemplated Shepard's words, only silence accompanied the feelings he was having. Garrus knew the painful answer to Shepard's simple yet probing question. He couldn't formulate a verbal response.

Turning to face his desk, he reached out to one of the picture frames that were featured prominently on it. Grasping it in his hand as he took care to avoid touching the actual image, he traced the image's contents into his mind as he had done numerous times before walking over to his friend. Looking down at Shepard, Garrus immediately thrust it towards him as Garrus nodded; his gesture done as if responding to Shepard's question.

Turning the frame over to see what was present on it, he saw the image of Tali and himself embracing; a truly joyful smile present on both their faces as they looked longingly at each other. Realizing that this picture was eerily familiar, he looked up at Garrus as if to ask for permission to examine it more closely.

Realizing what his friend wanted to do, he nodded in acknowledgment so that he could proceed. Carefully Shepard dusted the frame as he looked for a recessed location on the structure. Locating what he was searching for he suddenly stopped, unsure if he should proceed. Breathing in deeply, he chose to continue and placed his thumb onto the recessed section of the frame. Instantly the image on the frame changed to one of a close-up image of Tali's face with him behind her, her beautiful features un-encumbered by her visor as his hand rested on her shoulder, their fingers intertwined just as the love they had for each-other was.

Shepard's mind rapidly began to race as his vision shifted between the image before him and the memory of when this was taken. Seeing that his friend was losing his composure as he had before at the bar, Garrus quickly grasped the picture frame as Shepard sunk deeply into the couch, his eyes filled with biotic energy.

_"You know, I feel like some stuffed-suit politician all dressed up like this. You sure we have to do this?" Shepard asked as he tugged at the collar snuggly around his neck._

_"Yes, we do." Was Tali's only response as she adjusted her veil before joining him._

_Standing together, Tali made some final adjustments to his outfit to make sure it was perfect in her eyes._

_"Do you always have to do that?" He playfully said as she finalized what she was doing to his suit._

_"What? Don't you like it when I fuss over you?" She said as she tilted her head slightly to the side, drawing a smile from him._

_Grasping her hips suddenly he pulled her close to him which drew a familiar yelp from her that he enjoyed. Punching him in her favorite spot on his arm, she immediately began to struggle against him as he held her tightly to him._

_"You big bosh'tet! Now I am going to have to start over again!" She playfully said with as much consternation as she could muster. _

_Looking down at her as he stared at her face through her visor, he held her till her struggles slowly stopped. Seeing the intensity that he was staring at her with, she quickly became self-conscious and tried to turn away. Gently he grasped the chin portion of her visor with his fingers and turned her gaze to his, caressing the side of her visor as he looked longingly at her._

_Releasing her seals he swiftly removed her visor before deeply kissing her as he held her visor to the side. Breaking their embrace after what seemed like an eternity, the two lovers enjoyed a brief moment of silence as they looked into each-other's eyes followed by shared laughter._

_"Now that wasn't so bad, was it?" He said as he gently returned her visor to its original position._

_"N … No, it wasn't." She stuttered as he smiled at her, wringing her hands together as she relished the previous moment. _

_"But, we need to get this done John, So no more funny business out of you." She happily said before continuing the adjustments she had made before he pleasantly interrupted her._

_Standing still for what seemed like an eternity, Tali was finally satisfied with the image that had been taken of the two together. As she attempted to walk away, Shepard quickly grasped her which caused Tali to look up at him while another picture was taken._

_Playfully pushing herself away from him, she hurriedly scanned over the images and reached her hand to the mouth portion of her helmet as she let out a small gasp. Moving up behind her he placed his hands on her shoulders, gently massaging them._

_"I didn't screw up the photo with my looks did I?" He said as he leaned over to take a peek._

_"No … you didn't." Tali replied as she stared intently at the image._

_Expecting to see her looking at the more serious image with a critical eye for detail, he was surprised to see her looking at the playful image taken right at the end. The image had captured the two staring deeply at each other, their arms intertwined with each other in a heartfelt embrace. The desire easily present based on their posture towards one another. _

_ It was best described with one word that Tali softly spoke._

_"Beautiful."_

_Reaching with her free hand she grasped his tightly as it rested on her shoulder before she rapidly spoke again. _

_"Wait." She said as she quickly removed her visor._

_Running her fingers into his she focused her attention back on the frame as it recorded the image of them together. Moving his hand to the frame, she imprinted his thumb print onto the pad; the image would forever be locked for only him to see._

_Standing up, she turned into him as they deeply embraced. Locking their lips together as she moved him back towards the bed, slowly the encumbering clothing that he was wearing began to fall off with her assistance. Smiling at him as she tilted her head slightly to the side in the manner that he often enjoyed, she quickly pushed him down onto bed before using her familiar pounce maneuver on him._

His eyes fluttered as his vision returned to the present state of affairs, the joy of the moment forever lost in the reality before him. Looking up at Garrus he relieved the concern that had been building in him with a simple nod.

Standing up, he made his way over to desk where Garrus apparently had been spending most of his time. Looking at the mess that was before him, he reached out and picked up the picture frame containing an image of Kasumi, a loving smile present on her face obviously meant for a certain turian.

"I really tried Shepard to find who did this to you … to Tali."

Looking at Shepard holding the picture frame that contained the image of Kasumi, Garrus continued.

"In hindsight Shepard, I really hurt her. I never knew that my obsession could hurt her as much as it did."

Continuing his gaze at the frame as he reflected on the words that Garrus had said, Shepard spoke serenely.

"The little things always used to matter to Tali. I guess I always thought they were kind of trivial."

Turning, he slowly walked over to where Garrus was standing. Focusing his gaze on his friend, Shepard reached out and handed him the picture frame as Garrus looked down at the image. Tracing every line, every curve, he intently studied the image before him of his absent mate.

Seeing that Garrus was now lost deep in thought about his actions over the past year that had led to his current condition, Shepard peacefully spoke as he gazed out into the distance, focusing on nothing but what had been lost.

"Believe me Garrus, nothing is trivial."


	13. With All Due Respect

_**[A:N] Sorry everyone for the long delay between updates. Had a variety of issues going on preventing me from focusing. Thank you everyone for reading and again, feel free to review, good, bad, I appreciate them all.**_

* * *

><p>The drop had not been as dangerous as she feared. Landing with a cushioned thud, she took a moment to catch her breath after having the wind knocked out of her. Fearing that her fall would attract attention, she checked the condition of the weapons she had removed from the sentries she had killed earlier.<p>

_'Not enough for a long fight … '_

Dejected by the realization that her plans for revenge should take a back burner to escaping, she clenched her weapons angrily as her mind filled with images of her mate during happier times. His piercing eyes had always caused her heart to jump when he stared at her intently. Now, her heart pained at the realization that he was most likely lying in a pool of his own blood, riddled with rounds or worse from his attackers. Drawing her legs up to her chest, she comfortingly rocked back and forth as the thought of her lover's demise filled her mind.

_'I hope your spirits let it be quick and you didn't go alone …'_

Taking in a deep breath as she prepared to creep out of her hiding spot, she made a subconscious vow as she tightly squeezed her pistol.

_'And if you did Gary, you won't be for long.'_

Peering over the container that was obscuring her from any onlookers, she proceeded to crawl from her location to a shadowy spot she had noticed to the right of her position. Bracing her body against the fairly tall container she prepped her pistols. Rapidly glancing from the security of her location, she noticed a pair of guards similarly equipped and attired as her previous detainers standing post by a transport.

Oblivious to her spying on their position, they made no attempts to actively search for her which struck Kasumi as odd.

_'Maybe they didn't get the message? No … that wouldn't make sense. Laziness …'_ She thought as she let a smile cross her face.

Gazing out again at the sentries' location she studied the layout of the complex. If she timed it correctly based on how the guards were standing, she felt she had a chance to shorten the distance between them fast enough that she could pick off both of them with some luck.

_'Gary … I know you are going to help me on this one …'_

Quickly moving from point to point, Kasumi had closed the expanse faster than she had expected. Drawing her pistols, she took aim at both lookouts as they focused on each other, discussing apparently the merits of certain techniques to improve their chances on the quasar machines and with the asari dancers.

_'Funny … you would think you wouldn't have to improve your chances with an asari maiden …'_ She thought to herself as a small grin crept on her face.

Drawing in a cool breath as her eyes narrowed with focus, she slowly released it from her lungs as she simultaneously squeezed both triggers. Her gaze staring beyond the targets before her, her mind filled with images of the coaching she had once received from a certain turian.

_"You know, if you keep this up I may have to show you how to use my rifle." Garrus said as he admired the marksmanship his un-hooded mate was displaying, along with her sensual figure._

_"So is that what we are calling it now?" Kasumi playfully said as she turned her head in his direction, her hands slightly flexing on her pistol as she smiled coyly, her striking figure casting an equally striking shadow._

_Walking towards Kasumi, Garrus came to a stop behind her as he gently reached around her waist as her free hand joined his. Gripping her softly with his three fingers he allowed himself to enjoy the scent of her hair; a fragrance that he felt was quite exhilarating. Reluctantly he broke his embrace as he reached and drew his pistol._

_"I want you to try something."_

_"Sorry Gary, I'm not going to fall for that one again. I'm only so supportive you know." Kasumi teasingly said as she took aim again at the target._

_Grasping her free hand from its supportive grip on the pistol, he placed the weapon he had earlier retrieved into her hand. Closing his fingers slowly over hers, he completed the encircling of the handle. His tone taking a more serious turn, he gave her instruction that would make any drill sergeant proud._

_"You never know when you will need to take down two targets simultaneously. Go ahead and give it a try."_

_Nodding in acknowledgement, Kasumi took aim at two targets in the distance. Reaching his arms around her waist, his touch caused her to slightly jump._

_"You have to be accurate regardless of any distractions." He said as he began to lightly kiss her neck._

_Slowing her breath as she had seen him do when using his sniper rifle, she exhaled before holding her breath momentarily as she squeezed the triggers; his embrace tightening around her at the same time._

The crackle of the rounds leaving her armaments combined with the spray of blood shook her back to reality as her targets rapidly crumpled to the floor; the clatter of their weapons briefly filled her ears before silence came. Moving swiftly towards the dead sentries' location, she ignored the pool of blood forming jointly from the neck wounds present on both. Her aim had been true.

_'Dead before they hit the floor ... Gary would be proud.' _She thoughtas the rounds in all probability severed their spinal columns.

Looking at the transport, she saw the means of her escape. Reaching towards the door, she flung it open half expecting to find another guard hidden inside waiting to avoid the fate of his fallen comrades. As she moved towards the opening, out-of-the-blue she paused, her mind flush with indecision.

_'What are you doing Kasumi? … THIS is how you get out of here.'_

Conflicted, her mind searched for an answer to the dilemma she was experiencing.

_'But to go to what? Gary … Gary's gone … And the people responsible are here. And I can end this now instead of down the road like … like Keiji.'_

Closing the door slowly, Kasumi turned to the bodies of the guards before her as she focused on her mission. Looking hastily at her surroundings for any threats, she proceeded to loot her quarry for anything that could prove useful. Satisfied with the completion of her search, she dragged the bodies to a more secluded location behind the transport before taking up a defensive position.

Comparing the quality of the weapons she was in possession of to what she had retrieved, she kept what she felt most comfortable with. In total her armament came to 2 pistols, a SMG, and as much thermal clips as she could carry. Letting out a sigh before adjusting her posture, she stared down the barrel of the SMG in her hands as a cruel smile crossed her lips.

_'And I did make a promise … Wouldn't want to start breaking my promises …"_ She thought before dashing back into the building.

* * *

><p>"This is fucking bullshit." A visibly angry turian said as he leaned against a wall, his dejected demeanor causing his companions to keep their distance.<p>

"You got us waiting till we find the turian's bitch while that crew could be here any moment now!"

Motioning for the guards to leave the location, they hastily left the area as Cain slowly made his way towards the turian, his posture giving off an air of superiority. Taking a spot next to him against the wall, he allowed an uncomfortable silence to form before speaking.

"If I believed that Cutter, your corpse would have been conveniently found awhile ago."

Allowing the gravity of his words to sink in, he paused before continuing.

"And what do you propose Cutter? I doubt our benefactor would be happy with us not following his instructions, enough so that you can kiss your triple-pay goodbye." Cain said as lit a cigarette, inhaling deeply.

"And what good is the money if I am dead? Looks like the same fucking outcome for me either way. Don't get paid, end up dead for my debts. Get paid, and whoever the fuck came and helped him kills me anyway."

Looking at his companion for a response, he saw that none was forthcoming. Cain's indifference was self-evident and common place for him. His rage building, Cutter turned immediately to face Cain, his hands rapidly drawing his pistols as he took aim at his head.

"You know something Cain … what is it?" He said as his voice trembled with fury and fear.

"I know many things Cutter … I'll let you in on two of them." He said as a small smile crept on his face before taking another drag on his cigarette.

Flicking the butt to the floor as he finished, he looked his turian companion directly in the eyes as his facial expression took on a more serious tone.

"First, if you want to get paid, you will do what I say." He spoke before another uneasy pause filled the space between them.

"And what's the second, Cain?" He said as he hands began to slowly tremble as his fingers flexed lightly on the triggers.

Motioning with his eyes towards the floor, Cain gesture caused Cutter to look downward. Touching the clothing on his chest lightly, a large sharp blade was pointed directly at Cutter's chest, its owner holding it steady as he spoke calmly.

"Do you even need to ask?"

Realizing the importance of the decision before him, Cutter slowly removed his fingers from the triggers and stepped back. Returning his pistols to their respective concealed locations, he slumped up against the wall as he attempted to come to terms with his predicament before yelling forlornly.

"FUCK!"

Lighting another cigarette, Cain slowly puffed on it till it was nothing but embers left. Tossing the butt onto the floor, it bounced before coming to a stop next to the previous one. Briefly he admired the display of embers flickering before being snuffed out; the similarities to the lives he took not lost on him. Turning his head in Cutter's direction, he spoke in a monotone manner.

"Anything else or can I assume you are back on board?"

Turning his head to face him, the turian nodded as he spoke.

"Let's just get this shit over with." He said roughly as he pushed himself away from the wall and up to his feet.

Walking in the direction that the guards had departed, he swiftly made his way down the hall as he heard a voice yell at him from behind.

"Just make sure she is kept alive … and unspoiled."

Alone, Cain continued his chain smoking custom as the pile of spent butts littered the floor. Suddenly, the crackle of gunfire could be heard. Raising an eyebrow in response to the sound, his omni-tool unexpectedly chimed with an urgent call. Tossing the unfinished cigarette to the floor, he established connection when suddenly a voice squawked from it.

"We got a problem!"

"I figured as much …" Cain responded coolly.

"The bitch has us pinned down! Damn she's good … We can't get any clear shots at her!"

Angered, Cain spoke forcefully into his omni-tool as his grip tightened, cracking his knuckles.

"And if you do get any _clear _shots at her, trust me they will be the last ones you every take! You are to capture her! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?" He yelled which was as rare occurrence for him.

Suddenly a voice came from behind him, its importance he recognized from previous discussions with his employer.

"Let me handle this. Tell them to keep her pinned down …"

Immediately the figure dashed past Cain towards Kasumi's location. Seeing the figure disappear down the bend in the hall Cain let out a small-tooth laced grin as he relayed the orders. Contented, he returned to his addiction.

* * *

><p>"They probably will be here any time now Shepard." Garrus said as he put down the frame he had been holding, his composure returning as he focused back on his friend.<p>

Walking towards Garrus, Shepard sat down on the familiar couch. Seeing that Garrus was no longer lost deep in thought, he decided now was as good as a time as any to get more info on the situation that had transpired earlier.

"Can you give me any intel on what exactly happened at the bar? Not sure what your normal practice is now, but having a shootout like that doesn't seem like it." He said half-jokingly.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Garrus pulled up a chair as he sat down roughly before he spoke.

"I had gotten a tip from Executor Palin that the people responsible … responsible for what happened to you frequented that bar and were there. When I got there I had positioned myself to take them out quickly, but suddenly they shot up and the whole place erupted … If you hadn't of shown up when you did …" Garrus said before pausing as he began to piece together what had happened.

"Hey … How did you know Shepard I was going to be there?"

"I was wondering how long it would be before you were going to ask me that Garrus." Shepard said with a slight chuckle as he saw the expression on Garrus face change from confusion to anger.

"Miranda! Dammit that bitch chipped me!" He yelled as Shepard motioned for Garrus to calm down.

"She didn't chip you, well, not directly. Those fancy implants that you and I share, yours I guess she can trace. How the fuck she does it I don't know. Hell, after some of the shit she has done how she manages to sleep at night I don't know."

"Hell Shepard, if the rumors I hear around the Citadel are true, she doesn't do it alone." He said as his words drew laughter from both.

Regaining his composure, Shepard's expression turned serious.

"I am confused Garrus? Something doesn't add up here. You say that the three you were targeting suddenly attacked you without any provocation?" He said as his words drew an agreeing nod from his friend.

"Knowing you, I doubt you gave away your position. Hell, how they would have even known that you were a threat … unless …"

Their faces froze in joint realization of the implications of what had happened. Quickly Shepard came to his feet as Garrus joined him.

"That fucking bastard!" Garrus yelled.

Swiftly Shepard moved past him toward the door. Turning his head he spoke as began to open the door.

"We have to move quickly! Send Miranda and Jacob a message to meet us at his office."

"What office?" Miranda said as she stood at the door opening, almost colliding with Shepard.

Pushing past Miranda, Shepard quickly made his way out of the building as Garrus followed him closely. Running to keep up, Miranda and Jacob pursued the pair as Shepard barked orders.

"We have to move people! Get in the transport and I'll explain on the way!"

Piling into the transport at the urgency that he expressed to them, Shepard quickly sped towards his destination with reckless abandon. His anger rapidly overcame his judgment as he weaved in and out of traffic. After the third near miss Miranda yelled out.

"Watch it John!" She shrieked, causing her to reflexively grip Jacob's forearm.

Realizing what she had just done, she quickly removed her hand. Seeing the surprise on Jacob's and Garrus' face at her uncharacteristically using Shepard's first name, she was at a loss for words. Aware of the uncomfortable situation that his former XO was in, Shepard spoke serenely.

"Executor Pallin tipped off those men about Garrus."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Miranda composed herself in her seat. Taking a cue from Jacob, she began checking her weapon load-out as silence gripped the transport for what seemed an eternity.

Without warning, Shepard spoke; his stare cold as ice, his voice devoid of emotion as his words came at a steady pace.

"One thing team … Executor Pallin is mine."

* * *

><p><em>'Another fine mess you have gotten yourself into …'<em> Kasumi thought as she picked off another sentry, her body falling back into her comrades as asari blood sprayed against the wall.

Her attackers had chosen a location that allowed them to cover any attempt for her to head down one of the hallways. Confusingly they were not pressing their assault as if they were waiting for something nor were they able to come out of cover long enough to use any biotic or tech abilities without being shot.

_'Probably under orders not the hurt the merchandise … Well, at least whoever is in charge has good taste.'_ Kasumi mused to herself.

Suddenly the original group was joined by several more mercs including a turian armed with dual pistols. His attire was different than the rest, in particular, he was unarmored and making it a point to lead from behind. Studying his cowardly appearance, Kasumi suddenly recognized him.

Screaming in rage and anguish, she opened fire with her SMG and the pistol, inflicting heavy casualties. Seeing that this woman was hell bent on killing him with blatant disregard to her safety, Cutter pushed a merc directly into her line of fire before taking cover under the pile of bodies that had formed.

Her rage blinding her to her peril, she quickly dove into a hallway after a round grazed her thigh, bringing her back to her senses. Suddenly several rounds impacted the defensive location the mercs had taken up. Turning to face where these were coming from, her vision was greeted by a familiar form motioning for her to stay down.

Moving swiftly, the figure took up a defensive position beside her in the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Kasumi asked before being directed by them to focus her attention on the remaining attackers whose rounds were impacting the wall above and behind them with Cutter leading the assault.

Focusing her attention on him, Kasumi quickly trained her SMG sight on his head. As she relished the squeezing sensation her finger made on the trigger, suddenly a she felt a sharp pain hit her kneck before everything went black.

"Tough bitch." Cutter said as he walked up to Kasumi's prone body, kicking away her SMG that had previously been targeted at him.

"With all due respect, she's … She's more than that." The figure said, shaking their head as if clearing a painful memory.

"Yeah, she's a dead bitch …" Cutter said as he took aim at the unconscious thief.

The form moved quickly. Striking Cutter with a solid kick to his trigger hand before he could squeeze off a round, the assault was swiftly followed by a solid punch to the chin causing him to sprawl across the floor.

"Alive Cutter … we need her alive …" the shape spoke while rubbing their slightly bruised knuckles.

Suddenly the omni-tool of Cutter's attacker squawked loudly.

"Have you acquired Miss Goto?"

"Yes … We've got her, alive." The figure spoke, briefly focusing their gaze on turian still on the floor nursing a bruise mandible.

"Good … very good … see that she stays that way." He said before ending transmission.

"You heard the man Cutter. Go ahead get her secured for transport and meet up with Cain. I'll join you later."

Annoyed by the order but knowing it was in his best interest to obey, Cutter directed the remaining mercs to carry Kasumi away. As he proceeded to follow the procession, he turned his head briefly to focus on his attacker who was leaning against the wall grasping at their forehead in obvious pain.

_'Hell … I thought I was the one who got punched …'_

* * *

><p>The information that he had been able to gather from the various data mining devices he was in possession of had proven useful. Tracking and predicting the traveling patterns of the former late Commander Shepard, Hero of the Citadel, Savior of the Galaxy, and most of all, his most hated adversary had become routine at this point.<p>

"Almost time Shepard. Almost time ..." He muttered to himself as he sipped on the familiar liquid as the images of the carelessly driven transport weaved through traffic.

Standing up he walked over to one of the monitors keyed only to the inner workings of his residence. Downing the entire contents of the glass he was holding, he carelessly placed the glass in a precarious location near the monitor. Touching the screen he entered the various commands which changed the image to one of a serene setting.

Full of life with various plants, a familiar figure tended to their care oblivious to the watchful eyes that studied their every move. Satisfied with his voyeurism, he entered further commands to view another less joyful setting. The emptiness in his heart building, he reached for his glass that held the comforting liquid he had come to rely on but knocked it to the floor.

As if time had slowed down, he followed the vessel as it traveled and shattered. The piercing sound filled his head as the image of the shards of glass separating piece by piece filled his sight. His body froze as a similar sight from a time not long ago reverberated throughout him; the pain of that memory stabbing at him. Lost in his own world, he came back to reality at the sound of an opening door and a recognizable voice.

"Is everything okay? I had just finished up and I thought I would join you." The voice spoke calmly, oblivious the rage that filled him.

Coming back to his senses, he calmed himself for the sake of his guest as well as the fact that he was some distance away from the familiar button he pushed when he wanted to avoid conversation.

"No, everything is fine. I just knocked over my glass."

Coming to his side the figure stopped at a distance close to him. Moving their hand to grasp his, he was greeted with a mild examination for any injury.

"Did you hurt yourself at all?" The voice genuinely inquired as they soothingly grasped his hand.

Partially ashamed by what he was feeling with this level of contact, he quickly removed his hand from their grasp and moved towards the console, pressing the familiar button intently before he spoke.

"No, I am uninjured. You should go and finish up." He said intensely.

"But I just did finish … Are you sure you are okay … I just did …" The voice attempted to recall their previous action.

"You should go and finish what you were doing." He commanded in a comforting tone.

Nodding intently, the voice moved towards the door they had just come through. Stopping briefly as if they were forgetting something, the voice shook their head and proceeded through the door to return to a task once believed finished.

Quickly reaching for the bottle that contained the liquid he previously consumed, he downed the contents as fast as possible; enjoying the inebriated feeling he was granted, if briefly. Closing his eyes as he tilted his head towards the ceiling, his thoughts filled with memories of similar emotions he had once felt before focusing back on the screen before him, his adversary reaching the building where Executor Pallin's office was located.

* * *

><p>Moving in a military pattern to best cover each other from incoming fire, the team was met with no resistance as they made their way into the building. Taking up defensive positions as they quickly searched each room; Shepard took point as he led his squad towards Palin's office.<p>

To their surprise it was eerily empty. Moving towards the office door, Jacob and Miranda took up protective positions on either side of the entrance as Shepard prepared to breech the door with Garrus immediately behind him.

Gesturing to his team, Shepard silently proceeded to count to three before kicking open the door and training his assault rifle on the seated figure before them. Scanning the room, he slowly relaxed his aim as his squad made their way into the room covering him. Walking angrily over to the seated figure, he slammed his fist down onto the table causing the lifeless body to slump forward.

Grasping the corpse violently with his biotically-enhanced hands, he yanked Executor Pallin's lifeless body straight into the air, his feet dangling several feet above the ground.

"Dammit all to Hell!" Shepard shouted as he flung Pallin's corpse into the wall, the impact startling his team.

Slumping down against the wall, he shoved his rifle across the floor. Running his fingers intensely through the tuff of hair on his head, he hung his head as he seethed with anger. Moving towards the console before Pallin, Miranda began to hack into his systems.

"There may be a chance that there is still some information here we can use Commander." She said as she rapidly typed and worked on her omni-tool, attempting to appear obivious to the pain he was feeling.

Moments seemed like hours as Miranda continued working on the console as well as her omni-tool.

_'Tali I could really use your help on this one …'_

Suddenly after what had felt like a lifetime, her efforts stopped. Looking up at Jacob, her eyes filled with confusion and disbelief causing him to rapidly come to her side.

"No … It can't be ..." Miranda softly spoke causing Garrus to join her side as well.

Reviewing the information that Miranda had located, Garrus dropped his weapon on the floor, startlingly Shepard out of his anger filled moment.

"What?" Shepard inquired, receiving no response.

"What? What have you found?" He said more intently as he stumbled to his feet.

His words cut like a knife at the very heart of his comrades who could only stare back at him; their powers of speech lost in the shock of the moment. Suddenly, a voice was heard coming from the door they had just breeched, its familiar shrill filling the room.

"What I did Skipper … the one responsible for Tali's death."


	14. On Hallowed Ground

_**[A:N] Thanks for the words of encouragement to everyone who have offered them. We are getting close to the end here. These later chapters have been tough, but with the right music, have been coming together. If anyone is interested in knowing what I am listing too when writing and reading this, feel free to message me. I hope those who have enjoyed things so far like these next chapters, and as I have said before, good, bad, or otherwise, I appreciate all reviews.**_

* * *

><p>"Williams … Ash is that you?" He asked even though he knew the answer to his question, her manner of speech identifying her easily.<p>

"Yeah Skipper, it's me." She said; a subtle strain present on her voice that Shepard assumed was from the gravity of the information she had for him.

Leaving her location at the damaged door, Ashley Williams proceeded over to where the rest of the team had gathered. Forcefully moving in-between Garrus and Jacob, she proceeded to type on the deceased Executor's terminal as Miranda stood aside. Turning her attention to Shepard, Ashley stared at him intently as she finished her entry and the screen changed. Sighing deeply as she stood up straight, she motioned for him to come and see before joining Miranda.

Apprehensively, Shepard proceeded towards the terminal when he was suddenly intercepted by a concerned turian, his movement impeded. Placing his hands on shoulders, the turian stared directly into his eyes as he spoke in a calm manner.

"Listen John, this is going to be very difficult for you to take in, let alone accept. We'll be outside if you need us."

Turning his head to face the three former crew members, Garrus gestured for them to leave as he made his way to the door. Turning briefly to look at his friend again, he followed the rest of the party out of the door.

Alone, Shepard uneasily stared at the terminal as his mind raced with doubt and uncertainty.

_'After all that has fucking happened, what could be so bad that they felt I needed to be alone?'_

Nervously he proceeded towards the unimposing terminal as it flickered periodically, taunting him. Taking a deep breath, he sat down and looked at the screen. Motioning with his hands, he brought up the transmission log that had been located mostly likely by Miranda based on how it was displayed. Briefly he reviewed the entries searching for what he needed, answers.

_'Nothing out of the ordinary, at least, I think … Wait a minute …'_

Scrolling, he began to piece together what Miranda had noticed during her search. A pattern began to form that looked eerily familiar to him. Suddenly he felt his heartbeat begin to pick up velocity as the implications of what he was seeing were starting to become clear. Rapidly he transitioned to another data window as he reviewed more of the log entries till he finally came to a partial transmission. With a tell-tale title which most likely Miranda had found before Ashley accessed it, he paused.

His hands shaking as a bead of sweat ran down his forehead onto his right cheek, he executed the command for it to play. Sitting in silence, he watched the screen as a familiar image came before him. Its very existence destroyed what little self-control he had left as the partially garbled audio played.

Restraining himself with all his might, he fought his inner demons that cried out for immediate satisfaction that only an outburst of wrath could provide. His control failing, he felt the surge of biotic energy enhanced by the reaper technology in him build. His mind finally being overwhelmed, he exploded with rage.

"Why! WHY!" Shepard yelled over and over as he flipped over the desk, destroying the terminal.

Bursts of biotic energy began flow from him around the room, destroying anything in their path as he continued to scream.

Hearing the anguish Shepard was in, Miranda and Jacob activated their barriers and attempted to return to the Executors office before being stopped by Garrus, a somber look drawn over his face as he softly spoke.

"Wait …"

"But the Commander needs …" Miranda and Jacob both started to say before being cut off.

"Wait …" Garrus replied as he hung his head low, the pain he felt for his brother-in-arms almost too much for him to bear as Ashley stood silently away from the group; her right hand rubbing her forehead as the other rested on her hip.

The cup of his rage going unfilled, he reached out to the broken body of Executor Pallin. Grasping him with his biotically reinforced hands, he screamed at him the only words that he could formulate.

"WHY! WHY!" Repeated he yelled with a raspy voice as his grip and pull tightened.

Yanking with all the might he could muster, he tore the lifeless form limb from limb; the blood flowed freely as it showered Shepard in turian gore. His rage climaxing as he held the head of the Executor, he firmly grasped his mandibles and pulled, awkwardly splitting his skull before setting his gruesome remains on fire through bursts of uncontrolled biotic energy.

Drained of all fury driven strength, Shepard collapsed to his knees as he struggled to breathe. Suddenly a set of 3 fingers gripped his shoulder in an effort to comfort him as a set of familiar piercing eyes looked back at him.

"Just breath John … Just breathe …"

Spent, he collapsed head-first into his friend, unconscious.

"Miranda …" Was all Garrus could say as what he desired from her went unspoken.

Kneeling down by Shepard, Miranda scanned him as the rest of the group made their way into the room. After a brief period, she stopped her scans and stood up. Looking at Garrus, she spoke.

"He's asleep, thoroughly drained of energy from the biotics he used. Without the reaper-based implants in him and the increased regenerative capabilities he is experiencing, he probably would be dead right now."

"I wonder if that wouldn't have been a better fate for him ..." Garrus lamented quietly.

"Garrus …" Jacob said as he moved towards him.

"No, I'm alright. It's Shepard we need to worry about." He said as he looked down at him.

"He will be out for awhile, we can't stay here. This place will be crawling with C-Sec soon." Miranda said as she walked over to join the rest of the crew.

"We shouldn't have to worry about them for awhile." Williams interjected; her words causing Miranda to raise an eyebrow.

"But we do need to get out of here. I have a place not too far from here. We can go there now." Williams said as she made her way through the door, her hands rubbing her forehead incessantly.

"Am I the only one or is she acting odd? I thought I had heard at one time she actually had a thing for Shepard and now she's more of an ice queen than you Miri." Jacob said, trying to lighten the mood at Miranda's expense.

"We can discuss it later Jacob. Let's focus on getting the Commander out of here for now." Miranda said in a commanding tone; her tone conveying that there was more than just Williams' behavior that needed to be discussed.

Reaching down for Shepard, Jacob was stopped.

"I got him." Garrus said firmly, his words betraying his need to be the one carrying Shepard.

"We'll head outside and get the transport ready." Jacob said as he motioned for Miranda to follow.

Leaving rapidly, Garrus was alone with Shepard, the strain on his face that he saw earlier replaced with an uneasy sleep.

Lifting Shepard upon his shoulders in what Shepard had once referred to as a _fireman's carry_, Garrus made his way to the door. Pausing, he turned to look around at the destruction that had taken place. Blood and partially charred body parts strewn all over the walls and the floor, it was quite the grisly sight, even if deserved.

Looking at Shepard, Garrus shook his head.

"Dammit." He said before heading out to join the others.

* * *

><p>Kasumi had put up enough resistance that quite a few members of the team assigned to Cain were not present for the roll-call before they were scheduled to depart. This mattered little to Cain as he was sure it mattered little to his retainer, but the rest of the crew were highly agitated that she was still alive after inflicting such heavy losses. Seeing that this could become a potential issue, he contemplated what crew members would be best for the job of guarding her.<p>

"Keep her sedated for now. The boss has plans for her." Cutter ordered.

Walking over to Cain as the guards walked past him into the transport, he nodded slightly at him before taking a spot at his side. Motioning to the rest of the ground team, they proceeded to follow Cain's instructions and entered the transport until only Cain and Cutter remained.

"So, you ready to get paid?" Cain said as he lit a cigarette.

"You know it! Not much longer and I can kiss all this shit and you goodbye." Cutter happily exclaimed.

"Keep in mind, part of the terms of your payment are that she makes it to our destination, alive." His words drawing an uneasy nod from Cutter as a silent agreement was met on who would be in charge or guarding her.

Taking a drag on his cigarette until only half it remained, Cain slowly exhaled the smoke slowly from his lungs; small rings forming as he slowly staggered his breath.

"So I take it you still think all this will end once you get paid?" He said drawing a confused look from his turian companion.

"What do you mean Cain? I did my part, and I expect to be done with this business." Cutter said, his voice rising in volume as he thought he may get stiffed on his payment.

Taking a moment to assess the situation as well as finish his smoke, Cain rapidly turned towards Cutter causing him to slightly jump. Smiling, Cain tranquilly spoke as he looked Cutter in his shifty eyes.

"Expecting to be done … Let me tell you something Cutter … Once an evil dead has been done, it never ends … It lives, forever."

Flicking his spent butt onto the ground as the embers danced wildly till extinguishing, Cain turned and walked into the transport. Staring at the ground, Cutter momentarily contemplated the words that Cain spoke before shaking his head clear.

_'Fucking fool.'_

Ignoring the knowledge that Cain had imparted to him, Cutter made his ways into the transport towards where Kasumi was most likely being detained. Hoping this would be the last leg of his journey, he contemplated what he would do with his new found wealth.

* * *

><p>Piled into the Spectre's vehicle, Shepard laid propped up against Miranda and Jacob as Garrus stared out into traffic. The transport was unusual in design in that the driver section was separated by a field from the rest of the vehicle. Seeing Ashley grasping her head again in obvious pain, Garrus gestured for Miranda and Jacob to view what was transpiring up front with the former crewmate.<p>

"Everything okay up there Ash?" Garrus said with a level of genuine concern combined with an air of carefully guarded suspicion.

"What? Yes, everything is fine. Just got a small headache that's all." She responded as her vision never wavered.

With his C-Sec detective hat figuratively on, Garrus continued to probe Ashley with questions as Miranda continued her review of Shepard's vital signs.

"That was a real break you got in finding us. How did you say that happened again?"

Annoyed by his line of questioning, Ashley retorted as she moved her free hand towards the console, adjusting the temperature in the transport.

"You guys made enough of a scene on your way to Pallin's office that it caught my attention. Skipper always knew how to make an entrance."

Nodding in agreement, Jacob commented on her response.

"Yeah, Shepard drove like a man possessed to get to Pallin's office, but it looks like someone beat us to it."

"You should have seen how he drove the Mako Jacob back on the first Normandy. Skipper was always a rough driver when it came to vehicles. If any of us were in danger, you better hold onto to your seat." Ashley responded, her vision transitioning between piloting the transport and her passengers.

Eying Ashley inquisitively, Garrus decided to lay down the bait as he found himself feeling more relaxed.

"Yeah, I remember those days. Some of the tight spots we got out of were next to impossible. I had always been meaning to ask you Ash … How did you know what had happened to Tali that night? I mean, Shepard and her were completely off the grid and as far as I know, only Kasumi and I really knew anything about their location." He said as he studied her reaction to his line of questioning before he continued, his hand slowly moving out of sight .

Silence filled the cabin of the transport as no answer was forth coming from pilot.

"And luckily for me, you show up to get rid of the Executor at the crime scene. Probably were monitoring his communications like all you Spectres do right?"

Seeing that his line of questioning was causing a bead of strained sweat to form on Williams forehead, Garrus continued as he stealthily moved his hand to his pistol even as a stronger feeling of relaxation was filling him.

"And luckily for us _again_, you show up right when we need you at Palin's office. Too bad we couldn't have had that luck earlier." He said, setting the trap that Williams fell into as she grasped her forehead intensely from pain.

"If I could have been there at the bar Garrus, I would have. I 'm sorry I couldn't have helped you guys out when all that went down."

His eyes growing wide as he realized the implications of what she had just said, Garrus reached for his weapon and drew it. Aiming directly at Williams, Garrus received puzzled looks from a slightly groggy Miranda and Jacob as Shepard bobbed back and forth in-between them.

"Officer Vakarian, what the hell are you doing?" Miranda asked as Jacob joined her questioning of Garrus with a lazy stare.

"What I should have done a long time ago … I never mentioned anything about the shootout at the bar." He said as he briefly looked at Miranda before training his vision back on Williams.

Seizing the moment, Ashley activated what appeared as temperature controls causing the rear passenger cabin to fill rapidly with a gaseous substance.

"What the fuck!" Garrus yelled as he opened fire, his round impacting the field protecting the pilot.

Reaching for their weapons, Miranda and Jacob soon succumbed to the fumes that were permeating the cabin, their weapons dropping to the floor. In a futile attempt to escape, Garrus pounded on the doors as he fought to stay conscious.

"I'm gonna kill you …" He said as he coughed in between his words as he subconsciously resigned himself to his fate.

Feeling that he was about the slip into unconsciousness, he uttered what were his last words before slumping over into Jacob and Shepard, a slight chuckle escaping his lips.

"… Shepard's gonna kill you …"

Seeing that her passengers were now asleep, Williams operated her omni-tool and began to speak.

"I got them all … alive … yes I will dock with the ship and have them disarmed … Shepard, Shepard's …" She stopped as the strain she was under intensified.

"He is unconscious as well … spent himself destroying Pallin's office … make sure we have more than adequate number of guards to meet me at the docking bay."

Ending her transmission, she looked one last time at the slumbering former friends before continuing on to her true destination. Overcome with emotion that she strained against, tears began to roll down her cheeks to the silent hum of the transport.

* * *

><p><em>"When you touch a flower or smell its fragrance, you are doing something I can never do."<em>

_Her words had struck deeply at him ever since they were first uttered. Memories of that moment always filled him with a sense of respect at the strength it took to live in skin tight prison. What he had seen past as his feelings grew for her was a constant penitentiary that she was trapped forever inside. Simple pleasures that he took for granted, their trivial nature as he perceived them were things she could easily die from attempting to enjoy. _

_"Mordin, is there any hope to get the quarians … Tali out of her prison?" He inquired to faceless figure in the distance, drawing no response as a light swayed back and forth over their head._

_"Mordin?" He asked again as he walked towards him; his shadow his only company._

_As the face of the scientist he had grown to respect came into view, a persistent shadow blocked his head from the neck up. The light that slowly swayed above him adjusting the shadow as it went back and forth._

_"Cure for quarians? Poor immune systems … so sad. Yes, YES! Cure for quarians is here. Come, let me show you." Mordin said as he gestured to Shepard to come closer._

_As he proceeded, Shepard noticed that the light had stopped swinging. Confused, Shepard paused. Suddenly Mordin stepped forward as the ever-present shadow left his face. To Shepard's horror the scientist was a visage of a reaper infused husk. _

_"Yes. This is the cure you seek." Mordin said as he lunged at Shepard._

_Struggling with the indoctrinated scientist, Shepard looked to his left as a light illuminated a shotgun on the ground. Grasping it quickly as he forced the scientists head upward, he jammed the barrel into the possessed salarian's mouth before pulling the trigger. The blast showered Shepard with bits of flesh as the husk slumped forward onto him._

_ Spent, he pushed the lifeless form off of him before standing up. As he turned to look around the light was extinguished, leaving only darkness behind to fill the void that surrounded him. Spinning violently as the nothingness appeared never-ending, he screamed out in rage. _

_His yells growing in fury as he spun more rapidly, he stumbled over the husk at his feet, falling to the ground on his stomach, briefly knocking the wind out of him. Looking around, the scenery surrounding him had changed. _

_Shepard now found himself in the collector base as a platform was collapsing. Confused, he stood up and looked around in a daze, his hand still gripping the shotgun he had used on Mordin. Suddenly he heard a scream as he saw a lone quarian figure sliding down a platform that was toppling over. _

_Rushing with all his might, he leapt to the platform, reaching out as fast as he could as he grasped for the quarian. Gripping her hand, he held on with all his might as he attempted to pull her up. _

_"Please! Don't let go! Please!" She pleaded with him._

_"I won't! Just hang on!" He yelled back as he strained with all his might to keep his vow._

_Abruptly the hand gripping the quarian's began to slowly crumble to the horror of both. First flesh, then sinew began to disintegrate as the pain Shepard felt intensified from its decay._

_"Please John! Don't let me go!" She yelled at him as his grip on her began to falter._

_Suddenly, his hold on her failed as his bones snapped causing her to falll into the nothingness below with a blood curdling scream._

_"John!"_

_"Tali! No!" Shepard yelled as he grasped at her with what remained of his appendage in futility._

_The platform crumbling further, he stood up and stared down into the pit below, un-phased by the approaching column aimed directly at him. Looking up as it was mere feet from impacting him, he closed his eyes awaiting the impending doom he felt was deserved._

_"John? What are you doing now? You know we are going to be late and you are off just … meditating?" Tali said as she rushed to get suit in order._

_"What? Where am I?" He asked as he looked around in confusion at the surroundings._

_"What do you mean where am I? You better not be faking an illness as you know how important this meeting is to me." She said playfully as he stared on in confusion._

_Looking intently at her, he studied the figure before him in disbelief that she was really there. Concerned, Tali walked up to him and lightly grasped his arm._

_"Are you okay? Maybe we should do this another time …" She attempted to say before being cut off by a strong hug placed around her._

_"Umm … John? Is everything okay?" She said, followed by a comfortable silence as he held her tightly._

_"Sssh … Just let me stay like this, even for only a little while."_

_Everything he had desired was in his arms at last, and he refused to let her go. After what seemed like forever, he relaxed his grip on her. Looking at her intently, he released the seals on her visor as he desired to see his lover's face._

_To his horror, he was greeted with the vision of skeletal quarian remains. The weight of his lover leaving his hands, he found himself standing over a grave holding a quarian suit with a skeleton inside as the surrounds had changed again to a familiar field._

_"Tali!" He yelled at the suit, half expecting a response._

_Grasping the remains tightly in an embrace, he slowly fell to his knees. With great care, he slowly placed the remains onto the ground as his eyes studied the marker; his inner dialog bouncing from word to word as he read._

_'… Hero … Loving wife …' _

_Spent of all energy and emotion, Shepard gripped the dirt that laid over the grave before him. Grinding his fingers into the soft soil, he looked towards the sky as he screamed with the all the pent up agony and pain that had been building inside of him before being interrupted._

_ "She's dead John … We're dead John … You have to accept it." A familiar voice spoke from behind the marker._

_"Kaidan?" He spoke as he looked at the long dead hero before him._

_"Yes Commander, it's me. I wish I could have been with you to the very end, maybe this wouldn't have happened …" Kaidan said, the volume of his voice drifting off._

_"I don't understand Kaidan?"_

_"I'm sorry Commander, I really am." He said as he slowly began to disappear._

_"Kaidan wait! I need your help! I'm sorry for what …" Shepard shouted._

_"As am I Commander, as am I …" He responded before disappearing completely._

_As a light misting of rain began to fall, he fell forward into the earth before him. Grasping full handfuls of the mud mixture, he pulled it slowly towards him as if to join the deceased below. His task was interrupted as he felt several powerful fingers run through his hair. Gently they caressed his head in a manner that was familiar to him. A second hand reached under his chin and softly lifted it upwards, drawing his vision to the form before him._

_"I love you John Shepard." The quarian phantom spoke in a calming manner, this visage of pure beauty unencumbered by a visor._

_"Tali …" He said through mud stained lips._

_"I'll always love you John …" The spirit said one final time before vanishing as he reached out for her unsuccessfully._

_His target missed, he pounded his fist repeated into the ground as mud splattered over him and the quarian suit to his side._

_"Sucks to be you, doesn't it Shepard." A familiar cruel voice spoke from behind, building the rage inside him._

_Seeing a knife attached to the boot of the remains before him, he quickly grasped the knife before turning to face the voice's owner. The image clouded by the amount of rain now falling, he ran forward with the knife drawn as he yelled in primal fury. Closing the distance, he shut his eyes at the moment of impact as he pictured Saren at the end of Tali's weapon; the blade penetrating flesh to the hilt as it gave off a loud thud._

_"John …" Softly the figure spoke as it collapsed into him, the tell tale blood pouring onto the ground as the rain washed it away._

_"I Love you John … I've always loved you …" She said softly._

_Overcome with emotion and guilt for feelings long dormant mixed with hatred, he spoke._

"Liara?"

"Yes Shepard, she's been expecting you." Cain spoke as he held up Shepard's head before letting it limply slump down.

Pinned against a wall with his arms and legs immobilized, Cain released Shepard's head before proceeding towards the room exit. Pausing at the entrance with a cruel smile, he turned his head and spoke.

"I am sure you two have a lot to talk about."


	15. Remembrance

_**[A:N] Enjoy! Good, bad, or other, I appreciate all reviews!**_

* * *

><p><em>"Listen Jacob, maybe you need to just sit down and talk to her?" Kasumi said as she looked over the disappointing plate of ramen before her.<em>

_Since the end of the war, the delicacy she had come to enjoy had been lacking in quality, though her deceased quarian friend felt it was the lack of excitement that those long-gone days provided that she missed. Either way, the ramen bore the brunt of her frustrations._

_"I guess I am not sure what really to say anymore. I made a comment to Shepard once that she deserved a better man than me, maybe that is still the case." He said while looking past Kasumi towards a couple laughing heartily together, the significance not lost on his dinner companion._

_Glancing slightly over her shoulder, Kasumi also noticed the spectacle the two were making. Looking back at her friend, she comfortingly rested her hand on his with a gentle pat before she spoke._

_"You know it is okay for you to allow yourself to be that man Jacob. Shepard will always be remembered as the hero of all existence, but that doesn't mean he was a better man than you for Miranda then, and if he was still alive, now."_

_Nodding slowly in feigned agreement, Jacob moved his hand from under Kasumi's tender grasp to take another sip from his drink as Kasumi did the same. Both were unaware of another set of troubled eyes that happened to notice the pair out of earshot. _

_"How are things going with you and Garrus?" Jacob asked prior to taking another bite of his food._

_As he slowly chewed the morsel, a silence built between the two as Kasumi was lost in thought._

_"Kasumi?"_

_"Oh … Sorry about that." She said as she took another sip of her drink as she still contemplated an answer to his question._

_"If it's a touchy subject forget I mentioned it."_

_"No, it's okay. I am just not used to having anyone to talk to since … well, with Tali gone …." Her desire for her dead friend evident in the emotion behind her words._

_"Garrus has been very dedicated to finding out what happened to them. Very dedicated …" The hooded thief said with some angst. _

_"I see ..." Jacob said as he sat forward._

_"And I know how important this is to him, to all of us. But a part of me feels that the best parts of him died that day as well."_

_Seizing the opportunity to comfort his companion, Jacob returned the previous gesture in similar fashion, unaware of the set of eyes filled with painful emotion watching him. Distraught, the owner hastily left the premises, unbeknownst to the duo._

_"I know I am not going to be as good as Tali would have been at this since I am a guy and all. All I can say is that Garrus is a real standup guy, one of the best I know. How he feels about you would have given Shepard and Tali a run for their money." Jacob said with a smile and rough reassuring pat on the back of her hand._

_"Besides, you probably are the best equipped to help him deal with it." Jacob said as his words drew a sideways glance from a confused Kasumi._

_"Yeah, I guess I am pretty supportive." She playfully said._

_Feeling that he would need to clarify his words as he was oblivious to her attempt at humor, Jacob rested both his elbows on the table before drawings his hands together in a triangular position._

_"What I meant was how you dealt with what happened to Keiji …" He said in an attempt to avoid going further into a potentially uncomfortable discussion._

_Seeing that Jacob was feeling uncomfortable with where this conversation was going, Kasumi decided to let him off the hook._

_"Right. I got ya Muscles." She said with a grin._

_"Please, don't call me that." Jacob said as he shook his head with a slight chuckle as Kasumi rammed a large amount of ramen into her mouth._

_Looking at her companion as she forced down the ramen, she displayed a big smile as she continued with her playful ribbing._

_"What? And *The Prize* is any better?"_

"You know, for someone so small, you have caused me lot of trouble." Cain said as he looked the thief over, his gaze purposely meant to be unnerving; it didn't have its desired effect.

"Well, I have been told I am quite _supportive. _ So maybe it has something to do with that?" Kasumi said as she was stirred from her thoughts by Cain's questioning.

Walking closer to the restrained woman, he slowly ran his hand through her long black hair as she shifted her head; her attempt to remove his hand proving to be futile. Seeing her unease at this, Cain let out a small snicker as he reviewed the figure before him. Moving to within a few inches of her face, he spoke softly as she stared at the ground.

"I want to know something Kasumi. Why did you come back? With your renowned skill, you could have easily got away. But yet, here you are."

Looking up at him intently, Kasumi smiled before jerking her head forward, striking him at the bridge of his nose causing Cain to recoil from her. With some of his blood splattered on her face and clothes, Kasumi chuckled as she spoke.

"Well, I did make a promise … and I try to keep my promises."

Hearing the commotion that came from the room two guards rushed in quickly with edged weapons drawn. Assessing the situation, they attempted to make their way towards the fallen captor only to be stopped by his hand gesture. Standing to his feet, Cain grasped Kasumi firmly by her hair at the top of her head and jerked it towards the wall.

The force of the impact dazed her instantly. With Kasumi now sufficiently placated, he moved his face closer to hers as the blood continuously trickled down his nose. Grinning as he used his free hand to grasp her clothing, he wiped the blood clean from his face as he spoke.

"Maybe you would like to go a round with my buddy Cutter instead? I should warn you however, the last quarian bitch I saw him with didn't survive the encounter. I doubt you would fare any better even if Garrus found you quite _supportive_."

Releasing her from his grasp, he moved to the door as the guards left before him. Seeing that Kasumi was trying to assess the meaning behind his words, he allowed an inward laugh to fill him.

_'All in due time Kasumi ...'_

* * *

><p>"Miranda … Miranda … Miri, are you okay?" Jacob spat lowly drawing Miranda out of her slumber.<p>

"I'm … I'm fine Jacob. Where are the Commander and Garrus?" She said as she looked around the crude cell.

"Don't know. I woke up and didn't see either of them."

Assessing the situation with her genetically enhanced intellect, Miranda looked around the room. Attempting to focus her biotic energy to break free, she found she was unable to.

"Jacob, can you use any of your biotics? Our restraints here would easily be overcome by them, but I can't seem to use mine."

"Neither can I. It's like something is blocking my ability to focus to use them." Jacob said as he reflected on the situation while stairing at the floor.

Recalling a similar feeling he had experienced in the past, he looked up at Miranda as he spoke.

"You remember the strain we felt when we were around Shepard? What I am feeling when I try to use my biotics is like that, except more powerful."

"Yes, I am feeling the same thing as you described Jacob." Miranda said as she continued to try and focus on her biotics.

Seeing that she was having no more luck than what he experienced in his attempt to free himself using his biotics, Jacob spoke.

"What do you remember last?"

Raising an eyebrow as if she was insulted by the question, Miranda answered.

"As you already should know Jacob, due to my genetic enhancements, I was able to remember more of what transpired than you. We were betrayed by Spectre Williams. What I don't understand at this moment is why."

"Well at least you seem back to your cheery self. Williams was acting very strange the whole time we were with her." Jacob added.

"Yes … yes your right Jacob. Ultimately, now is not the time to focus the reasons behind Spectre Williams betrayal, we need to come up with a plan to get out of here and locate Shepard and Garrus."

"I'm all ears Miri, but I don't think we are going anywhere anytime soon."

"So what else do you want to discuss then Jacob?" Miranda said, instantly hoping that Jacob wouldn't notice the opening she had put out there.

Unfortunately for the former XO, Jacob wasn't that obtuse. Recalling his discussion with Kasumi, he decided that he didn't want to have any regrets if these ultimately were his last moments.

"Us."

* * *

><p><em>"You have to concentrate recruits if you are to survive! Now focus! I expect all of you to master getting your barriers up quicker than the crap I have been seeing!" Yelled the drill sergeant as he instructed his platoon of biotics.<em>

_"Shepard! Get moving! Focus! FOCUS!"_

Concentrating with all his might, he felt the surge of dormant energy build within him as he awoke on a cool surface. Looking immediately in front of himself, Shepard realized he was lying on the floor. Tilting his head upward, he groggily looked around.

Alone, he began to stand up before he fell back to one knee as the room began to spin.

_'Focus Dammit.'_

Cursing himself, he pushed through the dizziness and stood upright. The hallway looked eerily familiar to him. Moving forward gingerly, his steps were mere shuffles as he studied his surroundings. Pressing onward, he eventually came to a door with an imprint reader.

Reaching forward he pressed his hand into it as he felt a minor current surge through him as if reacting to his touch.

_"Yes, I'd like that." Liara said with a genuinely happy smile as she hurried off to get her things before boarding the new Normandy._

The sensation leaving his body, Shepard's mind returned to the present as the door opened before him. Walking through the portal, he stepped forward unsure of what to expect next. Unarmed, he knew he was in no condition for a fight.

_'No, if they wanted me dead, I would be already.'_

Pressing forward into the dimly lit room, it began to dawn on him why this setting was familiar to him. Even with the changes that had been made, it was still the home of his one-time friend, the lair of the_ Shadow Broker_. Visually scanning the area, he found it to be devoid of any signs of life. Walking deeper into the area, his attention was drawn to a raised location as the lighting seemed to lead in that direction.

Setup in the manner of what he perceived as a shrine, Shepard proceeded towards the odd platform. Grasping the railing to his right side, he moved up the steps as he supported his weight with each trying step. Finally reaching the top of the steps, he rested his hands against what appeared to be a sarcophagus of some sort as he began to regain his strength.

To his surprise it came to life as an array of lights lit up with various data readings being displayed. Long neglected, a layer of dust had formed over a glass enclosed section. Drawn to it for some unknown reason, Shepard ran his hands over its surface, removing layers of built up debris until the dull image of a figure could be seen.

Resting peacefully inside as the curvatures of the facial structure became apparent; he recoiled in shock as he recognized the owner of the body inside.

"Li … Liara?"

"It's your fault Shepard … It's all your fault." A voice said from the shadows as it drew near, causing Shepard to clench his fists in anger.

"You son-of-a-bitch!"

Turning rapidly he threw a punch with all his strength at the approaching foe only to have his fist caught effortlessly by the figure still concealed from his view. Leaning in towards the straining Hero of the Citadel, his face came into view as he grip tightened, the cruel smile present enhanced by an eerie glow.

"You want to know how she came to be in there Shepard? How she almost died? From _exhaustion_ … From a _broken_ heart … A slow and painful way to die." He said as he squeezed his grip tighter causing the underlying bones in Shepard's hand to snap, forcing him to his knees as he suffered in silence.

"I stood by and watched all of this happen, powerless to do anything to stop it. Who was I compared to the _great_ Commander Shepard? Who was I compared to the _needs_ of the bastard Spectre and his quarian bitch that put her in there!" His words spat with as much venom as he could muster.

Raising the ire in Shepard, he threw another punch using his free hand only to have it entangled as well in his enemies grasp. Thrusting his head forward at the kneeling commander as he tightened his grip, his visage was one of reaper infused technology combined with the insanity of a broken man.

Smiling at his conquered rival, he sent a surge of energy into Shepard causing him to scream out in excruciating pain; The transference of the reaper-enforced energy sending images deep into his mind.

_"You need to take a break Liara. You are no good to them if you are so exhausted." He pleaded with her, to no avail._

_"I am fine. Shepard needs me to get this information to him as fast as possible to fight the Reapers. I can't … I won't let him down. He's my friend and I don't have many these days."_

_"Is that really all he is to you Liara?" He said with a hint of veiled disgust and envy._

The image surged through his mind as the transfer intensified.

_"It must have been hard for you to overhear that Tali. I'm so sorry. But are you sure you want to go through with this? It's quite a risk." Liara said into the screen, her quarian friend responding immediately as Liara's concerned companion looked on, hidden from view._

_"Yes Liara, I am sure. I want to give him a child even knowing the risks involved. He deserves to see some part of him live on and I know he won't use a surrogate. Mordin said it may be possible to utilize the method that Asari reproduce in some manner. You have already … already joined with him once before so we could use that as well without him finding out. Please Liara, will you help me?"_

_"I'll do what I can for you Tali. Tell Mordin to send me the specifics on what he needs from me." Liara said to the quarian engineer before ending the transmission; her heart continuing to break with each passing moment._

_"You still love him Liara." He said as he turned to walk away in anger, the silence giving all the answer he needed as she quietly sobbed._

His eyes opening wide at the realization of what had been transpiring without his knowledge, another surge of transference racked his body with pain as the grip tightened.

_"You can't do this Liara! I read what he sent. It's too dangerous!" He said as he grabbed her arm causing her to recoil from him._

_"It's already been done! And I would do it again to give him … to give them some happiness!" She yelled as she pulled away from his grasp as he stood in shock._

_Turning, Liara felt a surge of weakness as stumbled to the ground. Knocking over a glass container filled half-way with liquid that she had been consuming on a more regular basis; his eyes slowly followed it as it hit the ground and shattered in a violent display. _

_"Liara!" He yelled as he rushed to her side._

_"I'm … I'm fine. Please, don't tell anyone about this … Please ..." She said before drifting off into a deep slumber._

_"I … I promise …"_

Cruelly he pressed forward onto Shepard's wrists as he transferred all the energy he could muster into him, causing bones in his wrists to break.

_"Liara!"_

_Her still body lay prostrate on the floor as he ran to her aid. Her implants struggling to keep up with the degenerative effects taking place from the procedure she had underwent as well as the strain she had been under, she fell comatose as her breathing became labored and shallow._

_Rushing her immediately to the environmental chamber she had been using ever since the procedure, he placed her inside. In horror, he discovered that based on the readings being given off she would never recover consciousness utilizing current technology._

_Breaking the silence that had kept him company the many nights he had been holding vigil, a familiar tone was signaled from one of Liara's Shadow Broker contacts. Focusing his attention one last time on her face, he gently caressed the glass section of her chamber over her cheek._

_Sitting at the console where the Shadow Broker persona was converted and relayed, he looked down at the prized holo-frame containing an image of the crew of the first Normandy. Glancing briefly towards the living tomb of Liara T'soni, he turned his attention to the console, his resolve finalized._

_As he had done for so many nights, he pulled up the schematics on the reaper-based regenerative technology he had gathered; reviewing how they could be more fully integrated into a living organism without making them a husk. Unfortunately, Liara's condition was such that it couldn't be used. Only with the passage of time, a very long time could a cure be found. He knew he would never live that long under normal conditions to see her awaken. Resolved to be by her side till she regained consciousness, he set a timeframe for the procedure to be done; himself the first and only subject._

_Turning his attention once again to the holo-frame, the building hatred finally overcame whatever good was left inside him. _

_'You took everything from me. This is your fault Shepard …' He thought as he contacted the Shadow Broker's most ruthless mercenary._

_"Lucius Cain … I have a job for you … Yes … Shepard … wait …" He said as he glanced over at the holo-frame, the image of the renowned commander standing next to his quarian engineer mocking him._

_"Both of them."_

Breaking contact with Shepard, he took a step back as Shepard fell to the floor.

"Now only at the end do you finally understand Shepard what you did to her … what you took from me and the pain I must endure, forever. I am just lucky that the cause of your rebirth will give me the chance to return the favor." He spoke as he was joined by a rigid standing Ashley Williams.

"Spectre Williams … Get him out of my sight. You know where to take him." He said as he walked over to the Shadow Broker Persona console and sat down.

Grasping her former commander and friend, Williams felt a resurgence of a long dormant emotion as she grasped Shepard and lifted him up. Surprisingly, the pain that normally would have occurred from this occurrence was lessened. As Williams walked Shepard towards the exit, he turned his head towards the defacto _Shadow Broker_ causing Williams to stop.

"Feron … Feron …" Was the only word he could muster.

Gesturing with his head, Williams obeyed Feron's instructions and lead Shepard away.

Alone, Feron reviewed any changes in the outlook for Liara and potential treatment options. As was a frequent occurrence to his dismay, no new discoveries that would aid in her recovery were found. Briefly he reviewed the reports as they came in from the various projects the _Shadow Broker_ had going on at any given time. Finally tiring of reviewing reports, he focused his attention on the form frolicking freely in the garden expanse, unaware of the horrors being committed on the same ship.

_'So full of life ...'_

Distraught, he shut off the screen and contacted Cain.

* * *

><p>"Why are you doing this Ash … Why are you helping him." Shepard asked, his strength still drained from his ordeal.<p>

"I'm … I'm sorry Skipper. I don't have a choice." Williams responded, unable to look him in the eyes.

"We all have a choice Ash!" Shepard yelled, coughing immediately afterwards which drew the looks of several of the guards.

Leading him through the doors to a room where a table was present. Shepard recognized what was before him.

_'This is where we found Feron … Should have left him there.' _Shepard thought.

Assisted by two guards, Williams led Shepard down into the room that was to be his last.

_'Tortured. Forever.'_ She thought.

Her mind conflicted with thoughts of what to do versus what she should do, Williams again noticed the lack of pain and control being applied to her. With the assistance of the guards, she hoisted Shepard up into the apparatus. Leaning over him as she reached to engage the locking mechanisms, she gave him a sideways smirk.

"Hold still Skipper …" Drawing a confused look from Shepard.

Reacting quickly, Williams thrust an elbow into the chin of the guard on her right before striking the guard on her left with a downward kick to his knee, shattering it. Grasping his head firmly as he wailed in pain she snapped his neck.

"Ash lookout!" Shepard yelled but was too late.

Turning her body to meet the second attacker, she was greeted with a blade thrust with both hands deep into her torso. Grunting in pain as her eyes watered up, Williams grasped both of his wrists and pressed herself further onto the long blade, shocking the guard wielding it. Using the last ounces of her resolve, she pushed her weight forward causing them both to fall onto the floor. His hands pinned against her, the guard was unable to stop her from using her fore-arm to crush his windpipe.

Briefly the guard struggled before his movements ceased. Rolling off of the guard, Williams coughed up dark blood.

"Ash … Ash?" Shepard spoke as he rolled off of the torture chair.

In between fits of coughing and blood-spewing, Williams attempted to respond.

"Skip … John … I didn't mean to do any of it … Feron … got to me not long before … what happened to you … like indoctrination … don't know why … control weakens around you …" Williams sporadically spoke.

Looking over her wound Shepard knew the seriousness of the injury that she had sustained and applied pressure.

"Come on Ash … Let's get our people and get out of here." Shepard implored as he continued his life saving efforts.

"Not this time Skipper …" She said coughing up another mass of blood and mucous.

"Here … take this." She said as she gave him what amounted to her omni-tool.

"Weapons don't work here … Guards … armed only … Watch out … Cain …" She struggled to complete her words as Shepard applied pressure to her wound.

Suddenly, a look of peace came over Ashley Williams face as her final words drifted out of her mouth.

"She's alive here Skipper … Kasumi is …"

Here head limply falling to her side, her eyes remained open as they drifted in the same direction. Laying her down gently on the floor, Shepard moved her hands over her wound tenderly before running his blood stained fingers down her face, closing her eyes for the last time.

Standing up, Shepard gave one final look at her before focusing on her omni-tool that she had provided him. Even in her indoctrinated state, she was able to resist in some form and had gathered intel on the compliment of mercs on the ship. She also had mapped the locations of Miranda and Jacob, and to his surprise Kasumi. However, Garrus' location was unknown.

Knowing that in his weaken state he wouldn't be able to take on many of them, he plotted a course that would lead him to Kasumi with the least amount of resistance. With her stealth skills, he felt they would have a better chance of then reaching Miranda and Jacob without alarming the whole facility. The route went through a location that wasn't clearly defined on the map, almost a _dead_ zone as far as intel goes.

_'Not much choice here … Hopefully I will have recovered fully by the time I reach that location. Whatever is with this place, my healing time is slowing down.'_

Reaching down into merc who's blade was still in its holster, he unbelted the weapon and strung it over his back before dressing up the location from wayward eyes. The blade was approximately a foot and half in the shape of an elongated 3-sided triangle, with a two-hand usage style handle. Effective at close quarters with more range than a typical knife, if would leave a cruel wound that could not be easily healed without the use of modern techniques.

_'If Tali could see me now … and I always made fun of her knife.' _Shepard thought as he found dark humor in his assessment of the weapon.

His previously injured hands from his encounter with Feron healed, Shepard took one last look at the body of Ashley Williams as she lay in a pool of her own blood. Nodding briefly at her corpse as if to acknowledge her sacrifice, Shepard made his way towards an unknown fate, firm in his resolve.


	16. I'm Already There

_**[A:N] 2 more to go. Thank you everyone for making this possible.**_

* * *

><p>Running his technology-infused hand over the glass shielding, Feron traced the curves of Liara's facial features as he had done numerous times in his mind. Her strength was tapered with caring emotion that her eyes always betrayed. This touching feature was now lost to him in her slumber. The smiles that in recent times had become far and few between Feron still could picture as if it had just occurred; a realization that tortured him with each passing moment.<p>

"Shepard took everything he could from you and gave you nothing in return. And _she_ took even more to please him … He has to suffer … I'll make him suffer." He said with as his words were drenched in anger.

"You wanted to see me?" Cain said as he viewed the spectacle that transpired before him.

His focus unwavering, Feron kept his attention on Liara as Cain waiting for a response. Seeing that none was forth coming, Cain cleared his throat causing Feron to look over his shoulder as he rested his hands on the chamber.

"It's time Cain. You know what to do. Go." He said before focusing his attention back on the slumbering Liara.

Nodding in acknowledgement, Cain turned and left to carry out his orders as he had been contracted. Walking through the door into the hallway he was joined by Cutter who had just finished his meal, clearly evident by the stains on his shirt.

"So what now Cain? Is this shit finally finished or do you have more crap for me to do?" Cutter said as his patience was obviously wearing thin.

Sustaining his pace, Cain continued to walk in silence with Cutter before stopping at a viewing port into the garden expanse. Being a one-way viewing experience and camouflaged to give the impression of an enclosed space absent prying eyes, Cain looked over the grounds as Cutter stood idly by until a form caught his eye. Seeing that his companion was staring intently at the oblivious person enjoying the greenery, he chose to speak up.

"I need you to go and collect Kasumi." Cain said to no response as Cutter was lost in his voyeurism.

"What? Um yeah … sure …" Cutter said as confusion set in from what he had just seen.

"You know where to bring her. We'll be waiting for you. After that, this business should be completed." Cain said to a still confused turian.

Turning to leave, Cutter took one more look at the figure in bewilderment before walking away to complete his task. Enjoying what had just transpired, Cain lit a cigarette. As he continued his surveillance of the garden, he spoke softly to himself.

"… It lives, forever …"

* * *

><p>It was slow going as Shepard moved through the <em>Shadow Broker's<em> ship. He had managed to regain most of his strength and it didn't appear that anyone had been alerted to his escape. Ashley's intel was proving useful as Shepard had been able to avoid any confrontations with the sentries standing post.

Moving forward from corridor to corridor he finally reached what he believed was the location of Kasumi. Focusing his attention on locating any guards, he noticed only two asari lazily standing watch. Gauging the distance to them carefully, he knew that he would have to move quickly to take out both of them before they could raise any kind of alarm. Gripping his blade, he flipped it in his hands so the edge was facing almost parallel to his forearm as he eyed his prey.

Taking in a deep breath, he came out of his hiding location. Rapidly rushing forward with no regard to any noise he made, he drew to within a few feet of his mark before the guards reacted to his presence. Leaping into the air he thrust a well-placed kick into the torso of the guard closest to the cell door, propelling her into the wall.

Spinning to a crouching position on the ground he dodged under a blade-swipe before thrusting his weapon deep into the remaining guard's abdomen. Grasping her throat to quiet her pained-filled grunts as blood poured over his hand, he swiftly removed the blade before crudely thrusting it again into her upper torso; her struggles ceasing almost immediately at this second intrusion of her body.

Focusing his attention at the guard laying against the wall, he quickly covered her mouth before finished her off with one cruel thrust of his weapon to her neck; her cries of pain muffled by his hand till she went silent. Standing up, he peered through the opening in the door as his vision was greeted by a small figure pinned against the wall. Scanning the door for the locking mechanism, he located the imprint based lock.

Returning his attention to the downed mercs , he grasped the limb of the corpse laying against the wall. Yanking her over to the lock, he pressed the flesh of her hand onto the scanner causing the door to open. His task complete, he released his grip as she slumped lifelessly to the floor.

Moving into the dimly lit room, he was unsure of the figure before him until he was greeted by a familiar accent with a sharp tongue.

"You know under normal circumstances I charge for the amount of staring you are doing." The figure said in a playfully guarded manner.

"After all the credit chit you moochers have gotten out of me, I think I can enjoy a freebie." Shepard's words drawing a gasp from his companion.

"Sh … Shep?" Kasumi asked, unsure if this was a trick or if she was just delirious from her ordeal.

Moving hastily over to her, Shepard proceeded to open the locks restrainer her. Looking at her, he nodded as he gave a small smile, confirming to Kasumi that it was indeed him. Freed from her restraints, Kasumi grabbed him tightly in her arms, almost afraid that he wasn't real.

"Kasumi … yeah it's really me."

"Sorry about that. It hasn't exactly been a good week for me." Kasumi said as she reluctantly released Shepard from her grasp.

"Yeah … tell me about it." Shepard bantered back.

"I don't mean to sound ungrateful Shep, but what are you doing here … alive?" Kasumi said as she tried to phrase her words in a diplomatic fashion.

"No time to really explain it all. Hell I don't know how to explain it all. But what matters is I am here, and we need to get our crew out of here. Have you seen Miranda, Jacob, or Garrus?" He said, drawing a startled look from Kasumi.

"I thought he was …" She said before stopping suddenly, the emotion of knowing her mate was still alive overcoming her.

Grasping her shoulder with his hands, Shepard gave her a small grin.

"He's not. But we need to find him and the others before they are." He said as they walked through the door.

Dragging the bodies into the cell but out of view, they closed it shut. Turning his attention to Kasumi as she removed one of the weapons from a dead guard, he spoke.

"I got intel on where Miranda and Jacob are. But as for Garrus, I don't know where in the _Shadow Broker's_ ship he …" Shepard said before being cut off by a surprised Kasumi.

"_Shadow Broker_? " Kasumi said, the implications of that knowledge sank deeply in as she stared at Shepard.

_'I'm so sorry John.'_

Realizing what she must have been thinking with that new found information, he spoke.

"I'll explain on the way …" Shepard started to say as he was interrupted by the clatter of turian footsteps which came to an immediate stop as he turned to face them.

Staring into the hallway, Kasumi couldn't clearly make out the form.

"Garrus?" Kasumi said as her inquiry was more out of hope than actual knowledge.

"That's not Garrus … Here, take this and go get the others. " Shepard said quietly as his weight shifted into an offensive position, his hand surrendering Ashley's omni-tool.

"You …" Cutter said as he drew out the single word he uttered; staring in disbelief at the ghost before him, his body frozen in shock.

"Kasumi … Go!" Shepard yelled as he rushed towards the turian who stumbled backwards in fear.

Watching the scene till Shepard and his adversary were no longer within view, Kasumi quickly pulled up the coordinates that she hoped would lead her to Miranda and Jacob. Satisfied with the route she had plotted, Kasumi moved swiftly out of sight as her mind focused on the task at hand.

* * *

><p>"Jacob … now is not the time." Miranda said as she attempted to hold in her surprise at his directness.<p>

Looking intently at her, Jacob let out a deep laugh drawing a puzzled look from Miranda who failed to see the humor in the moment. Shaking his head, Jacob looked at the ground as he started to speak.

"And now is the part I say _it's never the right time with you_ or something else along those lines? I'm sorry Miri … You are not getting off that easy, not this time." His words drew an icy stare from Miranda.

Attempting to respond to his words, Jacob cut her off.

"I want you to just listen for once. After I finish, you can decide where you want to go from there."

Silently Miranda nodded as she was very curious to see where this was going.

"Good. Miranda there is no easy way to say this so I am just going to say it. You're a bitch." His words drawing a shocked but surprisingly agreeing stare.

"Okay …" Miranda started to say before being cut off.

"Just listen Miri." Jacob sternly said as Miranda quieted.

Seeing that she was ready to listen to him without further interruptions, Jacob continued.

"Actually, calling you a bitch probably doesn't do the word justice in regards to how you have been. And the way you have been carrying on with whoever has a pulse on the Citadel, I am not even going to get into that. It is what it is."

_'So now I get to spend my last moment's alive listening to how much of a whoring bitch I am.' _She quietly thought.

Pausing, Jacob looked at Miranda for any signs of an emotional response but couldn't detect any.

_'I hope your right about this Kasumi.'_ He thought.

Seeing that she only stared back at him with her well-known cool demeanor, he continued.

"I thought you needed a better man than me to get you through whatever it is that you are using as a crutch based on the shit you have been doing, like Shepard." Jacob said as he looked up at the door, the sound of footsteps drawing near causing him to rush his words as Miranda stared intently at him.

"I was wrong. Shepard's not a better man."

At a loss for words, Miranda watched Jacob's behavior as he stared at her.

"I was hoping Miri this would be the part where you jump in." He said with a slight chuckle.

Always known for her quick thinking only matched by the outrageousness of her uniform, Miranda Lawson was at a loss for words as a series of emotions clouded by rational thought filled her mind.

_' I can't do this. Not now, not like this. If we make it out of here, maybe …'_

"I'm sorry Jacob. I don't feel …" She attempted to say as the door burst open, cutting her off as her words extinguished the glimmer of hope Jacob had at reaching her.

"Jacob Taylor. Miranda Lawson. I am glad to see that you two are in good spirits."

"Lucius Cain I presume?" Miranda said after giving the intruder a studying glare, drawing a confused look from Jacob.

"Your dossier was quite accurate in it description, right down to your foul appearance. I am glad we never made an attempt to recruit you." Miranda said with an air of superiority and satisfaction.

"Come now Ms. Lawson. As you know from my profile, I work on retainer, and until that is up, I am unavailable for new business. Besides, flattery alone will only get you so far with me." Cain said as he stepped forward into the room, flanked by a compliment of capable mercs.

"Yes I know Cain, as well as I know _who_ your retainer is. What I don't understand is why?"

"Does it even matter Miranda … The son of a bitch didn't come here to chat. By the look of things, we're going to be taking a little walk." Jacob said to the agreeing nod of Cain.

"Correct. Easy way or hard way doesn't matter to me. Let's go." His words hanging in the air momentarily, he gestured for the host of guards he had brought with him to take the prisoners along.

Turning quickly to look at Jacob, Miranda defensively tensed as the mercs approached however only two of them came to her position with the remaining focusing on Jacob.

"Oh by the way Ms. Lawson, if you have anything pressing to say to Mr. Taylor, now would be a good time …" Cain said as he malevolently laughed before walking out of the cell.

His reputation for cruelty proceeding him, Miranda new that this could very well be the last time she saw Jacob, alive.

"Jacob, I …" Miranda said as he was engulfed in a sea of limbs immobilizing him.

Unaware of Miranda's words, Jacob was forcefully walked out of the cell as one guard remained. Alone, Miranda looked up forlornly at the ceiling as she awaited an unsure fate.

* * *

><p>She had managed to eliminate only two of the personnel that had made their presence known along the path she had taken. Admittedly, their deaths could have been avoided, but in her state of mind, some casualties were to be expected.<p>

_'Ok Shep, where to now …'_ Kasumi thought as she crouched down against a wall, hidden by a shadow as she studied the directions on the omni-tool.

She had almost arrived at a location that was unclear on the map; an expanse without any form of intelligence gathered as to what laid ahead.

_'Gonna have to trust Shep on this one … I doubt he would knowingly lead me into some sort of trap.'_

Mustering her courage, Kasumi proceeded to move silently towards her objective. Stopping suddenly as she heard a series of raised voices, she waited for the mercs to pass. Arguing over credit chit winnings, the two were oblivious to the pair of eyes that watched them intently. Heading down the hallway as they continued their banter, they would never know how close they came to death.

Sighing in relief, Kasumi continued until she reached a sealed door. Using her skills, she easy got through the security mechanisms preventing entry and proceeded inside. To her amazement as the door shut behind her, she was instantly surrounded by a lush garden that appeared to go on for quite some distance.

Relaxing her posture as she moved forward, she lazily looked at the various flora and fauna nearby.

_'Call me crazy … but after this business is done with you owe me a picnic here Gary …'_ She thought before being interrupted by what appeared to be playful laughter.

Immediately rushing to a concealed position behind some vegetation, Kasumi took up a defensive posture as she awaited whatever potential threat was making such a ruckus. The sounds of merriment drawing ever-closer to her position, Kasumi tightened her grasp on her weapon as she waiting for the figure to come into view.

The foliage she had hidden herself in had also concealed much of the figure as they drew closer. Assembling together bits and pieces of what she could see, Kasumi was able to make out a clothed humanoid form. The joyful singing that permeated through the expanse had an eerily familiar vocal tone.

_'No, it can't be …'_ She thought as hope spread throughout her body.

Taking what would have been a great tactical risk, Kasumi made the decision to confront the owner of the blissful voice which stood in stark contrast to the state of the rest of the ship.

"Hi there." Kasumi said as she let her weapon conceal itself by her side.

"Oh, hello. " The voice said as it briefly glanced in Kasumi's direction, its focus still on the flowers whose fragrance and texture they were currently enjoying as they were gathered into a waiting basket.

Seeing that this was a delicate situation, Kasumi pushed back her emotions. Hiding her weapon as she walked forward, Kasumi stood next to the gatherer trying her best not to stare.

"You know, I really enjoy the different scents and textures of the flower petals." The figure said before kneeling down to collect more from the lower plants.

Kasumi joined the would-be gardener, receiving a handful of flowers in return.

"Aren't these just perfect?"

Fighting back a flood of tears, Kasumi allowed herself to enjoy the fragrance of the flowers that were freely offered.

"Yes … Yes it is perfect." Kasumi said as a small tear escaped her eye.

"Oh, are you okay? I'm sorry I am just so used to these flowers now. I pick a fresh batch every day."

Coming to her feet, Kasumi was joined by the figure before her.

"I am looking for some friends of mine who also enjoy flowers. Would you like to help me find them?" Kasumi said with a surge of hope behind her words.

"Well … I am not supposed to leave here right now. But, if you keep it secret, I'll help you. It would be so nice to have someone else to talk with here."

Grasping tightly with her hand around her new companions, Kasumi gave a reassuring squeeze.

"Don't worry, I promise I won't leave you."

* * *

><p>The shock of the moment had caused him to gain ground on the turian who attempted to flee. He knew however that he had to act quickly before he would be outpaced. Grasping his blade, he quickly threw it at the legs of his fleeing foe. Spinning rapidly, it struck his legs and became entangled between them. Falling forward uncontrollably, Cutter slammed into the wall with great force before coming to a rest on his side.<p>

"Not a good day to be a bad guy, is it?" Shepard mocking said as she strode towards his fallen opponent, his hands flexing repeatedly as his knuckles cracked.

Coughing as he attempted to catch his breath, Cutter looked up only to be greeted by a fist impacting his face. A second blow joined the previous causing him to sprawl face-down on the floor. Slowly pushing himself to his knees, he felt a sharp kick impact his torso; lifting him several feet off the ground as he came to a seated position on the floor, dazed.

Grasping at his foe, Shepard pulled him to his feet as he looked at the turian, face to face. Face to face with the man he had killed over a year ago, Cutter in a panic reached for his pistol and thrust it into Shepard's side, pulling the trigger repeatedly. Nothing happened.

Throwing the stunned turian into the wall behind him, Shepard looked down at Cutter's hands to see the blade he had previously thrown in his possession. Winded from the impact, Cutter mustered what courage and strength he had left as he stared at the slowly approaching phantom.

"Fuck you!" Cutter yelled as he leaped forward at Shepard, the blade aimed at the center of his chest.

Ignoring the assault, Shepard closed the distance between them. Grasping Cutter underneath his mandibles, he slammed the back of his head against the wall, lifting him off his feet.

Suddenly, a flood of images rushed through Shepard's mind of the turian's guilt. The brutally of his assault and his final words cloaked Shepard in hatred and agony as he held Cutter in the air against the wall.

His sight returning to him almost immediately, the transference of pain from when his world was shattered felt like an eternity. Dropping Cutter as he recoiled backwards, He fell to a knee as he attempted to catch his breath.

Seeing an opening, Cutter attacked with a left-handed downward talon strike, cutting Shepard's face before sending in a back-handed strike with the same limb. Blood trickled from Shepard's nose as well as the cuts on his face. Wiping his face crudely, Shepard stood at the same time as the turian. Facing each other, Shepard grinned at Cutter causing him to unleash a rage-filled flurry of strikes.

With each blow that Cutter attempted to deliver, Shepard blocked and immediately countered with strikes of his own, the force of the blows causing him to bounce off the wall repeatedly. Severely bloodied, Cutter thrust outward his right leg in a kicking motion only to have it caught by Shepard. Trapped, Cutter swung wildly only to be greeted with a rising back-fist breaking several of his teeth.

Releasing his limb, Shepard moved within a couple of feet of his foe. Dazed, Cutter swung again at Shepard. Dodging under his second right-cross, Shepard struck Cutter on his fore-arm with a swiping motion of his right-hand, shattering Cutter's fore-arm. Rapidly Shepard followed up his attack with a downward kick with his right foot to Cutters right knee, shattering it.

Spent, Cutter sat on the floor with his body pressed against the wall. Attempting to stand, he lurched back against the wall before slumping to the floor, immobilized. Resolved to his fate, Cutter spat blood-filled saliva at Shepard as he roughly spoke.

"I'll see you in _Hel_ …"

Kicking Cutter in the face with all his might, the turian sprawled out on his back. Without pausing, Shepard stomped downward as Cutter raised an arm limply in response. His heel came crashing down on the center of Cutter's face, crushing anything left that could be considering distinguishing turian features. Blood and bile poured out of Cutters orifices in response as Shepard ground his foot for good measure before uttering.

"I'm already there …"

Sated, Shepard fell backwards into the wall behind him. His breathing labored, he looked down at his side only to be greeted by the blade that Cutter had stuck into him. Pulling with all his might, he fought back the urge to cry out as the blade slowly left his body before finally popping free. Grasping his side tightly, he sat forward as he slowly gasped for air.

_'I guess my superman routine is coming to an end …'_ He thought with a chuckle that caused him to wince.

Coming to his feet, Shepard steadied himself against the wall.

_'Now what …'_ He thought as he heard a small beep come from the lifeless form.

Kneeling down by the corpse, he roughly flipped the body over and searched for the source of the sound. Reaching his goal he removed a simple omni-tool that displayed a missed message asking for a status update on when he would be delivering Kasumi to the arena area.

_'Arena …'_ Shepard thought as he quick brought up the available layout with directions to the location.

Rising to his feet as he clutched his side, Shepard proceeded forward down the hallway, uncertain of what lay ahead.


	17. Last Rites

_**[A|N] One more to go ...**_

* * *

><p>"You will be a part of something special Mr. Taylor." The Shadow Broker bellowed behind a veiled position, concealing his true identity.<p>

"For some reason, I don't get that feeling." Jacob said as he looked at the visage of the Shadow Broker displayed before him.

Turning his head from side to side, Jacob briefly studied the room he was in. Bloodstains apparent on the floor and walls, it was little more than a glorified fighting-pit. Seeing that Jacob was not apprehensive of the layout, Cain walked forward to cheers from some of the mercs that were viewing the spectacle in the mess hall, their voices being piped in to the arena. Looking at Jacob, he studied him from head to toe. Smiling, he ordered the guards to release him before they left through the entrance.

"Do you think you are good enough Mr. Taylor for todays, _edification_?" Cain said with a smirk on his face.

"_Edification_? With you?" Jacob said as he pointed at Cain while rubbing his wrists where he had been tightly restrained.

"No Mr. Taylor." The Shadow Broker said as the sound of slowly closing footsteps filling the room.

Everyone viewing the proceedings had their attention immediately focused on the approaching figure who entered the make shift arena through the attached corridor before coming to an awkward halt.

"With him."

Looking at the opponent who stood before him, Jacob saw what appeared to be at first glance a husk. The reaper energy coursed through their body as three fingered appendages flexed repeatedly in the form of fists. Their breath was labored in the manner of someone filled with rage. Staring into the face of his would-be executioner, Jacob saw familiar scars that crisscrossed one side of their face.

"Garrus!"

"Yes Mr. Taylor, _Garrus_. Though, I am quite sure he hasn't come to talk." Cain said as he walked away, drawing laughter from the viewing crowd.

"Garrus! Come on man, I know you are still in there!" Jacob shouted at the immobile turian who stared at him blankly.

Dropping the stock Shadow Broker façade, Feron moved forward before grasping the effective railing before him, shocking Jacob.

"Feron? What the … Where is Liara?" Jacob blurted out.

"I had hoped that your friend Garrus would have possessed certain qualities that Liara needs since he was infused with the same implants as Shepard, but that wasn't the case. I was able however to intensify his more primal emotions. Unfortunately for you, turian's are _very_ protective and possessive of their mates."

Striking the console before him, a series of doctored images ran through Garrus' mind as well as on the holo projections in the room. The comforting moment that two friends had shared once was now altered to appear as if Jacob had been romantically involved with Garrus' mate.

"Kill him. Kill him now." Feron commanded as he sat down.

"Garrus! Garrus listen to me! Feron is controlling you, you have to fight it man. Fight!" Jacob said as Garrus approached him, his talons drawn.

Swiping at Jacob with alternating motions, Garrus just missed his mark. Circling his attacker to the roars of the viewing crowd, Jacob stayed on the defensive as he wanted to avoid hurting Garrus.

"Garrus, stop!" Jacob yelled as he rushed forward in an attempt to immobilize Garrus limbs.

Wrapping his muscular arms around the turian husk in an attempt to tackle him and pin him down, he came face to face with what had once been his squad-mate and friend. The impact from Jacob's charge had not been enough to take Garrus off of his feet.

_'Bad idea …'_ Jacob thought as he was met with a powerful head-butt from Garrus.

Dazed, Jacob stumbled backwards as he attempted to clear his head. With a smooth motion Garrus ran forward and swiftly kicked Jacob, knocking him to the floor. His physique and training prevented him from sustaining a more serious injury, but he knew he had at least one broken rib.

Coming to his feet in obvious pain, Jacob was immediately circled by a anger-infused turian. Striking with his front hand, Garrus cut Jacob's face. Immediately he followed up his strike with a claw-swipe with his other limb, cutting Jacob's chest as he attempted to dodge the blow. Looking down at his battered body, Jacob's eyes focused intensely on a slowly approaching Garrus.

_'I'm sorry Kasumi.'_

Rushing forward, Jacob struck Garrus with a well-placed hook to the jaw before quickly grasping and striking him in the torso with his knee. Seeing that this initial attack was having little effect, he punched Garrus two more times in the torso before delivering an uppercut to his face. Attempting to follow-up his assault, Jacob round-house kicked Garrus in the inner portion of his leg causing him to stumble before striking with his other foot into Garrus' torso. Unfortunately for Jacob, he hadn't pulled his leg back in time before Garrus grabbed it.

Grasping his leg tightly as his talons drew blood, Garrus spun and threw Jacob to the floor. Running towards his fallen foe, Garrus stomped downward at Jacob's chest as he rolled out of the way. Turning quickly in Jacob's direction, Garrus struck him with a powerful spinning back-fist that knocked Jacob to the floor. Coughing, Jacob came to his feet as blood poured from his mouth and nose as several teeth joined the pool of blood before him.

Stumbling around, he attempted to circle the turian husk as he stared at his human crewmate with a fury-filled demeanor. Jacob wearily raised his guard as he prepared to engage him again.

"Garrus … Don't be his pawn, fight it!" Jacob shouted as Feron laughed loudly at his pleas.

"The Reapers used indoctrination to control their servants. But I think I have found a better means, _hate_." Feron said to an agreeing roar from the viewing crowd.

All except Cain joined in the revelry. Indifferent to the proceedings, he watched the spectacle as he lit a cigarette before breathing it is noxious fumes heavily as he sighed. Checking his omni-tool, he hadn't received communication back from Cutter, nor had he shown up with Kasumi. Knowing Cutter's nature, Cain took leave of the spectacle to see what the hold-up was.

"Garrus! Don't let him use you! Fight it. Fight it for _her._" Jacob shouted in a vain attempt at reaching him.

Focusing his technology-driven vision on his one-time friend and colleague, Garrus lips trembled as his mind was racked with pain and an overwhelming urge to obey.

"K … Kasumi …"

"Yes Garrus, think of your mate! Think of her in his arms …" Feron said as he ran the doctored images through Garrus' mind with an increased intensity causing him to drop to his knees in pain.

Gritting his teeth while he tightened his fists, the painful energy surged through his body until it suddenly ceased. Silence momentarily gripped the room as Garrus remained slouched over, his head hanging low while he was frozen in place.

"Garrus?" Jacob said as he carefully relaxed his guard, approaching his downed comrade apprehensively.

Without warning Garrus raised his head, immediately looked at Jacob as a malicious grin crossed his lips. Tensing up his defensive posture, Jacob uttered as Garrus charged.

"Fuck ..."

* * *

><p>The silence of the room did not calm the conflicted emotions that Miranda felt. She knew that her last words to Jacob were a lie. Even if she felt it was a necessary, she knew she wanted to convey more. With all her genetic enhancements to make her the perfect human, she was inherently flawed in affairs of the heart.<p>

To her amazement however as she reflected on all that had transpired between them, he still cared for her. He apparently had always cared for her. She never knew how much, or, that he was willing to sacrifice his desires for her happiness.

_'Could I have been wrong about him and Kasumi?'_

"Jacob …" She muttered unaware to herself before a loud rap was made on the door.

"Quiet in there! Because of you I am missing the fucking show!" The human guard said.

"Show?" Miranda said out loud hoping the guard would volunteer more information; not liking the implications based on how Jacob was removed from her presence.

"Yeah … The fucking show! I am missing it thanks to having to guard _you_. Serve's me right for betting my shift …" The guard continued to go on as Miranda faintly heard with her genetically enhanced hearing a carefully approaching set of footsteps before they stopped abruptly.

"Who would have fucking thought they couldn't cover the spread! And here I am, having to guard some half-dressed bitch pinned to a fucking wall …" The guard continued to complain as Miranda's attention focused on fast approaching footsteps that had a familiar percussion to them.

"Would it be better if I was undressed?" Miranda said to the guard in her most seductive tone.

"What … what did you say?" His attention immediately focused on the prisoner.

"You heard me. So what are you waiting for?"

"Shit … You don't have to tell me twice …" The guard said as he quickly opened the door.

_'I know …'_ Miranda thought as she watched a small form suddenly appear behind the lust-filled guard.

With great precision, the figure struck the guard with an edged weapon at the base of his skull as it wrapped an arm around his neck. Falling to the ground with a muffled thud, he was dead before he hit the floor.

"What took you so long?" Miranda said with a slight smile as she was being extricated by her rescuer.

"I made a quick pit stop for some _ramen_, what do you think?" Kasumi's words drawing a chuckle from Miranda as she was freed.

Dusting herself off, Miranda quickly searched the guard and took his armament as well as his omni-tool. Quickly scanning the room, Kasumi spoke.

"Where's _Muscles_?"

"_Mus_ … Jacob was taken. From what I could gather, it's not good." Miranda said as she held in her concern for him while reviewing the omni-tool for anything useful.

Moving into the hallway Kasumi shut the door behind them.

"Looks like he was taken to _this_ section of the ship. Seems most of the crew is gathered _here_. Appears to be close to some sort of cargo hold …" Miranda said as she pointed at the locations before being interrupted.

"I can show you where that is if you want. Are you the lady that my new friend mentioned also likes flowers?" the voice said drawing a silent stare from Miranda that went on longer than what would be normally comfortable.

"Yes … yes she is. You really love flowers, gardens, all that stuff, right Miranda?" Kasumi said quickly as she nudged Miranda.

"Umm, yes, yes I do." She said while eyeing the figure from head to toe.

"That's right. We just need to find our other friend. He is a big muscular guy who absolutely loves to garden. Do you happen to know a way to get to this location?" Kasumi said as she took the omni-tool from Miranda and showed it to her companion.

"Yes. It's an area I am not supposed to go to, but, I do know where it is at. I can show you if you promise not to tell. "

"Sure, we promise, right Miranda? Miranda?" Kasumi repeated drawing Miranda out of her surprised state.

"Yes, we promise."

"Okay. I am so excited to have some new friends."

Walking rapidly down the hallways as they avoided areas of any potential guards, Miranda turned her attention to Kasumi before speaking quietly so that only she could hear her.

"Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't …" Kasumi replied, a hint of sadness present on her words.

* * *

><p>The path had not been a direct route to the arena location as he had been expecting. Looking around as he proceeded, he arrived at what appeared to be some sort of lab. Checking the omni-tool again, he saw that this location was apparently attached to a hallway that led to his destination.<p>

Scanning the room as he walked through it, he sat down at one of the terminals that were unprotected. Reviewing the contents of the work that was being performed, he came to a grim realization as to what had transpired as a reoccurring theme occurred throughout the notes he reviewed.

_'No change …'_

Opening one of the video logs, he was greeted with the image of his most hated adversary as several assistants appeared to be working on something in the background.

"Her condition is still the same, no change. No change …" Feron said as he rested his head in his hands; obviously fatigued from the expression on his face.

"I was hopeful that the technology that was able to bring Shepard back could be used but the experiment was a failure. The subject became essentially a husk with no stabilizing characteristics for the neural failure that she is experiencing. It's as if this goes deeper than a mere technology-based solution. It's as if she has given up her will to live … no, I'll find a way. There must be one …"

Standing up, Shepard closed the video log before slamming his fist on the console. Turning his attention to his previous destination, he quickened his pace past the operating table that had restrained the unlucky soul being experimented on. Shuddering briefly as he gripped his slowly healing side, he ran through the hallway before coming upon the sounds of impacting flesh.

Walking forward enough that he could see what was happening, he looked on in horror as he discovered exactly who had been the failed test subject.

His energy depleted, Jacob struggled to come to his feet as Garrus struck him in the face, knocking him against the wall. Pulling him to his feet with one hand, Garrus punched Jacob in the face methodically as he held him in place with his other hand. Defeated, Jacob offered little resistance to the assault. Bearing his talons, Garrus prepared to finish his foe. Drawing back his hand back prior to delivery, he froze as sudden yell filled the room.

"Garrus!" Shepard said as he ran forward.

His attention focused momentarily on Shepard, Garrus turned it back to Jacob and struck. Inches away from impacting a barely standing Jacob, Garrus' assault was stopped by Shepard as he came between the two, knocking Garrus blow away.

Collapsing to the floor, Jacob fell unconscious as Shepard and Garrus were locked in combat.

"Shepard ..." Feron said as he came to his feet.

Ignoring Feron, Shepard pinned Garrus to the floor. Striking him with a head-butt that momentarily stunned Garrus and partially dazed Shepard, he took a queue from what Feron had done to him before and grasped Garrus' head tightly with his hands, focusing the his energy into him.

"Remember dammit, remember!" Shepard said as a flood of memories transferred into Garrus, causing him to cry out.

Spent, Shepard collapsed off of Garrus as the turian pushed himself up to his feet. Standing over Shepard, Garrus briefly flexed his talon's as Feron looked on. Reaching quickly down at Shepard, Garrus grasped his hand and pulled him to his feet. Drawing his free hand back as a defenseless Shepard stared at him, Garrus' mind was filled with memories that were previously clouded.

Moving his hand forward rapidly, it came to rest on Shepard's shoulder before giving a reassuring squeeze.

"Thanks." Garrus said, drawing a brief smile from Shepard.

Enraged, Feron slammed his fist down before turning to walk away.

"Feron!" Shepard yelled as he attempted to pursue him before stumbling, causing Garrus to grasp him tightly while steadying him.

"Shepard …" Garrus said, his voice overlaid with a mechanical tone.

Suddenly the main door that Jacob had been brought in through burst open revealing a couple of bodies strewn on the floor. Rushing through, Miranda and Kasumi lead the way, coming to a stop next to Shepard.

"What took you so long …" Shepard said as he allowed a small grin on his face.

"We took a slight detour …" Miranda said.

* * *

><p>"This room basically is there mess hall. From what I can tell, pretty much all of them are there." Miranda said as they looked at the controls of the door to the mess hall.<p>

"We'll go ahead and short it out and seal them inside." Drawing a nod from Kasumi.

"I just don't want to get in any trouble …" The companion said as they nervously wrung their hands.

"Don't worry. We won't let that happen okay?" Kasumi said with a comforting tone as she proceeded to override the controls and activate the locking mechanism.

With the revelry that was apparently going on, none of the occupants noticed that they were now sealed in.

"Alright that did it! This should make it a lot easier now. Let's go!" Kasumi said as the trio proceeded to their destination.

Arriving at their destination, Kasumi turned and spoke to her new-found companion as Miranda eyed the light compliment of guards standing at the entryway.

"I want you to stay right here and out of sight okay? We'll be right back shortly after we get our friend."

"I'll be right here."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Kasumi went and joined Miranda.

"Ready?" Miranda said to an agreeing nod from Kasumi.

"I'll take the one of the left, you the right. On three. One, two …" Kasumi said while they tightened their grips on the weapons they had earlier acquired.

"Three!"

Sprinting forward, the two engaged the unsuspecting guards at the door and quickly dispatched them. Suddenly they heard a familiar scream from inside the room.

"That's Shepard!" Kasumi exclaimed as Miranda released the locking mechanism.

"Now!" Miranda yelled as they violently knocked open the door and rapidly proceeded inside.

* * *

><p>"G ... Garrus?" Kasumi said as she looked on in horror at the husk-infused turian standing next to Shepard.<p>

Walking towards her, he reached out and grasped her hand. Caressing it gently he moved it up to the scarred side of his face before resting it on his cheek, a slight grin forming on his lips.

Overjoyed, Kasumi threw her arms around him and held him tightly. Whispering softly, Kasumi released her grip on him as she ran her hand down his chest.

"Don't worry. You're still the _sexist_ turian alive, and you _glow_ in the dark now too." Her words drew a small chuckle from Garrus as she gripped her waist.

"You know it."

"Miranda, Jacob's …" Shepard attempted to say but his former XO was already by his side, tending to his injuries.

"We sealed the rest of the guards in the mess hall. It won't hold them forever." Miranda said while she examined Jacob who was lucky to be alive.

As he lay against the wall, Miranda methodically moved from one injury to another examining him with cold emotion that she was famous for until he grasped her wrist. Startled momentarily, their eyes locked on each other as Jacob let out a small grin. Returning the gesture, Miranda grasped his hand and gave a reassuring squeeze along with a small smile as well.

Suddenly Jacob's vision shifted from Miranda to the entrance; his eyes expanding in size as the shock of the moment overtook him.

"Shepard … Look." Were all the words Jacob could muster.

"What ?" Shepard said as he turned around.

Slowly Kasumi came to Garrus side, grasping his hand with both of hers as a small tear fell from her cheek. Frozen in place, Shepard studied the form that slowly came through the shadows that graced the entry way into the former arena. Each step revealed more or the owner who had captivated the attention of everyone present until she was finally in full view.

"I'm sorry; I got scared out there alone."

In shock Shepard could only stare. Seeing that he was at a loss for words, Kasumi quickly walked over to her new companion.

"No it's okay. These are more of my friends."

"Oh, hello. My name's …" She attempted to say before being interrupted by a quickly approaching Shepard.

"Tali!" He said at almost a yell as he reached out for her, hoping that this wasn't a trick.

Recoiling from his advance, Tali moved away behind Kasumi. Moving forward to intercept him as confusion and hurt overtook him, Kasumi whispered into his ear.

"She doesn't remember you, us, or anything about herself … her mind is almost childlike in a way."

Looking over at the frightened unsuited quarian, he regained his composure before walking past Kasumi who rejoined Garrus' side as Miranda and Jacob looked on.

"I'm … I'm sorry I scared you. Please forgive me for that. Please …" He said before being interrupted by a caring three-digit hand being slowly placed on his chest.

"It's okay. How did you know my name?" Tali said as Shepard turned his head towards Kasumi seeking assistance.

"Oh, I contacted them earlier and told them how we had a new friend helping us." Kasumi said as Shepard focused his attention back on Tali, nodding his head in agreement.

Pushing past Shepard, Tali walked over to Jacob as he still remained on the ground.

"Are you okay? You look like you are hurt really bad." She said as she knelt down by his side to the wonderment of Miranda.

"Yeah Tali … I'm, I'll be okay." Jacob said as Shepard could only look on.

Knowing that the fate of the team with him depended on him not focusing on the situation with Tali, Shepard buried his emotions as best he could.

"Miranda, can Jacob be moved?"

"I am not sure if that is …" Miranda attempted to say before being cut off.

"I can move Shepard. Your orders?" Jacob said as he forced himself to his feet, the strain causing fresh blood to trickle out of his mouth and nose.

Grasping him tightly, Tali and Miranda helped him steady himself.

"He shouldn't be doing this. He is hurt pretty bad. Why are you making …" Tali started to say before being cut off by a curt Shepard.

"This isn't up for discussion. We have to move, now." The tone of his words shocking not only himself but the rest of the group.

Her face full of angst at his words, Tali turned her attention to assisting Jacob as Miranda joined them.

Hurting deeply at the look he had just received from her, Shepard turned to Kasumi and Garrus. Taking the omni-tool that Ashley had provided, Shepard pulled up the layout of the facility. After memorized the path to where Feron would most likely be, he focused his attention on an escape route.

"The schematics showed that there is a transport dock _here_. You will lead the team there Garrus, I'll join you later."

"Where do you think you are going Shepard, alone?" Garrus said as he stepped forward, the artificial nature in his voice sending a brief chill down Kasumi's spine.

Limping towards the hallway that lead into the arena, Jacob, Miranda, and Tali all turned to face Shepard and Garrus.

"Feron. He's mine."

"I thought we were going to the garden? I thought …" Tali said to Miranda who was at a loss for words.

"I don't have time for this!" Shepard yelled as he pushed past Garrus and through the door towards his confrontation with Feron.

Saddened, a tear escaped Tali's eye as Kasumi quickly rushed over to her in an attempt to calm her.

"Why is he so mean! He didn't even seem to care that his friend was hurt."

"It's okay. He is just having a bad day. Shep is a good person you'll see." Kasumi said as the team moved through the hallway.

"Right now, I wish I had never met him!" Tali yelled as she continued to help Jacob walk towards the lab, her words stinging everyone in the group deeply.

As the team disappeared further into the hallway and out of sight, a set of ears listened in anguish as the echo of the last audible words that Tali had spoken struck a chord. Leaning against the door that lead to the arena, Shepard roughly ran his hands through his hair before composing himself. Turning to the locking mechanism, he sealed the door and shorted out the controls.

_'That should slow anyone down trying to get in this way.'_

Grasping his side tightly he still felt the wetness of blood against his skin.

_'Still not fully healed ... Then again, I guess it doesn't matter … never did.'_

Devoid of the brief hope he had felt when he saw her come through the door; Shepard hardened his heart and proceeded towards Feron's believed location.


	18. Pain and Retribution

The body was a mess. The force of the blows had severely compromised the soft tissue beneath his plates. His face was completely unrecognizable. Taking another drag of the cigarette he had been inhaling, he flicked the butt down the hall. Cain was thoroughly impressed even if the kill was a bit messy.

_'Impressive Shepard … Impressive …'_ Cain thought as he examined the remains with his blade before being interrupted by a message on his omni-tool.

Coming to his feet, Cain answered the call.

"Yes … He's dead … Shepard crushed his skull … Where? … I'll take care of them … What about Shepard? … You want me to free the rest? … Your call …"

Ending the transmission, Cain proceeded to wipe off his blade on Cutter's lapel before returning it to its sheath.

_'The lab …'_ Cutter thought as he made his way towards his quarry.

_'He's coming. I know he is.'_ Feron thought as he stood vigil over Liara, his hands running over the chamber in the manner he had done countless number of times. Her beauty would forever be free of the ravages of time while she remained in the chamber.

"Why Feron … Why did you bring her back …" A voice said as the owner came through the door, his fists held tightly as he approached.

Facing Shepard, Feron gestured with his head towards the slumbering asari.

"For her." Feron said before continuing with his explanation of the nature of Tali's resurrection.

* * *

><p>"These entries show that Liara T'soni has neural failure due to her participation in an experiment to transfer …" Miranda said before being cut-off by a harsh look from Kasumi.<p>

Kasumi knew the nature of the experiment that Liara had participated in. Applying what medigel was available in the lab to Jacob's injuries, she hoped to discuss the matter at another time, far away from the _Shadow Broker's_ ship.

"Can you tell us anything else?" Kasumi said as she attempted to be as vague as possible and not implicate Tali as the topic of their discussion.

"Yes … he was attempting to utilize what was transferred as a means of stopping the degeneration. To extract what he needed, he had to revivify the source subject. Unfortunately it didn't have the desired effect as it had already been incorporated into subject's system. As a side effect of the process used, the immune-system deficiency is no longer an issue."

"What does she mean by all that?" Tali inquired as she examined Jacob in a manner as she would a broken part in her past life.

"Oh nothing, just some doctor _mumbo – jumbo_." Kasumi said drawing a confused sideways look from Tali, the posture used eerily similar to what she had done long ago.

"Sorry, it's a figure of speech ... " Kasumi said before being cut-off as Jacob winced in pain from the pressure being applied to his ribs.

"Sorry about that. Don't know my own strength now." Garrus said as he relaxed his grip.

Focusing her attention back on her console, Miranda bypassed several of the lightly secured functions and located the system directives that controlled the oxygen output for the mess hall.

"I have a solution to our guard problem. I can modify the flow and content of the air going to the mess hall and termi …" Miranda attempted to say before stopping as she drew a sharp look from Kasumi.

Seeing that Tali was still focusing on Jacob and his wounds, she modified her words even though her intentions stayed the same.

"Incapacitate … incapacitate the guards by modifying the levels sufficiently."

"Do it and let's get out of here." Garrus said as he propped Jacob up and walked towards the door as Miranda and Tali helped Jacob stand.

Turning to Tali, Kasumi could tell she was apprehensive about leaving the ship. Grasping her hand in a reassuring manner, she spoke.

"How would you like to see one of the _largest_ lakes with all sorts of plants around it on the _largest_ space ship in the galaxy? We can come back afterwards if you like?"

"O … Okay."

The team moved quickly through the corridors before coming to the last airlock before accessing the transport bay. Pressing the controls to open the doors, Garrus turned to the rest of the team as he focused on Kasumi while Jacob and his supporters stood between them. Drawing a brief smile from her, Garrus returned the gesture as the doors opened.

"Leaving so soon?"

Striking rapidly with his drawn blade, Jacob pushed Miranda and Tali away from him as he took the full force of the blade to his chest, impaling him. Recoiling in fear, Tali slid towards the nearest wall as Kasumi rushed to her side, taking up a guarded stance over her with her weapon drawn.

Limply hanging from Cain's weapon, Jacob stared in Miranda's direction as Garrus attempted to attack Cain. Tossing him violently, he crashed into Garrus who fell to the floor with an unresponsive Jacob on top of him. Rolling Jacob's body off of him near Miranda, Garrus assumed a combative posture as he focused on Cain. Joining him with a blade drawn, Miranda reached down and attempted to feel for any vital signs from Jacob.

Leaning against the wall, Cain smugly looked at the duo before focusing his attention on the fearful quarian and her human protector. Cleaning his blade on his pants, he gestured with it towards Tali and Kasumi.

"You honestly think _he_ is going to let you take her from here? His favorite pet …"

"I am no one's pet!" Tali yelled as Kasumi stood watch over her.

"But you are _quarian_. You have been his little guinea pig for quite some time now as he attempts to find the answer to the question that drives him."

"It doesn't have to end this way Cain. You can still walk away." Miranda said as she and Garrus drew closer to him.

Shaking his head as he laughed briefly, Cain looked at Miranda and Garrus as his expression turned cold.

"Let's _play."_

Attacking together, Miranda and Garrus came at Cain from each side. Slashing with his blade, Cain managed to cut Garrus face lightly before he could fully dodge it. Blocking Miranda's blade thrust at the same time, he continued his slashing motion that had cut Garrus to Miranda, slicing through her suit and cutting her stomach.

Falling backwards from her wound, Miranda clutched her abdomen as blood slowly formed around her fingers. Seeing the injury, Garrus attacked Cain with a repeated series of blows from all angles, taking advantage of his reach and the technology in him. The intense pain almost overwhelming her, Miranda slid over towards Kasumi as the battle raged.

Dodging most of the blows while blocking others, Cain stabbed at Garrus with a downward motion as he arm was caught. Thrusting his knee into Garrus abdomen, he spun around with an elbow strike that caught Garrus under his chin knocking him backward before Cain stabbed again with his blade, piercing Garrus shoulder. Kicking forward, Cain sent Garrus to the ground.

Collecting himself as he eyed Cain, Garrus groggily stood for another assault as Cain taunted him.

"You're all gonna die here, and that's a promise!"

Taking a cue from Shepard, Garrus uttered an appropriate response.

"_Right_. But after you."

Smiling, Cain attempted to run forward before being grabbed from behind around his arms by Jacob, straining with all his might. Pushing himself backwards into the wall, Jacob continued to hold on to Cain even after a reverse headbutt struck him the face. Thrusting his blade into Jacob's flesh repeatedly with such force that it lifted him off the ground as he attempted to free himself, Tali screamed as Kasumi and Miranda looked on.

Running forward Garrus grasped Cain by the throat with his talons. Crushing with all his might, Garrus ripped out most of his throat, throwing his destroyed trachea against the wall across the hallway.

Struggling against Jacob in an attempt to clutch his throat, Cain shuddered and gasped for air as he bled out before his movements ceased. Releasing his grip on Cain, Jacob allowed his body to fall forward onto the floor with a loud thump. Grasping Tali tightly in her arms, Kasumi comforted her as the horror ended.

Looking down at Cain's body, Garrus spoke.

"We got the son-of-bitch Jacob. We got …" Garrus stopped as he turned his head towards Jacob.

Fighting through the pain she was in, Miranda rushed to Garrus side.

"Jacob!" She exclaimed only to be stopped by Garrus arm blocking her path.

"Get out of my way!" Miranda yelled as she pushed past Garrus before coming to an abrupt stop.

Leaning against the wall, Jacob was frozen in place as his eyes stared forward; the life-force that once had filled them had been extinguished.

Reaching out to Jacob, Garrus slowly ran his fingers over his eyes, shutting them for the last time. Standing in a brief moment of shock, Miranda's eyes searched wildly around the scene before her.

"No. No your okay. We just got … We just …" She said out loud as she helped his lifeless body to the floor.

"No no no no …" She said as she checked his vitals.

Her eyes filling with tears, Miranda grasped Jacob tightly as she sobbed, her tears joined by the same from Kasumi and Tali.

"Miranda … Miranda we have to go." Garrus said as he grasped her shoulder before wincing in pain from his injuries.

Composing herself as she wiped her eyes, Miranda stood up. With ice in her veins, she coolly answered Garrus.

"You're right Officer Vakarian. Please help me load Ja … Mr. Taylor's body into the transport. " Her usage of a more formal term drawing a confused look from Kasumi.

Shaking his head lightly to signal now wasn't the time to discuss Miranda's behavior; Garrus grasped Jacob's body firmly.

"I'll put him in. You should get some medigel on that wound." Garrus said as Miranda's grip on her torso shifted slightly.

Walking into the transport, Kasumi kept her arm around Tali as they walked past the grisly scene.

* * *

><p>"So you see Shepard why I had to bring her back." Feron said as he proceeded down towards Shepard.<p>

"And her mind Feron. What have you done to that!" Shepard yelled as he continued his approach.

"Oh … you mean how I took away all the memory of the pain she suffered before she died?"

"You took more than that Feron! _You_ took her personality, _you_ took her beliefs, _you_ took everything that made her _her_ away!" Shepard said as he drew to within a few feet of Feron.

"I took more than that Shepard … I took her love for yo …" Feron attempted to say before he was met with a fist impacting his face.

Falling backwards, Feron attempted to stand but was pounced on by an enraged Shepard. Striking with all the fury he possessed, he rained down repeated blows as Feron only looked on. With each strike a memory of Tali would cross his vision. With each impact he felt the sting of her recent words about him.

Bloodied, Feron caught Shepard's fist and flipped him over onto the steps using his legs. Standing quickly, he proceeded to trade blows with Shepard as the reaper infused energy coursed throughout him. Summoning all his will, Shepard attempted to do the same by channeling his energy into his strikes.

With a strong punch, Feron knocked Shepard into the wall perpendicular to where Liara lay slumbering. Spent, he attempted to stand but was unable to as Feron approached, the reaper-based energy flowing through him.

"You see Shepard! You cannot stand against me. You cannot … I … I … We are …" Feron's words began to tremble as the technology began to take possession of him.

"You can't control it Feron! Not you, not Saren. No one can! You will become what they all became, nothing more than a fucking husk." Shepard said with a smile as he came to his feet, swaying lightly from side to side as he attempted to regain his balance.

Angered, Feron rushed forward and threw a punch with all his might at Shepard. As if time had slowed down, Shepard stepped effortlessly into Feron as images of Tali rushed through his mind. Reaching out Shepard grasped Feron's head and began the transference between them as Feron had done before, causing Feron's blow to miss its mark and limply fall to his side as he struggled against Shepard's grasp.

"… hours of pain Feron … all at once … all for you …" Shepard said as the energy flowed between them, the images of the torment that Tali endured rushing into Feron's mind.

Falling to the floor in a catatonic state, Feron's body reflexively twitched as his eyes remained open.

Shepard walked over the console as a hail came in from one of the transports in the docking bay. Allowing himself to smile briefly, he answered.

"That better be you Garrus …"

"We have secured a transport and are awaiting your arrival." Miranda said before turning her head to see that Tali was out of earshot.

"The guards present in the mess hall have been eliminated; you should have no trouble reaching our location."

Turning his attention to a still catatonic Feron, Shepard's eyes drifted towards the tomb of Liara. Strengthening his resolve, Shepard entered commands into the console.

"I am sending you all information concerning the work that Feron had been doing. I will also be bringing Liara with me. Please make whatever preparations needed for that and let me know when you are ready. Anything else?"

Without pausing, Miranda spoke before ending the transmission.

"Mr. Taylor is dead."

* * *

><p>"I had promised her plants, flowers, and a lake. I hope this will do Gary." Kasumi said as she gripped Garrus tightly, his new clothes covering up most of the reaper based technology that ran through him.<p>

"Don't worry, it'll be fine." Garrus said as he pointed at the young unsuited quarian frolicking by the water.

It had been many weeks since the incident on the _Shadow Broker's_ ship, but for some, the joy of the moment took precedence over any passage of time.

"Just look at how happy she is." Garrus said as Kasumi squeezed him tightly.

"Yes, she is. Shepard made the right choice, even if it was the hardest one he has ever had to make."

Seeing that Garrus had a confused look on his face, Kasumi sat down with him as she pressed herself tightly against his body. Looking at Tali as she enjoyed the plants, Kasumi spoke.

"When we returned to the Citadel, Shep immediately went to work with Miranda on the data that he had gathered to find some means of bring Tali back the way she was before what happened. He apparently found a _death_ log from Feron." Her description drew a sideways glance from Garrus.

Maintaining her view of Tali, Kasumi continued.

"He must have recorded it prior to Shep confronting him. To sum it up, he explained that when he brought Tali back, he infused in her a lock of sorts on all of her memories. Shep could have her back the way she was, but to do so, he would force her to relive the pain she went through when … when they died. The memories would also come sporadically, so one moment she could be fine, and then _whammo_, she would relive that pain again." Drawing a confused look from Garrus.

"Don't ask. Too much tech info. Anyway, he chose to leave her like she is to spare her going through that. To lose her again while she is still physically here, it would have broken a lesser man. We all will take this secret to our graves. Our Tali is gone, but somewhere, I know a part of her lives on in the Tali we have now."

"And what of Liara?"

"The asari are standing watch over her on their homeworld and hope that maybe in the future a cure can be found." Kasumi said as she watched Tali playfully skip a stone into the water.

"And Miranda?" Garrus asked.

"After Jacob was cremated, Miranda went back to her old ways. She never mentions him by his first name. Only _Mr. Taylor_. I feel so sorry for her. He really did love her, I don't know if she ever knew that, and if she did, I can't imagine what she is feeling now."

"And you Kasumi … what about you?" Garrus asked as he ran his arm under hers.

"I am okay. It's hard seeing Tali everyday knowing that the Tali we loved is gone …" Kasumi said before being cut off.

"No, she's not. Somewhere inside, she is in there. Maybe what we are seeing is the side of Tali that is free of worry, of doubt, of pain. I have learned a lot from Shepard. But most of all I have learned this ..."

Running his fingers under his mate's chin, he drew her vision to his. Staring intently, he softly spoke.

"A true measure of hero is doing what is right even when what you desire the most will be lost. To truly love someone is to give up what you desire most for their sake."

Focusing their attention back on their quarian charge, they looked on as a known human male approached nervously. His hands in his pockets, he slowly walked up to Tali as she sat cross-legged and looked out over the water.

"It's beautiful here." Tali said to the man who had sat down beside her in the same manner.

Clutching the gift he had once given her tightly, he looked at her face as she stared at the water. Oblivious to the emotions he felt for her, he gave a response as a tear escaped his eye.

"Yes. Beautiful."

* * *

><p><strong>Its been a long ride everyone. I appreciate all the feedback I have received and I have enjoyed writing this, even if at times certain sections were hard in more ways that just formulating words.<strong>

**I have been asked why I felt this was a romance with how things played out and not solely a tragedy. I hope the last line Garrus speaks answers that question.**

**This story was inspired by two of my favorite things, the movie "The Crow" as well as the obvious Mass Effect series of games. All characters, etc. belong to them.**


End file.
